Royal Relationships
by doperwtjes
Summary: Being a prince, Uchiha Sasuke has a plight to do everything for his kingdom. Like marrying. But what if you're not in love with your fiancee, but with her cousin? SasuNeji, SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Royal relationships**

**

* * *

****Another new story! Hope you like it! This time we went back in history, to around the Middle Ages. Oh and, for some people who hadn't noticed, the Drama series have come to an end. We just forgot to put 'The End' in it. **

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1: **_

_**

* * *

**_

A knock on the door was being heard.

"Sasuke, we have to go." Uchiha Itachi's voice, the crown prince, could be heard through the door. "They're here."

Some ruffling was heard from the room and then the door opened, revealing the young prince, Uchiha Sasuke, dressed in black and red. He looked at his older brother and then walked past him without saying anything.

Itachi looked at his brother walking away, and then, with a heavy sigh, followed him. He wouldn't get into a discussion, right before the arrival of the Royal Hyuuga family. They walked down the stairs of their castle, and outside, towards the gardens.

Sasuke paraded to his parents, the king and queen of their land and stood beside them, waiting for the new arrivals to come. Among them, would be Sasuke's fiancée. Hyuuga Hinata, a princess from high royalty.

Itachi stood beside his father, as the crown prince should do. His golden crown stood proudly on top of his head, and he was wearing black and red as well. His mother, Uchiha Mikoto, smiled at him. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress. She was one of the most pretty women in the country. The king, Uchiha Fugaku, was a strong and proud man. But bitter and hard. He didn't smile, he didn't even look at his children. He just waited for the Hyuuga's to arrive.

Sasuke, being almost an exact copy of his father's behaviour, just stood there too. After not a long while of waiting, the Hyuuga's finally arrived in a large carriage. Sasuke pulled his clothes right and checked his sword one more time and then waited for his fiancée to get out of the carriage.

Once the carriage stopped and a servant had opened the door, a large man with long brown hair and white eyes got out of the carriage. He walked towards the Uchiha family and gave a short bow. The Uchiha's did the same and the man waited.

"Hello Lord Hyuuga." Fugaku said, nodding to the man. "I welcome you at my land. Did your journey fare well?"

"It went well, thank you Lord Uchiha. I thank you for welcoming me into your land." The Hyuuga king spoke. At that moment, Sasuke saw someone else get out of the carriage.  
A shy girl with dark blue hair and white eyes stepped out of the carriage, followed by a brown haired little girl, with white eyes too. The first girl was wearing a white dress, with a green cape. She stood next to the king, blushing. Her eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Good." Fugaku said. "This is fair Hinata, I presume?"

"Yes, you are correct. And this is my other daughter, Hanabi. I see your sons are very well educated." Lord Hyuuga said and nodded to both Sasuke and Itachi.

"Yes they are." Fugaku said. "Nice to meet the two of you, Hinata, Hanabi." At that moment another person came out of the carriage, wearing a brown tunic and white leggings, matched with brown boots. The same colour as his hair. He stood next to Hiashi now.

"Do you have a son, Hiashi?" Fugaku asked surprised, when the boy bowed.

Hiashi shook his head. "No I do not. This is my nephew, Neji. We had no family to look after him and since he is the prince, I brought him along. I hope this is not a difficulty." He said. Sasuke looked at the other prince and his eyes narrowed a little. He had never liked boys his age.

Neji looked at him too for a moment and then looked at Fugaku again, not being interested in Sasuke.

"It's nice to be here my lord." Neji said, bowing.

Fugaku nodded.

"And I welcome you, young prince." He said. "Perhaps my son Sasuke could lead you around here."

Sasuke shot a glare at his father but then turned to Neji and bowed a little.

"Very well." He said.

"I'm sorry Fugaku, but if I am not mistaken, are my Hinata and your son not supposed to spend their time together?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course, but we have to build up their relationship." Fugaku said. "So we can't let them be together the whole day, that would be too.. suffocating."

Hiashi nodded. "Of course. Very well then. If your son would be so kind as to lead my children and nephew to their rooms, then we can discuss the engagement." Hiashi said.

"Of course." Fugaku said. "You hear it Sasuke. Itachi, you go back to your study."

"Yes father." Itachi said, bowing his head, and departed.

Sasuke bowed his head too. "Excuse me." He said and then turned around, making sure the three newcomers would follow him.

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji turned to follow Sasuke now.

"Y-your land i-is beautiful, m-my prince." Hinata said, the first time she spoke after her arrival.

"Thank you. Princess." Sasuke said as he escorted them through the castle. He and princess Hinata were not allowed to speak yet, his father had told him. For now, he would just escort them to their rooms.

The servants of the princesses and the prince followed them, carrying their belongings with them. Hinata looked at Sasuke nodding. She understood. And she blushed.

Sasuke led them up the stairs, five of them to be exact and then stopped in front of a room. "Your room, princesses." Sasuke said and bowed at the two girls before him. He had to stay formal.

Hinata bowed too.

"T-Thank you m-my Prince." Hinata said, still blushing, while the servants went in to place the baggage of the princesses in. They had four servants with them, and Neji, who stayed behind now, only had one. He didn't carry a lot of stuff with him.

Hanabi nodded at Sasuke. "Thank you sir." She said polite.

"I hope it is to your liking. Please excuse me." Sasuke said and bowed once more before he started leading Neji to another room. Men and women had to be separated.

Neji followed Sasuke without saying anything. He just looked around a bit, placing everything he saw in his mind. He was a natural observer.

"I hope you do not mind. They placed your room on the other side of the castle." Sasuke spoke as he kept walking in front of Neji.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said in his calm voice. He actually did mind a bit, since he couldn't protect his cousins very well this way. He was very protective over them. He saw them as his own sisters.

"Good." Sasuke said and walked further. After a while he stopped in front of a large door. "Your room." He said and gave a small bow to Neji. He would never bow fully to another prince.

"Thank you." Neji said as he bowed too. "Funny that you won't bow as low as you did with my cousins." His servant went into the room now, while Neji looked at Sasuke with a slight smirk on his face.

Sasuke stared at Neji, eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes, well I have to be polite to them. She's my fiancée after all. You on the other hand, are lower in rank." Sasuke answered, not making it sound like he was offending Neji, but not denying he was either.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I only made a remark." Neji said, while his servant came out of the room.

"It's ready my lord." The servant said and bowed. Neji nodded to him and the servant departed. Neji turned to look at Sasuke again.

"Well I'm going to my room to change, I guess I'll see you later on this day." He said.

"I will be there shortly to pick you up for dinner." Sasuke said and bowed a little, still not as low as he did with others and then departed. He did not like that prince. Not one bit.

"Thank you." Neji said and then he only bowed with his head, just to tease the little prince, and then he walked into his room, smirking. The only way to deal with snobby princes was to tease them a little and then ignore them.

Sasuke let out a soft annoyed growl and then practically stormed through the castle. No servant would be save now that Sasuke was annoyed.

* * *

That evening, Sasuke was walking through the castle again. He was going to get the three Hyuuga's to join them at dinner, though he'd rather leave 'Prince' Neji in his room. He knocked on his fiancée's door and waited, while he regained composure.

After a few seconds the door opened and there stood Hinata, dressed in a light purple dress, what made her look truly beautiful. She blushed as she saw it was her fiance.

"Oh, h-hello Prince S-Sasuke." Hinata said. She didn't even dare to look him in the eye.

"Hello prince." Hanabi said, dressed in what looked like a smaller version of Hinata's dress. Sasuke bowed at both of them. "Good evening. I'm here to escort you to dinner." Sasuke said. Hinata looked really pretty. His father had made a good choice on that part.

Hinata nodded.

"T-that's very nice o-of you." She said, still blushing.

Sasuke offered his fiance his arm as he looked at her with a calm face. He would have to start acting like Hinata's fiance too. Hanabi giggled as she already walked out of the room. She wasn't all princess like, like Hinata was.

Hinata blushed once more as she accepted his arm, and started to walk with him. She gave Hanabi a stern look, and when she saw Sasuke looking at her she blushed once more, looking away.

"Don't get embarrassed princess." Sasuke said and smiled at her. On the inside though, he was debating whether or not he would just pass Neji's room and leave him there to starve. But that wouldn't be very prince like. And being prince like was obviously most important.

"I'm j-just a little s-shy my P-prince." Hinata said, smiling a bit.

Sasuke just simply smiled at her and then stopped in front of Neji's door. Now, would he knock? He could just run away with the two princesses and pretend he 'forgot' about Neji. A knock got him out of his thoughts. Hanabi was happily knocking on the door. Little brat, there went his plan. Now he 'had' to bring Neji along.

After a few seconds the door opened and Neji appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Hanabi." He said, smiling at her. He then looked at Sasuke. "Hello Prince." He nodded at him, giving him a small bow again.

Sasuke returned the bow, although you could barely call it one. "We're here to pick you up for dinner." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Please follow me. Father doesn't like it when someone's late." Sasuke said and started walking away already, Hinata still on his arm.

Hinata followed next to him, Neji and Hanabi behind him. Neji gave Hanabi a look that clearly said 'and what do you think of him?'

Hanabi smirked. "Typical prince." She whispered and grabbed Neji's arm, mimicking Hinata and Sasuke along the way.

Neji smirked at Hanabi and put up a proud face with his head high in the air, parading just the way like Sasuke did it.

Sasuke turned his face to look at the two behind him and both Hanabi as Neji changed the way they were walking, acting as if nothing was going on. Sasuke narrowed his eyes once and then turned his face forward again. Hanabi giggled.

Neji snorted. That guy was so easy.

* * *

After a while they arrived at the dining room. It was a huge room, with the largest table imaginable. All kinds of food were served on it. All Uchiha's were there already and King Hyuuga too. Sasuke bowed to all of them.

The three Hyuuga's did the same, bowing low and then they walked to their spots and sat down.

"Welcome." Fugaku said.

Sasuke sat down next to his brother and saw that his princess was supposed to sit next to him. Hanabi sat down next to her father.

And Neji sat down next to Hanabi, so he was facing Hinata.

"Well, dinner is ready to be served." Fugaku said and glared at the servants, wanting them to start. You could see that they would pay if they didn't start soon.

So they started and the food was served. For a while everyone ate in silence. Then King Hyuuga cleared his throat. "I wanted to discuss the upcoming marriage." He said.

"What is there left to discuss?" Fugaku asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I think the bride and groom have to know the plans too." Hiashi said and looked at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Be my guest and tell them." Fugaku said as he moved his hand towards Hiashi.

Hiashi nodded. "We have decided that we want the wedding in a month. By then both lands will be on a high point and we can unite them." Hiashi started.

"A-Alright.." Hinata said. A month? That was.. soon.

Sasuke nodded. A month was short. He never thought he would get just a month to get to know Hinata before marriage.

"Once you will be married, Hinata will stay here and we will go back to our land to get the things ready." Hiashi continued.

Neji looked at his uncle with a frown. They had to leave Hinata behind? Didn't he had to stay? Would she be save? Hinata wasn't looking all too happy either. She was a bit afraid of leaving everyone she knew. And.. she probably had to have babies with Sasuke. And that scared her a lot. A lot of women died during the birth.

"Alright." Fugaku said. "Then that's settled too."

Hiashi nodded and the silent dinner continued again. Sasuke sometimes looked at Hinata. She looked nervous and he couldn't blame her. But she'd better start acting like a princess soon.

"Sasuke, I want you to lead Princess Hinata, Hanabi and Prince Neji around after dinner." Fugaku said.

Sasuke looked at his father and then nodded. "Very well." He said. Dinner was almost over. But why did he have to lead Neji around too?

"Good." Fugaku said.

"Are there any horses here?" Hanabi asked, not being polite at all. She never was the type for that and Sasuke glared at her. What nerve to speak to him and all these people like that.

"I can show them to you if you want to." Itachi said all of sudden, with a smile on his face. He understood that it was not easy for a little girl like Hanabi to be all neat and speak with respect. She probably felt suffocated.

"Itachi." Fugaku snapped. "You have to study."

"Oh Fugaku, let the boy." The queen said all of sudden, in a soft voice. "He can take some free time too. Let him show the princess those horses."

Fugaku glared at her.

"Don't speak like that to me, Mikoto." He snapped. The Queen looked away now.

"I can show her the horses father. After all, Itachi's study is most important." Sasuke said and looked from his father to his brother. He had never liked Itachi all too much. Itachi never respected or even wanted to become the king. It was despicable.

"Indeed." Fugaku said, nodding. Itachi glared at Sasuke, but then nodded.

Hanabi looked a little disappointed. She didn't like Sasuke too much. The dinner continued until everyone finished. Sasuke waited until his father would tell him to take the Hyuuga's and show them around.

Fugaku stood now.

"Sasuke, you may go." Fugaku said, nodding to Sasuke. "Hiashi, I'll be the one to lead you around."

"Yes father." Sasuke said and looked at the three Hyuuga's. "Please follow me." He told them as Hiashi stood up too and followed Fugaku.

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji stood, while Mikoto kept sitting there, staring at the table. She was lost in her own thoughts. Neji looked at her a bit concerned. He'd search some more information about that.

Sasuke led the three Hyuuga's outside and kept walking until they entered a very, very large room. "This is the ballroom. Our wedding will be held here Princess." Sasuke explained.

Hinata nodded, while looking around.

"Its b-bigger and more b-beautiful then a-at my h-house.." Hinata said.

"Thank you. We had it decorated by the most respectable decorators. Let's continue." Sasuke said and started walking out of the room again.

The Hyuuga's followed him. Neji wanted to just do it himself, but it would be arrogant to say that he was going to do this on his own. So he silently followed them.

Sasuke stopped at another large room, filled with closets full of books. "This is the library as you can see." Sasuke said. "My brother spends most of his time here."

Neji looked around. This was more like it. He loved books.

"How many books does your library have?" Neji asked. "I never saw this many."

Hinata nodded, agreeing with him. She never saw this either.

"A few thousands I presume." Sasuke said. "We made sure we had everything here."

"Can I use this library tonight?" Neji asked. He'd better ask first.

"You can try, but I would suggest to leave if Itachi is here too." Sasuke answered and then already walked out of the room. He wasn't in for Neji going crazy about books.

Neji nodded and then followed Sasuke again, as Hinata and Hanabi started doing that too.

Sasuke led the three through the entire castle, through every room. He was doing it fast and efficient, no need for him to spend useless amounts of time with Neji and that young princess. After a while they finally entered the garden. "As you can see, this is the garden. The horses are there." Sasuke said and pointed to a stable, pretty far away from them.

"Y-you have a l-lot of them.." Hinata said, while she looked at the horses in awe.

"Yes, just like everything." Sasuke said, obviously full of himself. Hanabi laughed.

"I'm going there!" She said and darted off to the horses.

"Come back inside when it's becoming dark ok?" Neji called after her, a bit concerned. Hinata smiled at him. She loved it that her cousin was so concerned all the time.

"You can do whatever you want now." Sasuke said as he turned to Neji. Now was the perfect time to dump them and get to spend time with Hinata.

Neji made a sound that sounded like 'tch', but he actually didn't really care.

"I'll keep myself busy at the library." Neji said, and then walked off. It was obvious that Sasuke wanted him gone.

Sasuke waited for Neji to be gone and then turned to Hinata. He offered her his arm again. "Why don't we go for a walk." He said.

Hinata blushed as she took his arm.

"O-of course." She said. She was nervous, this was her first time alone together with Sasuke.

"How do you like the castle?" Sasuke asked as they started walking through the garden. The sun was already setting and the garden looked really pretty like this. Sasuke just hoped it would make an impact on Hinata.

"I l-love it." Hinata said. "There a-are a lot of f-flowers here and I l-like it how the s-sun shines on them."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, it's very pretty. But the garden is not the castle princess." Sasuke said and gave her a slight smirk.

"Y-yes I k-know." Hinata said, blushing even more. "..I l-like the castle too."

"Good. Since they planned you have to start living here in a month and all." Sasuke said.

"I k-know." Hinata said. "I h-hope we w-will get happy t-together... and n-not marry in t-the way m-most do..."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. The way most do? That 'was' the way to marry. The happy factor would come after that.

"W-well a lot m-marry out of plight a-and never become h-happy." Hinata said, looking at Sasuke.

"Marriage is for your land. Not for you." Sasuke spoke as he stopped in front of a bench. "Please, do sit down."

"Y-yes but you c-can still hope." Hinata softly said, while sitting down. "W-what do you h-hope for?"

What do you hope for? What kind of question was that? "I hope my land fares well." Sasuke finally said as he sat down next to Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"A-and.. with t-the marriage?" Hinata asked, still red.

Sasuke thought for a while. "I hope that it stands up to my father's expectations and that everything goes well for both our countries. " He finally answered, thinking that was a pretty good answer.

Hinata looked at him silently. He hadn't answered her question at all. He said exactly the same as he did before. She looked away. Sasuke probably wasn't the husband she longed for.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. Had he said something wrong? He didn't think so.

"What do you hope for?" He asked her.

"The s-same." She lied. She knew she shouldn't speak against him. She would be his, after all.

"Oh. Good. That's most important." Sasuke said and looked at the garden. His father had found a good girl for him to marry. One who wanted what he wanted. Sasuke did not know how wrong he was though.

"So w-what do you l-like to do?" Hinata asked him, after they sat there for a few moments of silence.

"I mostly just do my duties instead of have a fun time. Doing your duties goes before everything." Sasuke answered. He looked at Hinata.

"Y-yes I k-know, but e-everyone has s-some free time.." Hinata said, blushing.

"I study when I'm not on duties." Sasuke explained. "What about you then?"

"I l-like to d-dance.." Hinata softly said. She looked at Sasuke now.

"Ah. Good. We'll have to be doing our fair share of dancing on our wedding." Sasuke said and looked back at her, before smiling a bit.

"I-Indeed." Hinata said.

Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"We should head back. It's getting dark." Sasuke said and offered his arm again.

Hinata nodded and stood too. After she straightened her dress, she took his arm. She didn't knew what to say anymore.

Sasuke and her walked through the garden, back into the castle. They were both silent for a long time before Sasuke spoke up.

"How do you want the wedding to go?" He asked.

"J-just as o-others go." Hinata said. She knew it would he his answer. She had her own idea of marrying, but that wouldn't be accepted by the Royal families.

"It won't go as other weddings in this castle. They're much bigger." Sasuke said, you could hear in his voice he was proud of that fact.

"H-how would it g-go then?" Hinata asked.

"Bigger and better. But it's up to my father to plan it. But I know for a fact that our entire population will be there." Sasuke answered.

"Alright.." Hinata softly said, almost whispered. "C-can you bring me t-to my room?"

"Of course. I something wrong princess?" Sasuke asked as he led Hinata back to her room.

"N-no, I'm j-just a bit t-tired." Hinata lied. She never lied so much.

"Ah. Well no wonder. You had a long trip." Sasuke said as they arrived at the Princess's door. "Have a good rest."

"T-thank you." Hinata said, as she opened her door. "I w-wish you the s-same, your H-Highness."

Sasuke smiled at her. He couldn't help but feel proud of the words though, not knowing they were not intended that way. He bowed at Hinata.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for breakfast." He said.

Hinata looked at him and then nodded. Without saying anything else she entered her room and quickly closed the door.

Sasuke looked at the closed door for a while and then turned around, ready to leave to his own room. He needed some rest too.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews on one chapter! Well I hope you guys will like this chapter as well!**

**

* * *

**

At the same moment, Neji was sitting on a huge chair in the library. His legs were swung over the arm-rest of the chair, in his right hand rested a book. His left hand he used to support his head with. The library was full of books he wanted to read. The one he was reading now was about the history of this castle. It was very interesting, that was of course why Neji was reading it.

He heard the door of the library open, but couldn't see who was there, since he was sitting at the back of the library. He could hear soft footsteps walking closer to him. Did this person wanted to talk to him?

"Why hello." Came a voice near Neji and slowly Neji could make out the person walking towards him. It was a long figure, with medium long, white hair. He walked towards Neji and stopped in front of him with a small smile on his face. He was wearing a purple tunic and a sorcerers hat.

Neji frowned. What a strange way of dressing that person had. Was it a wizard?

"Good evening." He said. He was wondering if he had to stand up. At home, he could stay on his place. He was a prince after all.

"Good evening to you too. Can I ask you who you are? I heard the Hyuuga Princess and her father were coming along, but you can't possibly be one of them." The man said and laughed a little nervously.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, the nephew of King Hiashi." Neji nodded, while he bowed his head a little. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before on this day."

"Oh! You are a prince. Please excuse my impoliteness." The man said and bowed low for Neji. "My name is Kimimarou. I am the wizard of the castle." He explained. "Please, do forgive me." The wizard stayed bowed forward.

"There's no need for you to ask for forgiveness, Lord Kimimarou." Neji said, looking at the man. What a strange figure.

"Thank you your Highness." Kimimarou said and stood straight again. "Do you like to read?" He asked.

"I love to read." Neji said, nodding. "I read all the books in my own library."

"That is quite impressive. I hope you find new books to read here to make your stay pleasant." Kimimarou said and smiled at Neji.

"I'm sure I will." Neji said with a smile. "I already found a few of them. Do you like to read too, my Lord?"

"Oh please, just call me Kimimarou your Highness. And yes, I do. I have to read a lot of potions books so I can make potions myself. I wouldn't be a wizard if I did not enjoy books." Kimimarou explained.

"You make potions?" Neji asked. "What kind?" He didn't believe at all in that kind of stuff.

"Oh all sorts of. I cure all diseases or inconveniences. That's why the King asked for me to stay here." Kimimarou explained.

"So you make potions in exchange for staying here?" Neji asked. He was looking at the man a bit untrusting.

"You could call it that yes your Higness. My potions help the servants and the Royal Family of diseases and other things they wish to get rid of. And sometimes even to gain. The King insisted on me staying here." Kimimarou answered.

Neji nodded slowly.

"Why are you called a wizard then?" Neji asked. He knew that this was a rude question, but he was probably one of the few who could actually ask such a question.

Kimimarou's smile faded as he coughed. "A wizard can do things regular people can't. So can I." He explained, a little more stern then before.

"So you can do magic?" Neji asked, acting like he was interested. He knew that the wizard wouldn't be able to answer this question though.

"It's a kind of magic." Kimimarou explained. "Now if you would please excuse me your Highness. I have things to do." He said and bowed again.

Neji nodded.

"Of course." Neji said. "Thank you for the interesting conversation." He gave the wizard a fake smile. But his eyes said what he thought. He didn't trust this man and didn't believe him.

"Thank you too." Kimimarou said and then strolled off, a little too fast for Neji's liking.

Neji watched him go, and after a while, he stood and walked out of the library. There, he saw someone walking who he already knew. The young snobby prince. He walked towards him.

"Hello." he said. He'd ask him about that strange wizard.

Sasuke looked at Neji a bit irritated. Neji was definitely not someone he had wanted to run into now. Or ever, for that matter.

"Evening." Sasuke said and kept walking.

"I want to ask you something, don't walk away from me." Neji said as he followed Sasuke . That little..

"I walk whenever I like to walk. Ask your question and go." Sasuke said as he still kept walking. If Neji wanted to ask him something so badly, he would just have to follow. He was higher in rank then Neji was so he had the right.

"You know, it's really childish of you to just walk away like a beaten dog." Neji snapped. "If you're going to behave like a spoiled toddler I won't even waste the energy to ask you something."

Sasuke turned around to Neji, crossing his arms. He was 'not' childish. How dare Neji say something like that.

"I walk when I walk. If you don't like it, then go bother someone else. 'Prince'." Sasuke said, spitting out the name like Neji was a disgrace to the word.

"What, do you have something against other boys?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. "Other 'princes'? It is childish, since a grown up person would answer almost every question, even when he or she doesn't like the person asking it. I have to admit that I admire your courage, that you even dare to call yourself a worthy prince. Anyway, what I wanted to ask you is how long that wizard has been here already."

Sasuke stared at Neji raging over the words he just spoke.

"How dare you." He spat at Neji walking back to him and stop just inches in front of Neji. He would show that fake prince what a true prince was like.

"You can't stand it that I'm right, can you?" Neji asked. "Now prove yourself at being a prince and answer my question." Was that kid trying to make him scared or something?

"If you feel like you are such a prince, then battle me." Sasuke answered, not giving Neji an answer. He was far from done with Neji.

"With what, piggy riding?" Neji asked with a snort. "I don't feel like proving myself to you, since I never said that I'm better than you. I don't need people to look up on me, I don't need their respect. I just do what I have to do, and battling you isn't in my program."

"Why? Are you scared of losing? If someone here is not worthy of being called a prince it's you. You should have your priority's and they are obviously wrong." Sasuke snapped.

"If you can only solve problems with battling then you are very weak." Neji snapped. "And you can think that I'm not worthy, perhaps because I don't parade around like I own the world, but I don't care what someone like you thinks of me. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to search someone who can bring it up to answer a single question without making a drama of it."

Sasuke gave a low growl at Neji before backing up, closing his eyes in frustration and crossing his arms again.

"He lived here at least all my life." He snapped at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said. "Thank you. I wish you a very good night." Neji bowed with a slight smirk and then departed, walking back towards his room. Childish. Just childish.

Sasuke though, wasn't done with the other prince. He followed Neji through the castle. If Neji thought he was childish before, he hadn't seen Sasuke even 'trying' to be childish.

Neji walked towards his own room, without noticing Sasuke following him. He entered a new hallway now, looking around. Was he.. lost? This castle was huge after all. Perhaps.. to the left. He walked to the left, and he saw, relieved, that he had chosen the right way. His room was somewhere in this hallway.

Sasuke though moved up his pace and was walking right behind Neji. No ignoring him now anymore. His footsteps were clearly heard behind Neji.

Neji frowned and then turned around, halting in his pace.

"..Why are you following me?" Neji asked, as he saw it was Sasuke following him. Ok, that was just plain weird.

"Why are you asking?" Sasuke asked back and smirked at Neji. Now it was time to get really annoying. He was known for driving people crazy.

"Well, it's not really normal to just follow someone." Neji said with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Who said I was following you?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms again.

"If you're not, go ahead and walk towards your destination." Neji said. He shrugged and then walked towards his room and opened the door.

Sasuke smirked some more as he walked through Neji's door. "Thank you." He said and walked towards the window. "Nice view you have. 'Prince'." Sasuke said as he leaned against the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" Neji snapped.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked, putting up an innocent face. He knew answering questions with useless questions in return could easily drive people to snap.

"...Seriously, I don't have time for this." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a bored face.

"Why? What else do you have to do?" Sasuke asked as he stayed where he was.

"Well, sleep?" Neji said as he walked towards Sasuke. "Get out of my room."

"Isn't this technically my room?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Neji.

"No, it's technically your father's room, you don't owe the castle." Neji said. "I warn you another time, get out of my room."

"Doesn't it technically make it more 'my' room then it does yours?" Sasuke asked again, his smirk growing wider.

Neji glared at him.

"What do you want?" Neji asked. Why was this brat doing this? Was he playing games with him?

"What do you think I want?" Sasuke asked, playing the innocent role. This could get fun.

"Being annoying as a shitfly?" Neji snapped.

"Please, define 'shitfly'." Sasuke said and gave Neji the fakest smile he had ever given anyone.

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Out of my room." He snapped as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him with him towards the exit of his room.

Sasuke though, pulled his arm away and looked at Neji.

"Didn't I explain that this room was more mine then it would ever be yours?" He asked again.

"Yes but now 'I' sleep in it." Neji snapped as he pushed Sasuke towards the door.

"Now who's being childish?" Sasuke said and smirked at Neji as he simply stepped aside, making Neji shoot forward.

Neji almost bumped against the wall, but stopped himself in time.

"You are the one who's being childish." Neji snapped. "You are walking into my room and start to irritate me. Get out of my room."

"Now now 'prince', calm down. I simply came to 'my' room because I felt like it. You're not telling me you want to take that freedom from me now are you?" Sasuke asked and smirked again.

"Do you want me to punch you or something?" Neji snapped. "Get out of here, it might be your room or your fathers room or whoever owns this room, but it was appointed to me so this month it's my room, now get out of it! Else I'll really have to use violence!" He started to get angry now. Really angry.

"I thought battling me wasn't in your program." Sasuke laughed out. That stupid prince should better watch himself. Sasuke might not look like it, but he was known for his fighting skills. It wasn't just pride that made him carry his sword around all day.

Neji growled and then his fist shot out, towards Sasuke's jaw. Everyone in his country knew that he shouldn't be made angry. He was stronger then he looked.

Sasuke's face turned from smirking into serious as he grabbed his sword in a split second and held it to Neji's face before Neji even had the chance to hit him. He would not have anyone hit him, especially not the lame excuse for a prince Neji was.

Neji's eyes narrowed even more.

"Jeez you are even weaker then I thought." He snapped. "Remove that sword."

"If anyone here is weak it's you. It's not weak to defend yourself, it's weak to have no self-control." Sasuke snapped back. He knew he shouldn't be the one talking, but right now, Neji had to be put in place.

"You are the one who's driving me crazy." Neji snapped. "I'm a very calm person and I don't like it to be like this, but you just have to go in here, act like a toddler to get me angry and now you get what you want and you go whine like the child you are that I'm weak."

"Really now? I got what I wanted right? If you want to fight me, then fight me. But if you don't, I have proven that I am the better prince here." Sasuke snapped.

"No you haven't." Neji snapped. "You are the one that wants to solve things with fighting."

"Weren't you the one who gave the first punch?" Sasuke said and stared at Neji calmly. He was sure someone like Neji would never be able to beat him.

"It didn't even hit you idiot." Neji hissed. "And you know why I did that, I had no other choice. What would you do, if I kept standing in your room?"

"Ask for my servants to just remove you." Sasuke said. "And you didn't hit me, because 'I' gave you no chance for that." Sasuke started smirking again.

"And if you couldn't ask for your servants, if you had to do it all alone?" Neji asked, mimicking Sasuke's voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Neji. "Does it matter what I would've done? I'm not you, luckily." Sasuke snapped.

"It does matter, since you wouldn't have found an other solution then giving a good punch." Neji spat. "Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Well like I said before, it technically is my room." Sasuke said, being the smart ass he was. He redrew his sword and put it away, but kept his hand on it just in case.

"Jeez you're the most terrible toddler I've ever seen!" Neji yelled at Sasuke and shoved him out of the way, and stormed out of his room. He had it with that stupid excuse for a prince. Sasuke looked at Neji and then sighed. Maybe, 'just' maybe he had gone too far. But Neji had it coming. Right?

* * *

The next morning, King Hiashi was walking through the garden. He was always up early to prevent the morning rush. As he was walking, he spotted someone on a bench. When he walked closer, he identified the person. It was his nephew, Neji. He rushed towards him.

"Neji what are you doing here?!" He yelled.

Neji woke up, startled. He looked at his uncle a bit sleepily. He hadn't heard the question, only some yelling.

"...Good morning sir." Neji said.

"Why are you sleeping outside?! Explain yourself this instant!" Hiashi yelled as he pulled Neji up.

Neji quickly straightened his robes.

"Well, someone wouldn't leave my room and was bothering me the whole time, wanting me to fight him." Neji said. "I tried to punch him after I told him like six times to go away and even warned him that I'd punch him, and then he took his sword. In the end I decided to go, because else I'd lose myself. And you know that if that happens, I'm not very friendly. That was it, my lord."

"Are you saying someone 'made' you sleep outside?" Hiashi said, narrowing his eyes. He would not tolerate someone to treat his family like that.

"Well it was my choice to sleep outside but since it wouldn't be really respectful towards lord Fugaku to sleep in his library, for example, so I decided to sleep outside." Neji said.

"And you could not sleep in your own room because someone decided he should sleep there? Who was this? I'll have him fired immediately." Hiashi snapped angry.

"Well not sleep, but he said it was his room and didn't wanted to go." Neji said. "And you can't fire him since he's from the Royal family."

"Who is it? I will have him punished severely. You know nobody treats us like that Neji." Hiashi snapped again.

"Uncle, it was Prince Sasuke." Neji said. "We just can't stand each other. He did it to annoy me."

"Well I will make sure his father will have a word with him and punish him the way he should. This is unacceptable. We are guests here and we deserve respect." Hiashi snapped. "You go inside, fresh yourself up and I will have a word with that Prince's father."

Neji looked at his uncle and then bowed, nodding.

"Thank you my lord." He said. "I will. If you can excuse me."

"Of course." Hiashi said and immediately stormed away, ready to demand the respect for his family.

Hiashi walked through the castle and stormed into the room he knew Fugaku was in.

"You have to teach that child of you some manners! It is unacceptable that he let my nephew sleep outside! Keep your child under control Fugaku, he shouldn't let his jealousy to other boys get the best of him!" He roared at Fugaku. He didn't even care that the rest of Fugaku's family was right there too.

"Calm yourself down Hiashi." Fugaku said with a frown. "Where are you talking about?"

"I am talking about that son of yours which made my nephew sleep outside because he was too childish to let Neji sleep without a fight!" Hiashi yelled, not about to calm down any time soon.

"Seriously Hiashi." Fugaku said. "Calm down, sit, and tell me what happened. You are ranting now."

Hiashi kept standing though.

"I am not ranting! Your son there made my nephew sleep outside because he decided Neji's room was suddenly his!" Hiashi yelled furious.

"Is that true Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, well more like, barked at Sasuke.

Mikoto looked at the situation concerned, but a bit disappointed too. At Sasuke, that is.

"I did not make him sleep outside father." Sasuke said, bowing his head. He knew he had it coming now. How dare that Neji tell on him like that.

"Nonsense!" Hiashi yelled. "He was sleeping outside because 'you' would not let him in his own room!"

"He wouldn't have said to Neji to sleep outside, that´s sure." Fugaku said. But then he glared at Sasuke. "But did you told him the room was yours?"

Sasuke didn't look at his father. He just stared at the table.

"Yes father." He softly said.

" And why did you do that?" Fugaku snapped. "That is very childlike, do you know that?"

"He got on my nerves." Sasuke admitted, keeping his head low.

"You'd better punish him." Hiashi snapped at Fugaku.

" And why did he get on your nerves?" Fugaku snapped. "Because he's another boy? Another prince? Although I can't call you a prince now."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He always had a hard time dealing with his father's comment. Especially those types.

"...Because...I don't like him." Sasuke finally answered.

"And that's a reason for acting like a child?" Fugaku spat. "That will be one week mucking the stables of the horses, and I want you to apologise to Neji and to Lord Hiashi for this."

"But father!" Sasuke pleaded as he looked at his father desperate. Mucking the stables he could do. Apologising to King Hiashi he could do too. But he would 'never' apologise to Neji.

" Yes?" Fugaku asked, while he looked at his son threatening. " Protest against this form of punishment and I'll make it even longer. And I'm getting less respect for you this way. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you'd be a better prince, to be proud of. It seems that I'm mistaken."

Sasuke looked at his father. Disappointed? Mistaken him to be a better prince? Sasuke hung his head down. Those words would haunt him for months now. And it was all Neji's fault. "Yes father." Sasuke softly said. He looked at King Hiashi and swallowed. "..I'm sorry King." He said and bowed at him.

Itachi was looking at his father with a frown now. How could he be so hard? Sasuke was acting like a child, but the pride of Fugaku for his son was everything for Sasuke. How could his father take that so easily of his youngest? Itachi could feel the hate for his father getting worse and worse.

" And now search the young Prince." Fugaku spat. " Don't you dare to mistreat our guests ever again. Lord Hiashi, I apologise for the behaviour of my youngest. How can I repay you?"

"The punishment was enough." Hiashi said as he shot Sasuke a glare who was walking out of the room after having bowed at his father. He would search Neji later, but right now, he had to gather his thoughts again. And try to get over his father's words a little.

Fugaku sighed. " I'll show you the gardens today then." Fugaku said. "You'll love them. Or do you want to go into the city? There are a few executions in the city from rebellion leaders. I don't know if you ever saw one?"

"The gardens will be fine for today." Hiashi answered and they both left the room together.

Itachi sighed as he stood to go to the library, to do some study. And Mikoto was left alone in the dining room again.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After Sasuke had come over the shock of his father's words he was storming towards Neji's room. It was all his fault this happened. All Neji's fault, because Neji just had to do something as stupid as to sleep outside and then tell the King that it was all Sasuke's fault to begin with. As Sasuke reached Neji's door he swung it open.

"Neji you bastard!" He yelled but then was silent.

He stared at Neji. At a naked Neji. A very naked Neji. With his pants halfway up and nothing else on his skin. Nothing. Nowhere to be exact. Sasuke stared some more, not knowing what to say or do. He felt his face getting red.

Neji stared at him in horror now, and his face was red immediately. After a few moments of staring he quickly pulled up his pants.

"Can't you knock or something?" He snapped, quickly turning around, with his back to Sasuke, and put on a tunic. Damn that guy! "Turn around!"

Sasuke automatically turned around, trying to get his normal skin tone back. For some reason it wasn't working though. And Sasuke was ignoring the fact that it could be anything else then the fact of seeing someone naked in the first place.

"You should lock the door if you're playing dress up." Sasuke finally snapped as he got his thoughts back in one line again.

"This is your room right, you should know that there isn't a lock in here." Neji snapped back, as he closed his tunic.

"Then have guards whatever. Can I turn around already?" Sasuke snapped as he already turned around, God knows why.

"Well I'm almost done." Neji said as he sat down. "I thought I wouldn't need those because it's not common to just storm into a room without knocking. So what do you want?" He started to put on his boots now.

Sasuke turned around to Neji and walked towards him. Once he was standing in front of Neji he put his arms in his sides.

"Why did you tell on me?" He snapped angry.

" I didn't tell on you." Neji calmly said. "About what would I have done that anyway?" He put his left boot on, over his legging.

"Oh don't act stupid! You told your uncle about that I called this my room and then you went to sleep outside and made it look like it was my fault!" Sasuke yelled. OK, so he wasn't over his father's words yet. He would just have to get it out by getting angry at Neji.

Neji frowned. "Oh that." Neji said. "I was sleeping outside yes, because I thought it would be disrespectful to sleep in the first room I saw. If my uncle had found me in an other room or in the library or something he would have had the same reaction. He asked me what happened so I told him. I told him it was my own choice to sleep outside too." He put on his other boot now.

"Oh so that's why he told my father it was my fault you slept outside?! You could've just gone back you bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled Neji's boot out of his hand. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Neji glared at him.

"Look, I'm dressing." Neji said. "If you want a serious conversation, you wait. And I thought that you'd just stay in my room, waiting until I got back to annoy me even more. I have no problems with sleeping outside, so why bother on going back? And it's not my fault my uncle makes huge problems about this kind of things. But in the end, it was your fault, kind of." He calmly pulled his boot back.

"It was not my fault! It was your fault my father thinks I'm not worthy of being a prince now, not mine! If you wouldn't have been as stupid to go sleep outside this would've never happened!" Sasuke yelled furious. How dare Neji speak to him like that? Tell him it was his own fault. It was not 'his' fault.

"Do you really think that if I had slept in a room that was not pointed to me your father wouldn't have been angry at you?" Neji said. "He would ask me why I slept there and there I'd just tell the truth. And I already told you you're not worthy of being a prince, you should already know that." He put on his boot again and closed it, so Sasuke couldn't take it from him again.

"Does this make you proud or anything!? Does it make you proud that my dad thinks of my unworthy now?! Does it!? Because if so, there will not be one day that I won't make you pay!" Sasuke yelled at Neji, feeling himself getting even angrier then he already was.

"It doesn't make me proud, but it only proves that I'm not the only one who's thinking of you unworthy of being a prince." Neji said. "If I were you, I'd take it serious and think about it. Perhaps you can make your father proud that way." He stood now and started to comb his hair. Sasuke let out a frustrated growl and then pushed Neji onto the bed out of anger, pulling on his hair. Yes, Sasuke had bad temper and yes he could snap. This was one of those moments and Neji would live to regret it.

Neji let out a soft wince at this, and then glared at Sasuke.

"Get off of me." He snapped, as he brought his hands to his hair to wring it loosened from Sasuke's grip.

"Apologize!" Sasuke yelled as he kept his grip on Neji's hair, making it even tighter. He was sitting on top of Neji and was holding him down with his free hand.

Neji let out a grunt in response as he started to struggle by trying to push Sasuke off him. He'd never apologize for something he wasn't sorry for.

Sasuke struggled back, keeping Neji down and pulling his hair to keep him there. He had definitely snapped at the moment. He didn't even care if Neji would tell his father this right now. He would regret it later.

" Let go of me!" Neji yelled now, as it seriously started to hurt. He became really frustrated when he noticed Sasuke was stronger than him.

"I will if you apologize!" Sasuke yelled and pulled Neji up a bit, before painfully pushing him down on the bed again. He kept his grip on Neji's hair at all times.

Neji growled and then he brought up his knee as fast as possible and managed to give Sasuke a kick on his left knee. He pushed as hard as he could against Sasuke's shoulders, trying to push him around. Sasuke was far too close.. much too close.

Sasuke grunted at Neji's knee but just pulled on his hair even harder. He needed that apology. If he couldn't get it from his father then at least from Neji.

"Just give me the frigging apology!" He yelled desperate, pushing his hand hard on Neji's chest. Sasuke grunted at Neji's knee but just pulled on his hair even harder. He needed that apology. If he couldn't get it from his father then at least from Neji. "Just give me the frigging apology!" He yelled desperate, pushing his hand hard on Neji's chest.

" I won't apologise for something I'm not sorry for!" Neji yelled back. "Get off of me!" He kept struggling, but it became a bit weaker because of the pain on the skin of his head. His head was being pulled back more and more now, he barely could look Sasuke in the eyes.

"I don't care, just apologize!" Sasuke yelled and wasn't about to let go. He hated Neji right now. Absolutely hated him for making him look bad in front of his father. It was already hard enough without Neji butting in.

"No." Neji grunted as he kept trying to get loose. But he wouldn't lower himself on hitting Sasuke. He learned something of the encounter of yesterday, but he wouldn't tell Sasuke that of course. He gave a huge push now, the hardest he could, but he saw it barely had any effect.

Sasuke gave out another frustrated roar as he pulled Neji up again. This time though, he lost his balance and since they were already sitting at the edge of the bed, both Sasuke as Neji fell off the bed and hit the floor hard. They fell on top of each other. In a very awkward position.

Neji immediately went red as he felt that his and Sasuke's groin were pressing against each other and his own legs were entwined with Sasuke's. And Sasuke was laying on him, with his head 'very' close to him. He froze in shock at seeing this.

Sasuke groaned for a little while as he opened his eyes. He looked right into Neji's eyes, feeling Neji's breath in his neck. Then the rest got to him. The fact that their bodies were pressed together, legs intertwined. Their faces just inches apart. Sasuke couldn't help but get red again and just stare. All he could do was stare.

And Neji stared back.

"...Get off of me." He softly said, almost whispered, although, for some reason, he even liked having Sasuke on top of him.

Sasuke swallowed until the words dawned into him and he practically jumped of Neji. His face turned angry again and he looked at Neji. "You still have to apologise." He snapped. He would never admit that it was just a cover up. Not even to himself.

" I won't." Neji snapped as he stood. "Leave."

"Why won't you just apologise? It'll get me of your case." Sasuke snapped back.

"As I said, I won't apologize for something I'm not sorry for." Neji said. "You have reasons to apologize to me too, but you don't do that either. So I guess we're even now."

Sasuke stared at Neji, angry again.

"Fine." He snapped and turned around, leaving the room, of course not before slamming the door closed with a loud bang. Because frankly, that was who Sasuke was. And right now, it was more of the frustration of the position he was in with Neji a few minutes ago, then Neji not apologising. But he would not admit that either.

* * *

Itachi was walking through the castle and decided that he wanted to talk to Sasuke. Luckily his room was near. Itachi walked towards Sasuke's room and knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Come in." Came Sasuke's voice. It didn't seem all to warm though.

Itachi opened the door and stepped inside.

"..What's wrong?" Itachi asked, concerned, as he closed the door behind him. Sasuke was looking upset.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, doing absolutely nothing. He looked at Itachi and then looked at the wall again. "Why do you care?" He snapped at Itachi.

"Because I'm your brother." Itachi said, as he sat down next to him.

Sasuke moved a bit away from Itachi. "Just go away, it's none of your business." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke I only want to help you." Itachi said with a frown. "Why won't you let me come closer then your outside self? Your hard self?"

"Oh shut up. You don't care." Sasuke said and turned away, crossing his arms. Itachi had no right to ask that from him. Itachi was one of the reasons his father was not proud of him.

Itachi looked at him, a bit sad.

"...Well might you need me, I'll be there." He said, standing up again.

"I need you to help me when I actually need you. Not when you're unwanted." Sasuke snapped.

"You never need me." Itachi said now, and walked towards the door. "I don't see why I even keep trying to make you happy." He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Sasuke turned around and lay down on his bed now, pulling up the covers. He did not need Itachi. He did not need anybody. And he did not need to be happy. As long as he kept that in mind, at least some day his father would be proud.

* * *

That afternoon, Neji walked towards the training field of the castle, to practise with his bow and arrows. When he arrived there, he saw Sasuke already practising there, so he chose to stand a few metres away from him. He already saw that he himself was a lot better on the bow than Sasuke was. Perhaps Sasuke focused more on the sword, but whatever. Neji saw that a few shooting spots were there already, so he could immediately begin. That was what he did.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped at Neji, trying to keep focus on his shooting. It wasn't working anymore though, for some reason.

"I'm here for the same reason as you are here." Neji said and released an arrow. He noticed they were the only ones here.

"Go do this another time." Sasuke snapped as he released an arrow. He missed miserably though, to his own annoyance.

"I do this when I want." Neji said. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée now?"

"None of your business. I have more important things to do." Sasuke answered as he tried to focus again but gave out a frustrated growl when he couldn't anymore.

"Hm it seems important indeed." Neji said as he noticed how bad Sasuke was shooting. He himself shoot an arrow perfectly in the goal.

"Shut up, I'd beat you anytime with everything else." Sasuke snapped as he looked at Neji angry.

" Perhaps." Neji said, as he continued to focus on his shooting.

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked after a while of silence. He really wondered, but he would just make it look like he just wanted Neji gone anyhow.

"Well, to shoot arrows." Neji lied. In truth, he was curious about the prince. A bit. Perhaps.

"I mean to the castle. Why did you come along? Why didn't they just leave you at your castle? It would sure as hell make things easier for me." Sasuke said. He knew it was stupid to say it like that, but he couldn't risk it to sound nice.

" You can make it easier for yourself too." Neji snapped. "And I came along because my uncle requested it."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped back, ignoring Neji's other comment.

"No idea." Neji said, as he released another arrow.

"Where are your parents?" Sasuke brutally asked, not knowing it was a rude question. He was really just curious.

"If you really want to know, they are dead." Neji snapped, glaring at Sasuke. He then turned around and went to gather his arrows.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..Oh..Sorry." He said, not trying to sound all too apologising, but at least sounding polite. No need for him to show any emotions.

" I guess I'll leave you alone for now." Neji snapped as he walked past Sasuke. He didn't wanted to show Sasuke his sadness. He didn't needed that brat to know how much he missed his parents.

"You just got here." Sasuke said surprised. Wait. Why did he care that Neji left? He hated Neji. He must hate him.

" Shut up." Neji snapped as he started walking even harder.

"Why? What did I say?" Sasuke asked confused. What the hell was wrong with Neji all of a sudden?

Neji didn't answer and just walked away. He really didn't needed Sasuke to see him become emotional. He wouldn't cry, but if Sasuke continued about his parents, he was sure he would get emotional.

Sasuke quickly picked up his bow and arrows and followed Neji. "...What is wrong with you? This is 'so' impolite. You can't just walk away from me." Sasuke snapped, oblivious to the situation.

"What, you wanted me to go right." Neji muttered, swallowing. Damn it. Why couldn't he just shove it back into his mind?

"Yes. Before we...well whatever. What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked again, this time a little nicer.

"...Nothing." Neji said, and started to walk even harder.

Sasuke just moved up his pace too. "Yes there is. Is it about your parents?" Sasuke asked.

Neji just stayed silent now and kept his gaze fixed upon the floor. He wouldn't let Sasuke know.

"This is impolite. Talk to me." Sasuke said as he stared at Neji. This was so confusing.

"Look I'm just trying to put my parents into the back of my mind OK." Neji snapped.

Sasuke looked at Neji while staying silent. "...Did they die recently?" Sasuke finally asked. He could understand it was hard for Neji if that was the case.

Neji was silent for a while.

"Four years ago." He finally said.

"Oh...That's pretty recent..I'm sorry for you." Sasuke said and kept looking at Neji. He still wondered about something though.

"..It doesn't matter." Neji silently said.

"Of course it does, they're your parents." Sasuke said. He thought about that. How bad would he feel if his parents died?

Neji shrugged. "It's four years ago." He said.

"Four years is not a long time. How did they die?" Sasuke asked, the words coming out before he could even stop himself from asking.

"...They were killed by barbarians." Neji muttered and then he bit his lip. He had to prevent the tears to even come towards his eyes. He wouldn't let them out. "..Since then my uncle hates barbarians a lot."

"...Oh..I'm sorry..I guess I'll leave you alone." Sasuke said, knowing he had gone too far. He took a left to leave Neji in peace.

"..Thanks." Neji muttered before disappearing into the woods. He didn't felt like going back into the castle. He just needed to think now.

* * *

Neji was walking through the castle, after he had walked in the forest. He was heading towards the library, but then he saw a bit of a.. disturbing sight. The wizard, Kimimarou, was listening at the door of the crown Prince Itachi. Neji frowned. That was so impolite.

"Enjoying yourself?" Neji asked, as he stood behind Kimimarou.

Kimimarou practically jumped up as he turned around to Neji. "..O-oh..Your majesty..What brings you here?" Kimimarou asked stuttering as he put up a smile.

"I was heading towards the library." Neji said with an eyebrow pulled up. "Do you know how impolite it is to listen at conversations of others."

"Oh..Oh no..It's not what you think." Kimimarou said nervously. "Prince Itachi asked me to keep an eye on him." Kimimarou waved his hand in front of him, making him come across even more nervous.

"I think that's not really the job of a wizard hm." Neji said. "I can see that you're lying. What are you planning?"

Kimimarou's smile immediately faded. "Listen, your Majesty. This is none of your business. And if you don't keep your mouth shut I will just have to put a spell on you." He threatened.

"Listen, wizard." Neji said. "I already know that you aren't a real wizard, you're just a doctor who knows a lot about herbs. If you want to cast a spell upon me, then do it. I just want to know what you're planning."

Kimimarou stared at Neji for a while, before sweat dropping. "Well I will put a spell upon you, you just wait!" He shouted out and was about to leave.

Neji grabbed the wizards arm and then pushed him against the wall, glaring at him.

"You know that I can walk inside of Prince Itachi's room and tell him that you've been eavesdropping on him, do you?" He snapped.

"Do that and you'll regret it your majesty. It won't be a spell that will haunt you down if you try." Kimimarou said and smirked at Neji.

Neji narrowed his eyes and then turned around to knock on Itachi's room.

"I'm not afraid of magic since I know it doesn't exists." Neji said.

"Oh but it will not be magic my dear prince. It will surely kill you though." Kimimarou whispered in Neji's ear.

Neji turned around to glare at Kimimarou, and pushed him away since he was far too close.

"And where will it bring you, wizard?" He asked.

"Well your majesty, if you want to find out, then that could be arranged." Kimimarou said and looked at Neji, no facial expressions visible on his face anymore.

Neji looked at him and then decided that he wanted to know more about this. He'd keep a close eye on Kimimarou.

"...Fine, you win." Neji said. If he just made it look like he was scared of Kimimarou's 'magic' then Kimimarou would think that Neji would leave him alone.

"Good. Now, if you would excuse me." Kimimarou said and walked away. But he was gonna keep a close eye on that prince. He could ruin the plans.

Neji watched him go and then walked to the destination he originally wanted to go to: the library.

He walked further and then he went around a corner. And he bumped into a certain young annoying snobby prince. Uchiha Sasuke. While Neji fell down onto the ground, he grabbed his head, since it made direct contact with Sasuke's.

"Watch out where you're going!" Neji snapped as he was laying on the floor.

Sasuke had managed to stay on his feet and rubbed his head. He stared down at Neji. "You watch it, you bumped into me!" He snapped back.

"You are the one who's walking at the left side of the hallway!" Neji snapped. "Normal people walk at the right side!" He was rubbing his head too.

"I walk on the side I want! It's my castle!" Sasuke snapped as he unconsciously pulled Neji up by the arm.

Neji glared at him, although he was glad Sasuke had pulled him up.

"That's not a reason!" Neji snapped.

"If you would've watched where you're going you wouldn't have walked into me!" Sasuke snapped and glared back at Neji.

"And if 'you' would've watched where you're going you wouldn't have walked into 'me'!" Neji snapped back.

"It's your fault not mine!" Sasuke snapped. Damn that Neji. He was 'so' annoying.

"You are the one who is walking at the left side of the hallway, that's ridiculous!" Neji snapped.

"Maybe 'you' should consider not everyone walks by your ridiculous rules! Everyone here knows I walk left!" Sasuke yelled. Neji really had to be taught some manners.

"Well I'm your guest so you should've told me!" Neji snapped. "It's not one of my 'ridiculous rules', but it's a habit everyone has!"

"Well not me so not everyone has that! And I'm not obliged to tell you everything about myself!" Sasuke snapped back again as he kept glaring at Neji.

"Then don't expect from me to know those things!" Neji snapped.

"Then you don't walk everywhere like you're a blind person! There are other people in this castle too!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah and those people don't walk at the left!" Neji snapped.

"Well I do! And since I am higher in rank then you, you really have no say in this! It's your fault!" Sasuke was obviously getting frustrated.

"Don't act ridiculous!" Neji snapped.

"I am not acting ridiculous! You stop acting like a prick!" Sasuke snapped back again.

"Oh just go play with your toys." Neji hissed and then stormed away from Sasuke.

"Well you go put your nose in some books and pretend you're smart." Sasuke hissed back and stormed away the other way.

Neji didn't even heard it anymore, since he was too angry. That stupid brat. Urgh. He hated him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**

* * *

**_

Later that day, Sasuke was walking through the garden. He was looking for Hinata, his fiance. It was about time he spend some time with her now. They had to get married soon and they had to know each other better before. Sasuke spotted Hinata on a bench in the garden, staring ahead. He walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Hello princess." He said.

Hinata looked up to him and smiled slightly at him.

"H-hello my L-lord." She said.

"How are you today?" Sasuke asked as he gave her a small smile back.

"I'm f-fine, I'm e-enjoying the g-gardens." Hinata said. "H-how do you f-fare?"

"I'm doing OK. I wanted to apologise for the past days. I had no time to spend them with you." Sasuke explained.

"It d-doesn't matter." Hinata said, nodding.

"So I figured we could spend time today. If you would want that princess." Sasuke added as he looked at Hinata.

"O-of course m-my Lord." Hinata said. She had to, right?

"Good. So what would you like to do?" Sasuke asked her.

"W-what you w-want my Lord." Hinata said.

"We can do what you want today. I already did all my duties." Sasuke answered.

"W-well what c-can you d-do here?" Hinata asked.

"We could watch the troops train. We could walk through the garden. We could have lunch. What do you want to do princess?" Sasuke asked her. Hinata should really make up her mind soon, this was annoying.

"C-can we walk t-through the g-gardens then?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." Sasuke said and stood up, offering Hinata his arm again.  
Hinata nodded and stood. Sasuke looked at Hinata, waiting for her to take his arm. She seemed a little distant though. Hinata doubted for a moment and then finally took his arm. She didn't look at him.

"Is something the matter princess?" Sasuke asked, noticing Hinata's distant behaviour and starting to walk her through the garden.

"N-no it's nothing s-sir." Hinata said.

"You do seem a little in thought princess. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Sasuke asked her again.

"I j-just didn't get a n-nice sleep.." Hinata softly said.

"Ah. And what caused that to happen?" Sasuke asked.

"I was i-in thought M-my Lord." Hinata said.

"Can I ask you about what?" Sasuke asked and looked at Hinata as they kept walking.

"A-about how it's g-going to be, l-living here." Hinata said, as she stroke some hair out of her face.

"Oh. And what did you come up with, if I may ask." Sasuke asked again. He smiled at Hinata.

"I d-don't have an a-answer yet My L-lord." She said. She still didn't look at Sasuke.

"I'm sure you'll like it here. I will make sure you will." Sasuke said. He saw it has his duty to make this all a pleasant stay for her, throughout their marriage.

"T-thank you.." Hinata said. She didn't knew what to say.

"How was life at your own castle?" Sasuke asked. He figured he should start knowing things about Hinata as fast as possible.

"It w-was good." Hinata said. "I h-had a lot of f-friends there."

"Then we should invite them for the wedding." Sasuke said and gave Hinata another smile.

Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes please." She said.

"You could invite them whenever you'd like after the wedding too. If that will make you happy." Sasuke said.

"It w-would." Hinata said, nodding. "W-what about your f-friends?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "I don't have any." He finally answered as he looked ahead this time, his face being all serious.

"Oh." Hinata said. It didn't surprise her though. Not that she was going to say that.

"...When I was younger I would've said I wanted them. But by now, I wouldn't want them to stand in the way of my duties." Sasuke said. Though he knew, deep down, that was a lie.

"Am I n-not standing i-in your w-way then?" Hinata asked.

"No." Sasuke was about to tell Hinata that she was one of his duties, but that would not be smart. "..You are needed in my life." He said.

"To g-get children with.." Hinata softly said, barely hear able.

"No. To support me and the other way around." Sasuke said, hearing what Hinata said all too clearly.

Hinata looked at him, a bit surprised because of this. Would he mean that?

"That's the most important part of being married, don't you agree?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it i-is." Hinata said. "I t-thought y-you'd only w-want children w-with me a-and wouldn't even look a-at me.."

"Now why would you think that?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"I d-don't know." Hinata said. "Y-you just.. w-were a bit.. hard.."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, a little more snapping involved this time.

"...It w-was like you o-only lived for b-being a good prince.." Hinata softly said, looking at the ground.

"I do live for that for 90%. It's important to me." Sasuke answered.

"I k-know.." Hinata said.

"But it's not my entire life." Sasuke added as he stopped. They had been walking long enough.

"It s-seems very i-important.. life f-filling.." Hinata said as she stopped too.

"It has been. And it will be the rest of my life." Sasuke said and looked at Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "I k-know." She said.

"But it's still not my entire life. There's more to life then being a prince. I just never feel like attending to them." Sasuke explained.

"What a-are 'them'?" Hinata asked as she turned to look at Sasuke.

"Things important to my life besides being the best prince I could possibly be." Sasuke answered as he looked back.

"What a-are those t-things then?" Hinata asked as her hair was being blown back by the wind. Storm was coming up.

Sasuke looked at the sky. "You right now, are one of them." Sasuke answered.

Hinata nodded.

"W-what kind o-of wife do y-you expect me to b-be?" Hinata asked.

"As long as we can support each other, all should be fine." Sasuke said.

"A-alright.." She said. What kind of answer was that?

"Just stay who you are. I wouldn't want you to change." Sasuke added.

Hinata smiled.

"T-thank you." She said.

"Now, we should get into the castle. It won't be long until a storm hits this place." Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded.

"L-let us go i-inside then." She said, as she stroke the hair out of her face again.

Sasuke offered his arm again and when Hinata took it, he walked her back into the castle. On the way, he wouldn't hesitate to send the servants back inside too.

Hinata looked at Sasuke some more and then blushed. He was pretty handsome.

"Can I ask you something, princess?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden.

"O-of course." Hinata said, still looking at him.

"Do you know why you are supposed to marry me and not my brother?" Sasuke asked as the two walked into the castle.

Hinata shook her head.

"T-the only t-thing I heard a-about this marriage i-is that I h-had to m-marry you." Hinata said. "I d-don't know the r-reason."

"Oh. Ok thank you." Sasuke said, a little disappointed in the answer.

Hinata nodded.

"I t-think I'm g-going to fresh u-up a little." Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded back. "I have duties to do. Is it OK if I let you go to your room alone?" Sasuke asked.

"O-of course." Hinata said. "I'll see y-you at dinner then."

"Yes. Thank you princess." Sasuke said and bowed before walking away. He had gone too far with sharing his life with the princess. He had to go back to his room to prevent something like that from happening again.

Hinata sighed and walked away too, towards her room. Why was he so.. strange?

* * *

That evening, Neji was sitting in his room, with only a candle on. It was a bit hard to read with this small amount of light, but he couldn't get more. He kept reading though. All of a sudden, someone knocked on his door. Neji looked up. He was only wearing his night tunic now.. but well, whatever. It covered his whole body, so it didn't really matter. He opened the door and then he saw Sasuke standing there.

"...Oh. Hey." he said.

Sasuke let himself into Neji's room and then turned around, hands on his sides. "How can you live like this?" He asked.

"Like what?" Neji asked with a frown. Why was that guy entering his room, again?

"Like with just one candle on. You got more of them you know." Sasuke said.

"Well I didn't." Neji said. "Else I'd have lit more of them on."

"You should ask for more." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"This is the first time I needed them, so I'll ask tomorrow." Neji said. "Why are you here?"

"My father told me to tell you that you are not allowed to go outside the castle." Sasuke explained. At that moment, the door of Neji's room fell shut.

Neji looked at the door for a moment and then looked at Sasuke.

"Why can't I?" Neji asked. "Because of the weather?"

"Yes. Because of the storm. You are not allowed to go out until further notice." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded.

"Alright, thank you." He said, and walked towards the door to open it for Sasuke.

"Also.." Sasuke continued, although he stopped for the moment. Would he really do this?

"Yes?" Neji asked as he turned around. What else did Sasuke had to tell him?

"..I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier." Sasuke said, closing his eyes in annoyance. Why was he saying this?

Neji looked at him for a moment silently.

"...Well thank you." Neji said. "I appreciate that."

Sasuke eyebrow twitched. Is that all he would get for apologising? Neji at least should apologise right back to him.

"..And I guess I'm sorry too." Neji said. "I never had the right to act like that towards you. It was rude."

Sasuke looked at Neji. OK...so Neji did apologise. "Good. It was..." Sasuke said, not knowing what else to say now.

"I guess we could... well.. try to battle once." Neji said, looking back at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Neji confused. "Why do you want to do that now all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Well, my opinion about you changed all of a sudden." Neji said, shrugging. "Don't you want it anymore?"

"I don't say no to battles." Sasuke answered and looked at Neji suspecting something from Neji.

"Alright." Neji said. "We'll battle then as the storm is over."

"We could battle now." Sasuke said, impatient.

"How?" Neji asked. "We can't just battle in the castle. And I'm already in my nightwear."

"..Oh yeah..We could battle in the castle, we got a place for that. But you can't battle like 'that'." Sasuke said and smirked.

"Exactly." Neji said. "So it's better to do it tomorrow."

"Can't you change?" Sasuke asked. He never was one to wait for challenges.

"I don't want to change with you here." Neji said. "And I was planning to go to bed soon."

"..Oh." Sasuke said. Why was he not just leaving right away? Neji was not someone he would want to spend any unnecessary time with. Or was he?

"..So can you leave?" Neji asked. Why was Sasuke staying here? Well he didn't really care, but he just wanted to know why.

"No." Oh god what was he saying? No? Why not? Why couldn't he just leave? What was wrong with him right now?

Neji glared at him.

"Are you going to say that it's your room again?" Neji asked. If he was going to act like a toddler again then he'd... what would he do?

"Well it is, but…no.." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. Why was Neji staring at him like that?  
"...What then?" Neji asked.

"I..don't know OK." Sasuke snapped as he crossed his arms again and looked away. He wasn't frustrated with Neji though. He was frustrated with himself.

Neji looked at Sasuke for a few moments and then, before he could stop himself, he grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him full on the lips. It wasn't a hard kiss, but a sweet kiss. But there was still some hunger in it where Neji got afraid of.

Sasuke's eyes widened at it and even if he did not completely found it disgusting he still pushed Neji away slightly. "What are you doing!?" He snapped, feeling himself becoming red.

Neji was red in a second too.

"..I.. I didn't m-meant to..." Neji stuttered, not being able to say something useful. "...Sorry.. shit.. s-sorry.." He quickly backed away from Sasuke, with a hand before his mouth. Shit, why in heavens name did he do that?

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while as he touched his lip. Why had it felt so good? No, he had his duties. Neji was a boy. This was wrong. Sasuke kept staring though and started walking towards Neji.

"..I'm r-really sorry, I really didn't meant to.." Neji softly said, as he only kept walking backwards, his face still red. Why didn't Sasuke just go? This was embarrassing enough. Why did he like Sasuke much while he hated him too?

Sasuke backed Neji up against a wall and stood in front of him. He then removed Neji's hand from his mouth and to Neji and his own surprise he kissed Neji back. He had no idea why he did it and for some reason, right now, he did not care.

Neji looked at Sasuke with a confused look on his face. Why was Sasuke kissing him now..? He slowly closed his eyes and started to kiss again. He didn't dared to move an other part of his body then his lips, this felt too strange. But good too.

Sasuke placed his hands on the wall behind Neji, barely touching Neji's sides. He just continued the kiss. He liked it. A lot. But he wanted more.

Neji slowly brought his arms up and finally laid them around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wasn't the only one who liked this. Neji enjoyed this too, as he brought Sasuke closer.

Sasuke placed his hands on Neji's hips to get closer. He then softly licked over Neji's mouth, without any clue why. Maybe he just felt like it. He wasn't thinking straight anyhow.

Neji frowned as Sasuke did this, and then, without thinking of it, opened his mouth and Sasuke's tongue slipped into his mouth. He had no idea what would happen now, but he just... felt like doing it.

Sasuke pushed his tongue in and licked over Neji's. By now, he was only working on instinct and lust. His brains were no longer active in this part.

Neji moaned as he loosened himself from the wall and turned them around, walking backwards. He felt like laying down now. He started to answer on this strange kiss, by licking back. It felt strange, but good.

Sasuke let Neji pull him with him, not knowing what Neji was planning and not caring either. He wanted this...kiss..to continue. Even if he never even really kissed someone before, he knew he must've been doing something right.

Neji now let himself and Sasuke fall back on his bed, which was big enough for three persons to sleep in. He kept holding on Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke kept himself close to Neji. He kept licking over Neji's tongue and then his hand started to move on it's own too, moving over Neji's legs, pulling up Neji's nightgown.

As Neji felt the air on his naked legs, he suddenly woke up and his eyes snapped open. He pushed Sasuke's upper body off of him and looked at Sasuke shocked.

"....W-we didn't just do this." Neji said.

Sasuke looked at Neji and snapped out of it too. He jumped of Neji, almost falling of the bed doing so. "...I...we...I...err.." Sasuke stuttered, not knowing what to say. What had he done?

Neji was tomato red by now and quickly pushed down his nightwear, and went off his bed too.

"...Perhaps you should go." Neji stuttered.

"..I...think I will.." Sasuke said, lost in thought. "..But don't you ever do that again." He snapped at Neji as he got of the bed and walked towards the door.

Neji looked at him, too ashamed to answer, as he sat down onto his bed. Damn it.

Sasuke quickly walked out of the room, even forgetting to slam the door close behind him and practically ran to his own room. What had he done? Kissing another boy that was...unacceptable. Why had he ever done something like that? He was a prince he should know better. He was engaged, he should not do things like this. And yet...he barely even regretted it..What was wrong with him!?

* * *

"Well everyone have a nice breakfast." Mikoto said, the next day, at breakfast. The whole Uchiha family and Hyuuga family were sitting there, together with the wizard, Kimimarou, and some other Royalties.

Everyone wished each other a nice meal and started eating. Sasuke was sitting across from Neji, feeling awkward. The night before had been...the biggest mistake of his life to put it gently. And yet he couldn't just set it aside. He was just as guilty as Neji was.

Neji was staring at his breakfast, feeling exactly the same as Sasuke. He didn't dare to look at Sasuke. He felt a bit scared of his feelings. He'd better cast those away soon.

"Something bad has happened." Fugaku said all of sudden and everyone turned to look at him. "Things were stolen."

"Oh no. What was stolen?" Kimimarou, the wizard asked, shocked. All the others looked at Fugaku patiently, waiting for an answer.

Neji looked at Kimimarou with a frown. That sounded too fake for his liking.

"A few books from the library and a few maps." Fugaku said with a frown. "And lots of weapons. I already sent some guards after it."

"Really? Who would do such a thing. Books are the knowledge of the world." Kimimarou said, obviously 'acting' shocked about the matter.

Neji kept looking at Kimimarou entrusting. He was sure now that Kimimarou was the one who stole them. But why?

"I have no idea." Fugaku said. "But the thief will be heavily punished."

"Of course. I shall see to that personally." Kimimarou said as he gave Neji a look.

Neji looked Kimimarou in the eyes for a moment, like he was telling Kimimarou that Neji knew, and then he looked at Fugaku.

"Thank you." Fugaku said, as he continued his breakfast.

The rest started eating too and Kimimarou narrowed his eyes at Neji before resuming his own breakfast with a smile too. Sasuke was staring at Neji.

"Father, one of the villages in the south has been raided this morning." Itachi said all of sudden. "I know you don't want to hear this at breakfast, but-"

"We'll talk about that after breakfast." Fugaku snapped.

Itachi looked at his father and then at his breakfast again, while Mikoto sent Fugaku a glare. She hated it when her husband was snapping at his sons so much. Especially on Itachi.

"...Father can I be excused?" Sasuke suddenly asked. He couldn't bear to be in Neji's presence like this. It was unbearable.

"Depends on your reason for doing so." Fugaku said as he looked at his son.

"..I...have to clean the stables before my other duties." Sasuke said, looking away from his father. That gaze was hard on itself, but with the betrayal he practically placed on his father, he just couldn't look at it any longer.

"Good." Fugaku said. "You may go."

"By the way, Kimimarou." Fugaku said. "Do you have any idea what happened with Mikoto's horse? That one disappeared too."

"I have no idea your majesty. The last one with the horses was Sasuke." Kimimarou said and looked at Sasuke who had just gotten up.

"Well, do you, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked.

"Why would I steal mother's horse?" Sasuke asked offended. That was ridiculous.

"Don't feel offended so quickly, brat." Fugaku snapped now, his face red with anger. "The question was if you have seen it." This was the first time that he'd called Sasuke 'brat', Mikoto realised with a frown. She looked at Sasuke to see his reaction.

Sasuke looked at his father shocked. He then hung his head.

"...I'm sorry father.." He softly said. He felt like crying, but no prince would ever cry. Hearing his father call him a brat was not gonna make him cry...not now..

Now Mikoto had enough. She stood, glared at her husband and then walked towards her child.

"Come Sasuke.." She said, as she put an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and started to lead him away, out of the room. Fugaku just continued eating his breakfast.

Sasuke grabbed his mother's shirt and they walked out of the room, leaving everyone but Fugaku behind in shock. Nothing like that had happened before.

When they were outside of the room and the door was closed, Mikoto hugged her youngest child strongly.

"..Oh darling.." She softly said.

"..It's nothing.." Sasuke said as he fought the tears away. He was a prince. And he had to do anything to regain back to being a real one as hard as he could after what had happened with Neji the other night. No more mistakes. No more weaknesses. He wouldn't cry.

"Even kings cry Sasuke..." Mikoto said as she stroke over his back. She knew he needed her.

"..Father doesn't cry.." Sasuke softly said as he bit his lip and hugged his mother back. Even if he wouldn't let the tears fall, he knew he still needed his mother.

"Even he does..." Mikoto whispered and gave him a kiss on his head. "..He has no heart, and that's the reason why he sometimes cries..."

"..I don't believe that." Sasuke softly said. "..But thanks..." He added and gave his mother a small smile.

Mikoto smiled back at him and stroke over his cheeks.

"You should let more emotions out.. you're such a beautiful boy Sasuke.. you could be so much more beautiful if you showed how beautiful you are from the inside." Mikoto said. "..Do as your heart tells you. It makes me so sad to see you living only for the image your father wants you to be.."

"...I want him to see me too...not just Itachi." Sasuke said and his face turned angry. He looked to the floor.

"He's more proud of you then of Itachi you know.." Mikoto said. "..And if you want to be like him.. you won't end up happy... if he dies you'll have no one left.."

"..I don't need anyone..And Itachi's still the crown prince...so that leaves me nowhere unless I please father." Sasuke said softly.

Mikoto looked at him sadly and then looked away with a sigh.

"...I already guessed that.." She softly said.

"..I have stables to clean..If I see your horse I will tell you." Sasuke said and then walked away. Talks with his mother used to do him well...until he started to devote his life to his father..

"..Thank you.." Mikoto said and after she stood there a few seconds she went towards her own quarters to cry.

* * *

That evening, a knock was being heard on Sasuke's door. It was his mother. Mikoto was standing before the door, dressed in a white dress. She was very concerned because of Sasuke's behaviour, his obsession with her husband. She had to help him.

After a while, Sasuke opened his bedroom door and stared at his mother. He didn't say anything as he laid back down on his bed, but accepted her to walk inside.

Mikoto closed the door behind her and then sat down next to Sasuke.

"Honey.. I need to talk with you.." She said as she looked at him. He was her only hope.. the only one who she lived for. She had to help him to become a good person.

"I don't want to talk to you mother." Sasuke snapped. He really wasn't in the mood. He had other things on his mind right now.

"Why not?" Mikoto asked, as she looked at him a bit hurt. Why did he never call her mom? "..Honey please, I'm concerned." She let her hand go through his hair.

Sasuke pushed her hand away. "I'm not in the mood ok. I don't need your advice." Sasuke snapped, feeling himself becoming angry.

Mikoto looked at him.

"..What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong! What part of 'I don't want to talk to you' did you not get!?" Sasuke suddenly yelled as he had snapped once again. He sat up straight and stared at his mother furious.

Mikoto looked at him startled, a bit taken back from this sudden outburst.

"Honey why won't you talk to me?" She asked. "I'm your mother, you should tell me what's bothering you.. please, I'm only trying to help you."

"I don't need help! I don't need it from father, not from Itachi and especially not from you! Stop bothering me!" Sasuke yelled. Oh yeah, he had definitely snapped. Something he had never done in front of his mother before.

"...You don't want me to talk to you?" Mikoto asked, hurt by that comment. 'especially not from you'... Would he be serious about that...?

"NO! Wasn't it obvious the third time I said it!? Just go away and leave me alone for once!" Sasuke yelled, becoming red from anger.

Mikoto bit her lip now.

"..Honey I just love you so much, I just.." She softly said, trailing off.

"I don't wanna hear it! Just leave dammit! I'M FINE!" Sasuke yelled even harder.

Mikoto got tears in her eyes now while she shakily stood. She placed a quick kiss on Sasuke's head tough.

"...I'll leave then.." She softly said.

"Thank you!" Sasuke yelled and turned around on his bed violantly. Finally, he could get his rest.

Mikoto let the tears fall now.

"..G-goodbye." She whispered and then she opened the door and softly closed behind her once she was outside.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

That same evening, Sasuke was walking through the castle. After his anger had gone down, he had felt bad. His mother was the last person he wanted to hurt and the first person he wanted to talk too. Just not at that moment and he had snapped. He was gonna apologise and he was sure she would understand. He walked to his mother's room and knocked. "Mother...Can I come in?" He got no response. He tried again, but still no one answered. Sasuke decided he should just open the door and see if she was there. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Mother I..." He started, but he couldn't finish the words.

His mother was laying on the floor, on her back. Her face was covered in tears. But the worst thing of all was her middle body, which was covered in blood. Fresh blood. There was a sword in her body, just under her left breast. In her heart. And it was obvious that she had done it by herself.

Sasuke stood in the doorway in shock. "Mother! Mother wake up!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to her and kneeled down. He pulled her up a little, trying to wake her up. "Don't die!"

But she was dead already. Her skin was cold as ice, and her skin was more white than it had ever been. Her eyes were open. That was the only thing that had stayed the same. Her dead eyes.

Sasuke started crying. He didn't care anymore. His mother could not be dead. She could not have done this. Sasuke tried to shake her, but it was no use.

"MOM! MOM! DON'T BE DEAD! MOM!!" Sasuke yelled, desperate to wake her up. Desperate for her to smile at him and tell him it'll be OK. Desperate for her to hold him.

But she didn't react. She stayed silent. She was gone. Suddenly running footsteps were being heard and Itachi appeared in the doorway.

"Sasuke what's go-" Itachi trailed off as he saw what was going on. His eyes went big and he stared at his mother. He couldn't speak anymore as he felt his throat getting dry. And his eyes getting wet. "..W-what happened...?" He managed to bring out.

But Sasuke didn't answer. All he could do was scream for his mother. Horrified. Still desperate for her. He held onto her for dear life and wasn't about to let go.

"MOM! I NEED YOU!" He screamed as his sobs started to take over.

There were tears on Itachi's face now, and he could only stare. At that moment his father entered the room.

"What is going on here?" He asked and then stopped as he saw the scene. He stared, not really knowing what to do.

Sasuke finally stopped screaming as his pleas for his mother turned into sobs. He let his mother back on the floor and rested his face in her neck, crying harder then he had ever done before. His mother was gone..and he knew it was his fault...all his fault...if only he had been nicer..if only...he had told her he needed her and loved her before...

"Who did this?" Fugaku snapped, as he looked at Sasuke. "Stand up Sasuke."

Itachi frowned and looked at his father. How could he be... so hard? Didn't he even care?

Sasuke didn't respond to his father. He didn't care. No one would pull him away from his mother now. Not now. He could only cry and beg for his mother to come back even if it had no use.

"Sasuke!" His father yelled now. "Was she murdered?"

"SHUT UP! FOR ONCE JUST SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled at his father as he looked at him furious. His eyes were red from the tears. He couldn't take this. His mother was gone and all he wanted to do was spend some time with her. Why did his father want to ruin this?

Fugaku looked at Sasuke furious and then slapped Sasuke hard on the cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU, BRAT!" He yelled. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AND ACT LIKE A PRINCE! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Father let him cry for her!" Itachi protested, who was crying too.

"SHUT UP ITACHI!" Fugaku yelled at Itachi.

Sasuke looked at his father shocked. How could he do this? How could he hit him for crying over his mother? At that moment a guard walked in. "Sir...w-what happened here?" He asked as he bowed for the three.

"My wife has been killed." Fugaku snapped. "I want you to get some doctors to get her body out of here and clean it up, so we can bury her tomorrow. And since that low excuse for a son of me won't tell me what happened, I want another few persons to find out who killed her."

Itachi was staring at his father in shock too now. How could he...?

Sasuke gave his mother a kiss on the forehead and then rushed out of the room. He didn't know what to do, what to think. His mother was gone...his father hated him..Snapped at him...and it was all his own fault...all his fault his mother had killed herself..and he would never forgive himself for that. He could hear some more guards rushing to the room. He wouldn't go back. It would make it real..

At that moment, Neji came walking towards him. He looked very concerned.

"..Sasuke?" Neji asked. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he stared at Neji, tears still streaming down his face. Without having any reason to do so, he launched himself in Neji's arms. He just needed it...'Do as your heart tells you.' His mother had told him that. So he would. And Neji was right there for his heart to go to.

Neji frowned at this but hugged Sasuke back. He felt that Sasuke needed it.

"...What happened Sasuke..?" Neji asked, concerned. "Why are you crying..?"

"..M-mom..she....d-died.." Sasuke sobbed as he held onto Neji. He needed someone so badly right now. And his mother wasn't there. The one person he really, really needed now, was gone. By his fault.

"..What?" Neji asked, shocked. "Who'd ever kill that sweet woman?"

"...S-she did.." Sasuke sobbed into Neji's neck. He felt bad for needing Neji like this, but right now...he would follow his mother's words.

"....Why..?" Neji asked as he stroke through Sasuke's hair. Poor Sasuke...

"..B-because I..g-got mad at her.." Sasuke answered as he enjoyed Neji's touch just a little.

"..That couldn't have been the only reason Sasuke." Neji softly said as he held on tighter.

"..I s-should've..told h-her I l-loved her...it's m-my fault.." Sasuke sobbed. If only Neji would just take him away from the hallway. Just take him to a private place. He could talk to Neji. He could find comfort in Neji. But not right here in the hallway where everyone was staring.

"...Do you want to come to my room?" Neji asked, as if he could read Sasuke's thoughts. He only felt concern and worry now. The hate was gone all of sudden. He knew how Sasuke felt.

Sasuke nodded. How did Neji know? How did he know what Sasuke wanted? Needed? Didn't Neji hate him too?

Neji nodded and then walked ahead of Sasuke, through the hallways. They were stared after, but Neji didn't care. He just wanted to comfort Sasuke now. He opened the door to his own room and let Sasuke in, closing it behind him when he and Sasuke were inside.

Sasuke sniffed once and wiped his tears away. "..T-thanks.." He said as he looked at Neji, standing close to the door.

"You're welcome Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "Sit down.. do you want me to get something to drink for you?"

Sasuke shook his head as he sat down on Neji's bed. "..No...I'm OK..I guess.." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded as he sat down next to him and laid his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"..You're not.. you know.. you have to let it out.." Neji said. "Else it'll haunt you forever."

Sasuke bit his lip. "..I found her.." He softly said as more tears came up in his eyes.

"...It sounds stupid.. but.. be happy that you didn't see it happen.." Neji softly said.

Sasuke stared at the floor. "..If I could've seen it happen...I could've prevented it.." Sasuke softly said as he let the tears escape his eyes again.

"If she really wanted it you couldn't have prevented it.." Neji said, as he let his arm stroke over Sasuke's back.

"..She might not have d-done it if I had j-just told her I needed her.." Sasuke said as he felt he was about to cry again.

"...Sasuke.. you can't do anything about this anymore..." Neji softly said. "..It happened.. you should remember the good times you had with her.."

"..I can't r-right now OK." Sasuke snapped. How could he think of those times right now? His mother had just killed herself. How could he think of the good times?

"..I understand." Neji said. "But it's better to do that than blame yourself.. "

"..B-but it was my fault..she j-just wanted to talk...and h-help me and I yelled at her and s-said I didn't need her...I'm such a b-bastard.." Sasuke said as he leaned forward, arms on his knees and his face in his arms.

"..You couldn't have known.." Neji softly said. He kept stroking Sasuke's back.

"..Neji...Can I sleep here tonight..?" Sasuke mumbled through his arms. He just couldn't bear the thought of being alone. And he really had no one else to turn to.

".....Of course.." Neji said after a few seconds of silence.

"..I just...need someone near OK...don't think something of it..." Sasuke said as he pushed himself up again, still staring at the floor.

"I understand it Sasuke." Neji said. "I understand."

"..Thanks..." Sasuke said and without even realising it, he leaned against Neji. He didn't care what others thought right now.

"You're welcome." Neji said. "...I'm going to change for a moment, do you want some nightwear too?"

"..I guess.." Sasuke said as he looked at his blooded shirt. If it hadn't been for the blood, he would've slept in those clothes...but he couldn't.

Neji nodded while he stood.

"Do you want to get them from your own room or do you want to borrow some of mine?" Neji asked.

"I don't care.." Sasuke answered. He really didn't. He wouldn't sleep through the night anyhow.

"Well here you have some sleeping pants and a shirt then." Neji said, while giving them to Sasuke.

"Thank you.." Sasuke said as he placed the items on his lap and stared at them. If only things would be better tomorrow...but they wouldn't..tomorrow...would be the first day without his mother there..

Neji walked into the little changing room in the back of the sleeping room. He started using it after Sasuke had come into his room.

"...How old were you..?" Sasuke suddenly asked, still staring at his nightwear.

"What?" Neji asked from the changing room, while he was changing clothes.

"..When your parents died..How old were you?" Sasuke asked again.

"..I was twelve." Neji answered.

"..What did you do?" Sasuke asked softly. He wanted to know. Wanted to know how he should deal with this. Get over it. It seemed so impossible.

"I talked a lot about it with my cousins." Neji answered. "I couldn't really do more." He walked back into the room again, wearing his nightgown.

"..Oh..." Sasuke said. He didn't have anyone to talk to...not anymore..he had no one...

"You should talk with your brother." Neji said as he sat down on his bed.

"..I can't talk to him..." Sasuke answered as he kept his gaze focused on his clothes. He really did not want to cry again.

"Why not?" Neji asked. "He's a lot like your mother, if you ask me." He put his knees to his chest now, and looked at Sasuke.

"He's nothing like mother." Sasuke snapped and looked away angry.

"...Sorry." Neji said. But Itachi really was like Mikoto... right?

"My brother can only study. He only comes when 'he' has time...even if he doesn't want to become king, preparing himself to be one is more important then me..that's why he's nothing like mother." Sasuke said, still slightly angry, but more upset.

"..But in the end he wants the best for his country right?" Neji asked. "I think he'd be a very good and nice king."

"Could be...but he's a lousy brother.." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked to Neji's changing room.

"Hmm... I can't say something of that." Neji said. Wasn't Sasuke the one who was a lousy brother?

Sasuke kept silent as he changed his clothes. After a while he walked back into the room. "How are we gonna sleep?" He asked.

"I can sleep on the ground if you want, we'd better not risk anyone to catch us in one bed." Neji said.

"No one would look for me here." Sasuke said. "I'll sleep on the floor though.." He said disappointed.

"If you're sure about no one coming here, then you can sleep in the bed with me right?" Neji asked.

"I wouldn't want you to feel awkward.." Sasuke said as he placed his clothes, neatly folded, on a chair.

"I've slept in the bed of my uncle too a few times you know, when there was no other possibility." Neji said. "I don't mind having another man sleeping next to me."

"...Fine.." Sasuke said and immediately got into bed, his back to Neji. He wouldn't bother Neji anymore...not today..

"Do you want to sleep?" Neji asked as he got the candle from his table, and put it next to the bed.

"..I do...but I won't be able too.." Sasuke answered as he pulled the covers up halfway over his face.

"..You should drink something warm." Neji said.

"It won't help Neji..." Sasuke said as he turned around and sat up annoyed. He just wanted to lay in bed, cry about and be sure someone else was in the room. Why was that so hard?

"..Sorry." Neji softly said, as he laid down next to Sasuke now.

Sasuke sighed. "..Don't be..." Sasuke said and laid back down on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Neji was silent now, while he blew out the candle. He guessed they should sleep.

"...Neji..why did you kiss me?" Sasuke asked after a while of silence. He had to know the answer.

"...I don't really know." Neji softly said. "...I felt like it that moment."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Neji, even if he couldn't see where he was.

"I don't know." Neji said. "It's not that I love you Sasuke, I know that's not common so that'll never happen. But on that moment, there was a desire for you which made me afraid."

"..Oh...so it was simply a 'desire'.." Sasuke said. You could hear it was a disappointment to him. Somewhere.

"...Are you disappointed?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"..No." Sasuke snapped. "That's nonsense." He lied, hoping Neji would not hear the difference between his lies or his truths.

"...Alright." Neji said, pulling up an eyebrow. Not that Sasuke could see it. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"..I don't know...you're a guy.." Sasuke said and then closed his eyes in frustration. That had 'not' come out right.

"...I know." Neji said.

"...Guys shouldn't like other guys...so I don't.." Sasuke said, knowing that wasn't the entire truth.

"...I know." Neji muttered.

"Can you say something else then 'I know'." Sasuke asked irritated.

"What else should I say?" Neji asked. "I'm scared of my feelings, and you make me even suppress them more."

"...Then what are your feelings..? I thought it was just a desire.." Sasuke said.

"...Well it is a desire, but there's something else I can't tell you." Neji said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked impatient.

"Because you won't accept it OK." Neji snapped. "And I won't accept it either."

Sasuke was silent for a while. He then pushed off the covers and went for the door. He'd rather have no one, then someone who would never feel the same.

"..Where are you going?" Neji asked with a frown.

"...I don't need you around if you're not gonna be honest." Sasuke said and opened the door slowly. Maybe Neji would want him to stay.

"....Please stay.. " Neji softly said. He would never admit it to Sasuke, but he hated it to sleep alone. Now he had the chance that someone was beside him, he'd take that. And especially because it was Sasuke.. somehow.

"Why, it's not like you want me here.." Sasuke said as he turned around, leaving the door half open. He couldn't look at Neji otherwise.

"...Well... I do... you know.." Neji muttered, looking away with a red face. He wouldn't go further then this. He sat up now.

"I don't know.." Sasuke said confused and stared at Neji. Neji did what?

"...Well.. I guess I do want you here.." Neji muttered, while he stroke over his own legs in thought.

Sasuke smiled and closed the door, making it completely dark in the room. He would have to follow his heart from now on. So he would start right this instant.

Neji sighed. He was relieved that Sasuke stayed.

"..Thanks.." he softly said. He sounded a bit like a pansy, but he didn't care.

Sasuke walked to the bed, feeling where it was and then started to feel where Neji was. He touched his legs and moved his way up.

Neji didn't knew what else to do then stay silent as Sasuke did this. He wanted Sasuke to continue, he was too afraid that if he opened his mouth Sasuke would stop. But he couldn't tell Sasuke to go on either.... they were boys after all.

"..Neji..." Sasuke breathed into Neji's neck as he reached it. "...Why can't boys like boys..?" He asked.

"...Because they can't get children I guess..." Neji softly said, as he shivered a bit from the feeling of Sasuke's breathing on his neck.

"..So you won't like me...because I can't get children?" Sasuke asked as his hands travelled over Neji's legs.

Neji moved his head a bit to the right so he could feel more of Sasuke's breathing on his skin.

"..I do like you..." He whispered, afraid to say it out loud. He felt the nightgown being pulled upwards a bit again, but this time, he agreed to it. He wanted it.

Sasuke swept his leg over Neji and sat down on him as he pulled the nightgown all the way up. "Then why can't we be together?" Sasuke breathed in Neji's neck again.

"..I have no idea." Neji said, as he started to feel where Sasuke was. He felt nervous now he felt himself becoming more and more naked.

"It's because people decided it's wrong...it's not natural..And at first, I thought they were right...but they're not." Sasuke said as he slowly moved his hands under Neji's nightgown, touching his bare chest. God he had a great chest.

"..I think it.. somewhere is natural..." Neji softly said and breathed in deeply. He slowly pulled up his nightgown even more, and put it off now. He wanted Sasuke to touch him.

Sasuke smiled, even if Neji couldn't see it. He moved his head in Neji's neck and kissed it softly as he moved his hand over Neji's body. He enjoyed how it felt. How smooth it was, how it formed under his hands. Male bodies to him, if he was honest, had always been more appealing.

Neji hummed softly as he started to touch Sasuke's body too. He started at the shoulders, and the strong muscles on the chest. God, Sasuke had a great body.

Sasuke started to breathe heavier as Neji started touching him too. He had never experienced this. Never had indulged himself into something that involved bodies touching. He massaged Neji's chest softly as he started kissing towards Neji's mouth.

Neji shivered while he let his hands go under Sasuke's night shirt, and he felt the muscles even better. He touched every part he could touch on that chest.

"...You have such a lot of muscles..." Neji softly said, surprised that he said it.

Sasuke let out a soft laugh. "What did you think, that I sat on my butt all day long?" He asked joking and then finally pushed his mouth on Neji's. God if only Neji would just rip his clothes off. He needed body contact.

Neji let out a soft moan as his lips made contact with Sasuke's. He started to pull Sasuke's sleeping pants down now, a bit nervous.

Sasuke helped Neji get rid of his pants quickly and pulled out his shirt before smashing Neji and his lips together again. He had no idea how he ever got in this situation, but he enjoyed it. It was what 'he' wanted for a change.

Neji moaned again and let his hands trail over Sasuke's naked back, feeling every muscle, every piece of skin. He was discovering every part of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke was doing the same to Neji's as he moved his hands over Neji's body in return. He also slipped his tongue into Neji's mouth, wanting to enjoy that feeling again. He pushed their bodies together in the same time, moaning softly.

Neji immediately started to lick Sasuke's tongue with his own, just like the other time. He continued discovering Sasuke's body, while letting his hands slide over Sasuke's butt, legs and hips. He was only becoming more nervous as he felt his and Sasuke's dick pressing against each other.

Sasuke moved the pace of their tongues up a bit as he grounded his hips to Neji's softly. God this felt good. Why had he never done this before? Why had he waited so long? His hands roamed over Neji's legs and then back over his hips and chest.

Neji continued kissing Sasuke, as he put his legs up a bit, so Sasuke was laying between them, instead of on them. He put his hair over his pillow now, else it'd get stuck under his back. He secretly wanted to lit the candle again, so he could see Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned a little louder as he felt his and Neji's dicks pressing on each other even more. He wanted more. But...what was he supposed to do to get more?

Neji moaned and broke the kiss to give Sasuke a kiss in his neck. He wanted to comfort Sasuke.

"..W-what do I do now..?" Sasuke asked, unsure. He had taught himself about...sex...but with a woman...so what was sex with a male?

"...I h-have no idea..." Neji softly said.

"..If y-you were a girl...I'd h-have to..you know....but..y-you're not.." Sasuke said as he thought about it. How would this go with a guy? Did anyone beside them ever did it with another male?

"...I k-know..." Neji said. "...I heard t-that they.. well.."

"..W-what?" Sasuke asked as his hands rested on Neji's hips. He needed more. He barely even cared what it was. He wanted Neji.

"..They u-use.. the backward e-entrance.." Neji said, trying to sound polite.

"...The what?" Sasuke asked, completely confused. They used the backward entrance? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"...T-the anus.." Neji muttered, his face red.

"...How do you u-use the anus for tha...oh..r-really?" Sasuke asked, slightly...well.. disgusted. On the other hand...would it matter which..hole it was?

"..Yeah.." Neji softly said. He wasn't very fond of the idea either.

"..We could try.." Sasuke said as he moved his hand over Neji's ass softly. He figured...he couldn't just..put it in..right?

"..We could.." Neji said, although he was a bit scared of the idea.

"..Do you..want to?" Sasuke asked as his finger reached Neji's opening. He felt awkward, but on the other hand...he wanted it.

"...I g-guess..." Neji said. "..I want to be closer t-to you.."

"..I w-want the same.." Sasuke said and hesitated. He could feel his whole body trembling. He then softly pushed a finger into Neji's opening. It was so awkward.

Neji gasped as Sasuke did this. It was so sudden. It felt.. strange. It didn't really felt comfortable, but... somewhere it felt alright.

Sasuke stared into nothingness trying to figure out what to do next. He pulled out his finger and then pushed back in, hoping that would at least change something in how Neji acted.

Neji let out a moan now, as he felt Sasuke hit something.

"..It d-does feel.. good.." Neji softly said.

"..G-good...I hoped that.." Sasuke said as he pulled back and replaced the one finger, with two. As long as Neji would say it was fine, he would go on.

Neji bit his lip now.

"..P-perhaps you s-should.. hn.. spread.. t-them a little.." Neji muttered, blushing by this comment. What the heck was he saying?

Sasuke nodded. "..Err..yeah.." He then said, knowing Neji couldn't see him. He spread his fingers softly, feeling the inside of Neji. God..somewhere deep down he wanted to replace his fingers with something really different.

"...Do as you feel.. hn.. S-Sasuke.." Neji moaned as he noticed that Sasuke was hesitating to do more.

"..It'll hurt you.." Sasuke said, realizing how small Neji's entrance was. And it was not like 'he' was small. At all, if he had to say so himself.

"..I have t-the feeling that t-there will.. hn.. be more t-then pain.." Neji softly said.

"..Maybe..." Sasuke said and pushed in another finger, spreading them again. He could at least try to make it the least painful for Neji.

Neji let out a very hard moan now. Ok that was painful. Really painful.

Sasuke immediately pulled back as he sat up straight. "..I'm sorry..." He said. He had done too much.

"..P-perhaps we s-shouldn't.. hn.. d-does it bleed..?" Neji asked, not sure if his entrance was able to handle this.

Sasuke placed a finger on Neji's entrance as soft as he could. "..I don't feel anything.." He said and got off Neji. "..I'm so sorry.." He said again.

"..It's a-alright.." Neji said. "..I did l-like it.."

Sasuke didn't answer Neji. "..Can't we try again..?" He finally asked. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Neji. It was just...well...he was having a really hard organ between his legs.

"..Of course.." Neji said, as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke hesitated before he moved over Neji again and kissed Neji's neck to sooth him. He then pushed in three fingers, not doing anything with them.

Neji moaned.

"..D-don't you want.. hn.. t-to use your...?" Neji asked, knowing that Sasuke knew what he meant.

"...I want you to be able to h-handle that first.." Sasuke answered as he slowly spread his fingers.

Neji clenched his jaw tightly, and gripped Sasuke's shoulders in the process.

"..S-should I stop?" Sasuke asked, slightly panicking at Neji's reaction. Was this gonna work? Was this even how it was supposed to be done?

"..N-no..." Neji gasped, as he was starting to pant now.

Sasuke started scissoring his fingers some more and slowly moved them in and out of Neji. Maybe that would help.

Neji moaned and panted, and moved his butt up a bit, so he could let his body get used at the fingers better.

Sasuke continued for a while until he suddenly pulled out his fingers. "..N-Neji..I want..." Sasuke began but trailed of. Neji would know what he meant.

Neji nodded.

"...D-do it.." He softly said.

Sasuke pushed his mouth on Neji's, kissing him quite roughly. He moved between Neji's legs and pulled Neji's ass up a little. He took a deep breath and then pushed into Neji, moaning.

Neji let out another gasp, followed with a moan. He kissed back, but it was a bit clumsily.

Sasuke started to move his hips, but he had no idea what he was doing. It felt weird and awkward and Neji felt so tight. He broke the kiss to try and concentrate on what he was doing, frowning in the process.

Neji moaned and started to move with him, doing what his instinct told him.

"...D-deeper..?" Neji asked.

Sasuke swallowed as he started to move deeper and deeper into Neji, his hips slamming onto Neji's ass with every thrust. He was still not sure what he was doing though as he tried to concentrate on every little thing he was doing.

Neji let out a yelp of pleasure now, as Sasuke started to move deeper. Oh god.. it felt so bad, but he felt more and more pleasure coming up.

Sasuke started moaning as he felt the pleasure building up too. But he had to focus on this. He had to do it right. He had to keep focussed.

Neji moaned and put his head back a little. He hoped no one would hear them. They were getting louder every second.

Sasuke let out a weird moan as he lost his focus for a second and started to really enjoy it. He was about to lose it. Sasuke was breathing in Neji's neck and one of his hands moved over Neji's body. He wanted to know. Wanted to know what he did to Neji right now.

"..I-it feels.. b-better.. hn.. t-then anything else.." Neji panted, as if he heard Sasuke's silent question. He spread his legs a bit more, and kept moving with Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled a little as he felt himself being able to go even deeper. God he felt something rising. The pleasure was building up rapidly now and he wanted it to go faster. He was starting to move faster to achieve it.

Neji moaned loudly and pulled Sasuke even closer. How could he ever have hated Sasuke?

Sasuke was panting and he was sure his heart was skipping beats now. It felt so good..so good...he..he was feeling the pleasure...coming to it's point.

"...N-Neji..ah.." He moaned.

Neji let out a grunt now, as he felt himself coming closer to his release. This felt so much better then just kissing.

Sasuke suddenly let out a very loud moan and pushed into Neji hard and deep as he felt himself have a so called orgasm. He was pretty sure it was one though from the intense pleasure it gave him.

Because Sasuke pushed into him so hard Neji came to his point too, and let out a huge moan as he got his sweet release. He never had experienced something like this.. but it was great. After Sasuke had come he let himself slowly drop onto Neji and pulled out, panting heavily. That had been...well.. wonderful.

"...I g-guess we g-got it.. hn.." Neji panted, smirking a bit.

"..I g-guess we did...heh.." Sasuke said and smiled. He definitely wanted to do that again...but only with Neji.

"...We have t-to dress again.. hn.." Neji panted.

"..We d-don't.." Sasuke said as he snuggled his head into Neji's neck. Neji felt so..comfortable.

"..Someone c-could.. find out.." Neji softly said.

"Someone w-would think t-the same if he s-saw us in the same b-bed..." Sasuke answered as he held onto Neji.

"T-true..." Neji said. "...But if w-we are naked... it's m-more serious.."

"..I don't w-wanna get dressed.." Sasuke said, enjoying Neji and his body close to each other. Dammit, why did this have to be against all the rules?

"..Me n-neither..." Neji softly said.

"..No one w-will bother us...T-they'll be too busy.." Sasuke said.

"...K-kiss me..?" Neji suddenly asked.

"..W-what? Why?" Sasuke asked, laughing a bit. Why did Neji suddenly ask for that?

"...I don't know, I f-feel like it." Neji muttered, blushing.

Sasuke smiled and moved up a bit, placing his mouth on Neji's. He felt like kissing Neji too.

Neji sighed into the kiss, happy that Sasuke was kissing him. He opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue in. He wanted to make the kiss more passionate.

Sasuke softly pushed his tongue in and licked Neji's. To think yesterday he found it all absurd and had promised himself he'd never do it again. But...a lot had changed in just one evening.

Neji slowly laid his arms around Sasuke's neck again, and deepened the kiss by moving his tongue too. To think that they were doing this together.. it was against the rules.. and they were princes.. how could they be doing this..? But Neji didn't wanted it to stop. At all.

Sasuke moaned a little as he deepened the kiss some more. They shouldn't be doing this, but Sasuke wasn't about to stop. It was what he wanted and he would continue.

Neji stroke through Sasuke's hair, while moaning softly into the kiss. He felt something in his stomach what couldn't be what he thought it was...

Sasuke kept kissing Neji for a while longer, before breaking the kiss. "..W-we should go to sleep.." He said and stroke Neji's cheek.

"..We s-should..." Neji softly said.

Sasuke rolled off Neji and then pulled him close again. "..Night then.." He whispered.

Neji laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"..Goodnight.." He softly said, before closing his eyes.

Sasuke smiled, but not for long. Even if he had found comfort in Neji...it would never take away the pain in his heart from losing his mother.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, is there even a word in english for sitting down onto your knees? I tried 'he knelt down', 'he kneeled down', but the spell check keeps saying it's wrong..**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He felt someone breathe into his neck and looked into the face of Neji. He remembered what they had done the night before, how could he forget. He moved closer to Neji to enjoy that warmth a little longer. They had to get out of bed soon.

At that moment Neji's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Sasuke. For a moment, he was surprised to see him, but then the memories flew back into his mind.

"...Good morning." He said, smiling a bit at Sasuke.

"..Morning." Sasuke said as he smiled back. He just stared at Neji, feeling comfortable waking up to this image, instead of an empty room.

"..How are you feeling?" Neji asked after he had stared at Sasuke for some time.

"..I don't know.." Sasuke admitted. He really didn't. He felt good about Neji, but it didn't weigh up to how bad he felt about his mother.

"..I understand." Neji said. "...Perhaps we should get out of bed."

"I guess we should." Sasuke said, not making an attempt to move though.

Neji nodded and then put the covers off them and went out of bed. He was still naked, he noticed. He walked towards his wardrobe and got some leggings and a tunic out of it.

"Are you going to put the same clothes on?" Neji asked.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Sasuke answered as he got out of bed too and started dressing.

Neji nodded.

"True." He said, while he looked at Sasuke. He hadn't seen that body yet, he'd only felt it. He blushed while he looked at him. He really looked good.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he saw Neji staring. He gave Neji's body a quick scan. Nice, he had made a good choice.

"...Oh, nothing." Neji said as he quickly turned around again.

Sasuke smirked. "Liar." He said and pulled on the rest of his clothes.

"You just have a good body OK." Neji said.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, sounding full of himself. "You're not so bad either." He was pulling on his boots now.

"Thanks." Neji said as he was putting on his legging.

"..I'm done dressing, should I leave first? It would be a little odd if we both walk out of here at the same time." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "You should go."

Sasuke walked to Neji and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at breakfast then." He said and smiled at Neji before walking to the door.

Neji smiled back.

"Alright." Neji said. "Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke said and opened the door, looking around and then left. He hoped no one had seen him.

* * *

A while later, Sasuke had decided it was time for breakfast and he was walking into the room, thinking of Neji and his mother. He didn't even bow to anyone or say anything as he entered.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled and came running towards him, hugging him close. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

Sasuke frowned at the sudden action and pushed himself lose. "...I was in my room." He told Itachi, not wanting to get close. Not yet at least.

"You weren't there!" Itachi said. "I already went there, but you weren't inside! You just disappeared!"

"Where were you Sasuke?" Fugaku snapped now, glaring at Sasuke.

Neji, meanwhile, was looking out of the window with a frown. He saw that wizard, Kimimarou, walking into the forest. And he had seen him doing that before. Would he be gathering herbs? Or.. was it something else?

"..I was somewhere else..Does it matter where I was?" Sasuke asked both his father as his brother. He wouldn't tell them. And for the first time in his life he didn't care his father was mad at him.

"Who knows what could have happened?!" Fugaku yelled. "Where were you!"

Neji looked at Sasuke. What would he do now?

"Nothing could have happened! I can perfectly fine take care of myself!" Sasuke suddenly yelled back. He was so fed up with his father. So fed up with trying to please him. He wouldn't do it anymore.

"How dare you put up such a tone to me." Fugaku growled. "Sit down and behave."

"Maybe I don't want to." Sasuke said and glared at his father.

"You have nothing to say about that." Fugaku snapped. "Or do you want to be punished?"

Sasuke glared at his father and sat down on a chair furthest away from him. He wouldn't allow his father to punish him. Next time he would know what to do.

"Good." Fugaku said. "Mikoto's going to get buried tonight. I want all of you to be in the great hall tonight after dinner."

"Did you find out why mom killed herself?" Sasuke said and glared at his father. He knew why she had done it. It hadn't been completely his fault. He was simply the last drop.

"She killed herself?" Fugaku asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"I thought you researched it. Yes she killed herself. Now do you know why?" Sasuke asked again.

"Of course I don't." Fugaku snapped. "She had the best life a woman can wish for. She was just spoiled."

Itachi stared at his father as he felt something snap.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He yelled at his father. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE HER LIFE MISERABLE! YOU BASTARD!"

"...Mom killed herself because I was her last resort. Her last hope. And I shattered it. The two of you were merely the bucket and the water. I was the last drop." Sasuke explained.

"She was a weak woman." Fugaku spat. Itachi turned around and stormed out of the room now. He couldn't take it anymore.

"She was stronger then any of us, because she had to deal with 'you' for so many years. If I were her, I would've killed myself years ago!" Sasuke yelled at his father, feeling himself becoming furious again.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Fugaku spat now, while he stood. "To your room, now!"

"No!" Sasuke yelled back as he glared at his father. He would not cave in. He would not let him have the pleasure.

"I'm warning you Sasuke!" Fugaku growled as he came walking towards Sasuke.

"For what!? What are you gonna do!? Hit me!? You've done it before!" Sasuke yelled.

Fugaku snapped now, as he rammed Sasuke as hard as he could across the cheek.

"You rude child!" Fugaku snapped. "That will be two days in the dungeons for you!"

Sasuke put a hand on his cheek. "Fine." He breathed. "That's two days less that I have to see 'your' face." He snapped.

Neji looked at Sasuke very concerned as Fugaku let out a frustrated yell and hit Sasuke again, on the other cheek.

Sasuke was silent for a while until he looked up at his father, gazing in his eyes with sheer determination. He didn't care what his father did.

"Get my son into the dungeons." Fugaku growled while looking at Sasuke. "For three days."

Two guards came forward and bowed to their king.

"....Are you coming, my prince?" One of them nervously asked Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at his father a little longer before he walked out of the room, to the dungeons. If that was all he had to do, then he would. He would not let two guards take him, he would not let his father humiliate him. He would go to the dungeons for three days and take his revenge after. He couldn't do anything right now. Not yet.

* * *

Later that day, Neji was sitting in the gardens, as he saw Kimimarou walking towards the forest again. Neji frowned. He decided to go after Kimimarou. This wasn't normal. He couldn't be gathering herbs every day. Neji stood and waited until Kimimarou had disappeared in the forest. Then he followed him.

Kimimarou was looking around while walking deep into the forest. He followed a path, visible on the floor by smashed grass. It was a path he was obviously following every day. He had no idea someone was following him.

Neji hid behind a tree and then watched Kimimarou take another few steps, before moving to another tree. He'd find out what that wizard was planning.

They walked like that for a while. Kimimarou would occasionally look back and Neji would hide away. It seemed like he didn't know Neji was there and continued walking. Eventually, Kimimarou stopped at a large house in the middle of the forest. He knocked on the door, muttering something and then was let in.

Neji stared at it for some time, thinking of what he should do. Perhaps he should wait for Kimimarou to come out again?

At that moment, some man appeared at the window, looking outside. He then closed the curtains of the tiny window. It wasn't a normal house. It only had one small window in it and it was just in the middle of the forest.

Neji frowned at this. Would this be some kind of organisation? To do what..?

Voices could be heard from the house. They were soft, muffled by the thick wood. It was almost impossible to hear something.

Neji tried to hear something though, and walked a bit closer to the house. He still didn't heard anything at all.

Then, the doorknob twitched and it slowly opened. Kimimarou came walking outside and Neji could see past him, another man. He told Kimimarou something, who bowed and then closed the door shut, before walking back the path.

Neji hid behind one of those trees again and looked if the door was really closed, and then started to follow Kimimarou again, frowning. Something was definitely up here. And he would find it out.

Kimimarou walked back to the castle and when he got there, he walked to a guard and handed him a letter. He did not have that before he went. He then walked back into the castle, hurrying himself more then what seemed necessary.

Neji looked after him with a frown. Hmm.. who would he follow? Kimimarou or that guard? He chose for the guard. He kept hidden behind a tree, and watched the guard reading the letter.

The guard then folded it and hurried into the castle too, almost running. Something important must be in that letter.

Neji hurried after him, making sure that he was running softly. Where did that guard go? More importantly: what was in that letter?

The guard ran through the castle, up the stairs at least four times. He then stopped at the room of the King. He knocked on the door before going in.

Neji frowned even more. Even the king was in this plot? What was going on? Neji listened closely as the guard went into the room. 'So, we begin.' He heard the king say. Begin with what? What in heavens name was going on here?

At that moment the guard walked to the door and opened it, slowly. The king started laughing and the guard quickly left again. It was obvious, he was afraid.

Neji stared after the guard. He must have been dismissed. This was sick.. just sick.

* * *

That evening, Itachi was walking towards the dungeons. He wanted to visit Sasuke. He felt bad for his brother. And he even felt worse when he remembered Sasuke's words. Had his mother committed suicide because of him..? Itachi walked towards the cell that was Sasuke's and opened it with his own keys.

"...Hey." He said.

Sasuke was sitting in the back of the cell, legs pulled up. He turned away from Itachi. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"..I just want to talk to you Sasuke." Itachi said. "...Why do you hate me?"

"..Don't try to make up for all those times you weren't there. It doesn't work that way." Sasuke snapped.

"I've went to you as much as I could, but you were the one who pushed me away." Itachi said, offended. He sat down.

"Oh yeah, you were always there weren't you?" Sasuke snapped as he turned away even more.

Itachi looked at Sasuke silently.

"...You've never been there for me either Sasuke." Itachi said. "...I was there more for you then the other way around."

Sasuke was silent for a while as he was gazing at the floor as if he was cursing it. "..I don't need anyone..." He softly said, but it still came out bitterly.

"You've always said that." Itachi said.

"..I wasn't done talking." Sasuke said and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"..Then don't stop." Itachi muttered.

"I took a break...Now let me finish." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi nodded at him, mentioning him to continue.

"..I used to say I didn't need anyone..And I believed that because father said it...And because..well frankly I knew nobody needed me, so I tried to blame it on others..And you were never there when I did need someone...So I guess I didn't want you around when I didn't need you either.." Sasuke explained. "...Although that was stupid.."

"...I needed you.." Itachi muttered.

"...I know..I'm sorry...I needed you too..Just didn't wanna admit it.." Sasuke said, feeling guilty.

"...I've felt unwanted all those years.. and mom only focussed on you because she said I'd be fine.. and because of that I didn't spend time with her anymore.." Itachi muttered.

"..I know...it's all my fault..I can't seem to do right, which is exactly why I...stopped being needed all together..I thought maybe if I..would be hated, nobody would care I wasn't around..But mom cared...and I let her down and you cared and I let you down..And I hope you will forgive me for that.." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes against the tears.

"...I will because I need you right now.. and not only now, I'll need you a lot these coming times." Itachi admitted. "..I just.. never thought you'd still care."

"...Of course I do..I just didn't wanna admit it before..mom...you know.." Sasuke said as he quickly wiped away a tear.

Itachi nodded.

"...I want to talk to dad... since you can't be on her funeral now... that's horrible.." Itachi softly said.

"..I know...but he won't let me out.." Sasuke said as he gave Itachi a fake smile. He shouldn't worry about that. Sasuke had done it to himself.

"..I don't think he will indeed..." Itachi softly said. He sighed. "We'll get you out of this Sasuke.."

"..I don't think we will..." Sasuke answered as he stared at the floor.

"Why not?" Itachi asked with a frown.

Sasuke shrugged. "I just don't see it happening..." Sasuke answered.

"..Me neither." Itachi said.

"...I guess it'll be fine once you're king.." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi.

Itachi looked back at him and then nodded.

"I'm studying as hard as I can." He said. "I want to learn everything, how to be a good king."

"..You'll be great." Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He said. "...But I don't know if I'll ever be king."

"..Why not? You're crown prince. You'll become king soon." Sasuke said confused.

"..Sasuke, I have the idea that father doesn't wants me on the throne at all." Itachi said. "Think about it. I've surpassed the age of marrying two years ago. Why does he search a partner for you and not for me? Why did he learn you how he rules his country, and not me?"

"...I don't know..Maybe for if something happens to you..I don't know.." Sasuke said. He had thought about that before. Even asked Hinata if she knew. It did seem suspicious.

"...I don't trust it at all." Itachi said. "And Hinata's nephew, that boy Neji, talked to me about it too. He said he saw a few.. interesting things."

"..What did Neji say?" Sasuke asked surprised. What did Neji knew about this?

"He has caught Kimimarou eavesdropping at my door." Itachi said.

"..Kimimarou? Why would he do something like that?" Sasuke asked. Kimimarou couldn't be planning something. That was impossible.

"I have no idea." Itachi said. "But Neji was determined to search it out."

"..Hmm..Itachi...what punishment is there on cheating?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't realised it before, but by sleeping with Neji...he had cheated on Hinata.

"Depends on who does it?" Itachi asked. "..You aren't telling me that you.."

Sasuke looked at the floor uncomfortable. "...Maybe.." He softly said.

"Did you cheat on Hinata?" Itachi asked, his eyes big.

"...Yes.." Sasuke said, almost whispering. God he was so stupid. Why hadn't he realised it before? Not only did he...do it with a boy, but he was engaged. He had cheated on Hinata.

"....You have to keep it a secret." Itachi said. "The engagement will be broken once dad finds out and then you'll probably get tortured very bad, or locked up for life. Who did you cheat with?"

Sasuke gave out a soft moan. Dammit. "...Nji.." He muttered. No one could know what that murmer was.

"What?" Itachi asked, frowning.

"..Neji." Sasuke hissed. "It was Neji." There. He said it. Now his brother would probably find him disgusting and turn him right in.

"...You what?!" Itachi said, shocked. "Are you nuts? If someone finds out you'll get executed! Why in heavens name did you do 'that'?!"

"I'm sorry! Don't yell like that!" Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi desperate. He knew perfectly well what he had done. He didn't need Itachi to shout it to the world.

"Why did you do that?" Itachi said with a hushed voice.

"..I don't know...Mom told me to follow my heart and well...I guess it led me to Neji..I'm sorry, I know it's wrong. I couldn't help it, I needed him.." Sasuke said back.

"...Did Neji want it too?" Itachi asked, still shocked.

"..Well I wouldn't have done it if he didn't.." Sasuke answered.

"Good..." Itachi muttered and frowned. "...Jeez, Sasuke.."

"..I'm sorry...You must hate me now.." Sasuke said and turned away.

"Of course I don't." Itachi said. "I'm only afraid that someone will find out."

"..I'm not normal.." Sasuke said, feeling disappointed in himself. Why didn't he think of it before? Why had he found it ok? It was wrong..

"..You're not, but this is only one side of you." Itachi said. "The rest is normal you know."

"..So you admit it's wrong and it's against nature and I'm a freak then.." Sasuke snapped, angry at himself.

"Well it's wrong and against nature, but you're not a freak." Itachi said.

"...I don't like girls.." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi, hoping he would know something to do about it.

"That's possible." Itachi said, and sighed. "And I know this will sound hard, but you'll have to let go of Neji and try to like Hinata."

"...But mom..she said...I don't....I can't let him go.." Sasuke softly said.

"You have to Sasuke." Itachi said. "..Else someone will find out and you'll both be executed."

"..But I think I might love him.." Sasuke said and stared at his brother.

Itachi started back at Sasuke for a few seconds.

"...You have to let him go Sasuke.." He said.

"..I don't care if I die...Mom told me to follow my heart.." Sasuke said and turned away from Itachi.

"...But you still have to use your mind Sasuke." Itachi said. "Following your heart might be good, but sometimes, you have to face the facts.."

"..I don't care about the facts anymore..Soon you'll be king and you'll make the rules and I'll be fine.." Sasuke snapped.

Itachi stood now.

"Sasuke I know you think everything's going to be alright, but you have to think that there might be a chance something'll happen to me." Itachi said. "You have to think of what you'll do then."

"...Don't die on me.." Sasuke said as he looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes.

"...I can't promise you that." Itachi said, as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up now and swung his arms around Itachi's neck. "..I'll do anything as long as you won't die.." He softly said.

Itachi sighed as he hugged back.

"Don't be scared of that.." Itachi said.

"..I can't lose you too...You have no idea what you mean to me.." Sasuke said.

"..I have no idea indeed.." Itachi said.

"..You can't forgive me..can you..?" Sasuke asked as he felt tears come to his eyes again. He frowned as he tried to keep them away.

"..Well.. it's hard." Itachi muttered.

"..But I love you...you're my brother.." Sasuke said as he swallowed.

"..That says nothing Sasuke.." Itachi said.

"Fine! Then hate me! Don't care! Don't forgive me! Why don't you just turn me in too!? Get it over with!" Sasuke suddenly yelled with tears in his eyes as he pushed himself out of Itachi's arms.

"I forgot how it is to love OK!" Itachi yelled back.

Sasuke stared at his brother in disbelief. Forgot how it is to love? How can someone forget that?

Itachi looked away angry now.

"...I'll come by tomorrow again." he said as he left the cell and locked it again.

"..No Itachi please...Tell me what's wrong..What I did.." Sasuke said as he quickly walked to the front of the cell.

Itachi shook his head.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I'm used to it anyway."

"..I don't want you to not be able to love.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's hand through the bars.

"...Then you're too late Sasuke." Itachi said, still looking away.

"..Don't hate me.." Sasuke said as one tear made it's way over his cheek.

"..I won't." Itachi said.

Sasuke let go of Itachi's hand as he walked back into the cell. "..You don't care about me anymore..you don't need me...I lost you.." He muttered as tears were streaming down his face.

"...You lost me seven years ago." Itachi muttered and then walked away. He didn't knew what to do anymore. He really didn't.

Sasuke sat himself down in a corner and started crying. Not only had he lost his mother..he had now lost his brother too..What was left for him...?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three days later, Sasuke was walking towards Neji's room. He had been released out of the dungeon but he wasn't feeling well. He had given all of it a lot of thought and..he realised that if he wanted a chance of getting his brother back, he had to let Neji go. So he was about to tell him that. He knocked on Neji's door once he reached it.

Neji was in his room, reading a book about the surrounding area of the castle. He wanted to find out about that little house. Would something be under it? When the door was knocked, Neji laid down the book and opened the door. He looked into the face of Sasuke.

"Hey." He said, happily surprised. "Come in. Are you OK?"

"..No." Sasuke said as he walked in. "..I have to talk to you.." Sasuke sat down on Neji's bed and looked to the floor, resting his arms on his legs.

Neji closed the door and then sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"..I won't be in contact with you any other way then professional." Sasuke answered.

Neji frowned now.

"...Why?" Neji asked.

"..We can't do this...It's wrong..it's unnatural...it brings us in danger.." Sasuke said. He wanted to add the most important thing, but he couldn't for some reason.

"...And you're cheating on Hinata.." Neji softly muttered.

"..Right...so...I..I guess we just can't be together.." Sasuke softly said.

"...I know..." Neji said as he looked away. "...But it was nice.. as long as it lasted.."

"..Yeah...It was..Really nice.." Sasuke said. He should be going now. But all he wanted was to hold Neji. Kiss him. Why was it so hard?

Neji nodded and stared at the ground. He knew it wouldn't be long... but this short...?

"..I want my brother back Neji..." Sasuke said. He couldn't lie to Neji. He had to tell him the entire truth.

"...Did you lose him then?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"...He doesn't care anymore..I didn't even realise I lost him.. until he told me three days ago...I've been so stupid that I let my brother go.." Sasuke answered.

"..But I thought you two never had a really good bond, right?" Neji asked. "As I have seen, you actually hated him."

"...I never hated him, I hated myself. We had the best bond seven years ago. Before I realised that I was a burden and that nobody wanted me...Back then I thought it was best to just be a good prince and cut off all bonds...but it wasn't..I just realised it too late.." Sasuke answered.

"..So it seems." Neji said. "..But what has that to do with.. well.. us?"

"..He told me to let you go...I told him about us...and maybe..if I do what he says..maybe he'll want me back.." Sasuke said as he kept staring at the floor.

Neji looked back at Sasuke, not knowing what to say. He knew that if Sasuke did that, he wouldn't get Itachi back earlier. But if he told Sasuke that, he wouldn't believe him for sure. It would be too unrealistic.

"..I don't want to let you go though..." Sasuke softly said.

"..Just do as you think is best Sasuke.." Neji softly said.

"...I don't know what's best anymore." Sasuke said.

"I can understand that." Neji said, nodding. He stood now, walking towards the window. He looked outside. He didn't wanted to show Sasuke how much this did with him. He really didn't wanted Sasuke to just leave him alone.

Sasuke stared at Neji and then walked towards him. He grabbed Neji's waist and rested his head on Neji's shoulder. "..I really don't wanna let you go." He whispered.

"...I think you should.." Neji softly said.

"..Why..?" Sasuke asked, a little confused.

"..Because of the danger... though I don't want you to let go of me." Neji muttered.

"...I don't care about the danger..I'll protect us.." Sasuke softly said.

"...That sounds brave, but I don't think that you will be able to." Neji said.

"..I will. I can't let you go Neji." Sasuke said as he thought back at his mother's words. He had to try this. Had to hold onto Neji.

"...What is it that you want?" Neji asked, a bit confused.

"..You. I can't let you go Neji. No matter how hard I want to. I don't want it more then to be with you." Sasuke answered.

Neji sighed, relieved.

"I'm glad about that." He said.

"..Will you help me try to get Itachi back?" Sasuke asked as he kept holding onto Neji.

"...How?" Neji asked. He laid his hands on Sasuke's now.

"..I don't know yet.." Sasuke answered as he sighed. Neji was so perfect for him. He knew it.

Neji let his head lean a bit against Sasuke's.

"..Let me know once you do.." Neji said.

"..I will.." Sasuke said and smiled. At least he had Neji. At least he had someone there.

"...I'm glad you're out of the dungeons again." Neji said.

"..Me too..I never liked spending time in there." Sasuke said as he looked out of the window.

"Who would?" Neji asked.

"..No one probably. Neji is it true what Itachi said?" Sasuke asked as he quickly pulled Neji away from the window as he saw his father walk outside.

"Is what true?" Neji asked. He peeked outside of the window, watching the king.

"..What you said about Kimimarou." Sasuke answered.

"...That I don't trust him?" Neji asked.

"..That you saw him eavesdropping at Itachi's door." Sasuke said.

"Yes that's true."Neji said, nodding.

"..What do you think he was doing then?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the bed and pulled Neji with him.

"Well he was just eavesdropping." Neji said. "Itachi said that he was talking with a corporal."

"...About what?" Sasuke asked curious.

"About something with a festival." Neji said.

"..That doesn't seem as important for someone like Kimimarou to eavesdrop on." Sasuke said.

"Exactly." Neji said. "That's why I don't trust it."

"..Did you find out anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Kimimarou goes to a little house in the forest every day." Neji said. "There's a guard behind the door and they use a password. The curtains are closed and no one is allowed to go inside except for the ones who know the password. And Kimimarou takes a scroll with him outside every time."

"...Really? But Kimimarou is our most reliable servant." Sasuke said, thinking.

"Perhaps." Neji said. "Don't talk about this to anyone OK?"

"..I won't, but why not?" Sasuke asked.

"If they find out that I know something, they may want to take action." Neji said. "You never know what they are planning."

"But I think they are against Itachi." He added.

"...Itachi thought so too. But why would they be? I mean, who wouldn't want Itachi on the thrown and why not?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I have no idea." Neji said.

"..Maybe we should ask Itachi to keep his eyes open and then we could find out." Sasuke said.

"I already asked him that." Neji said, nodding.

"..Oh..." Sasuke said as he let go of Neji and lay down on the bed. "..Was that all you found out?"

"...Well..." Neji started, doubting. Should he tell Sasuke about his father?

"Well what?" Sasuke asked, looking at Neji.

"...There's a possibility that your father is in this too." Neji said.

Sasuke sat back up and stared at Neji. "Why the hell would you think that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because those messengers always go to your fathers' room." Neji said. "And he said one time 'so it begins'. I don't know.."

"Well for all we know, it's not as serious as you think and it means something completely different." Sasuke said, frustrated. He couldn't believe his father was in this.

"...Sorry." Neji muttered as he looked away.

Sasuke sighed and then gave Neji a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be. You just want to help." He said.

Neji hummed and leaned against Sasuke.

"It's alright." Neji said.

"I guess we just have to find out right.." Sasuke said as he held onto Neji again.

Neji nodded, sighing.

"Did you already talk to your father?" He asked.

"..No...I didn't want to talk to him." Sasuke answered.

"I can understand that." Neji said.

"..Were you at my mom's funeral.." Sasuke asked, sounding sad.

Neji shook his head.

"I wasn't allowed to." Neji said.

"..Why not?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Only family was allowed, they said." Neji said.

"..Oh..I guess I should ask...someone else about it then.." Sasuke said. He wanted to say 'Itachi', but he couldn't go to him anymore.

"You can go to Itachi then right?" Neji asked.

"..No. I can't just go to him and ask him how it was..I have to solve things first...if that's even possible.." Sasuke answered.

"Why can't you go to him then?" Neji asked with a frown. "He's still your brother."

"..He doesn't care anymore...He doesn't forgive me..I screwed up." Sasuke said.

"He probably feels the same for a long period you know." Neji said. "He won't get mad or something if you ask something."

"..You don't understand." Sasuke snapped as he let Neji go and turned away.

"Perhaps." Neji said.

"..I wish I was dead instead of mom." Sasuke snapped as he stared at the wall.

"..Don't talk like that." Neji said.

"..I'm the one who deserves it." Sasuke snapped.

"No one deserves to die." Neji said.

"...Some deserve it more then others." Sasuke snapped back.

"That's true." Neji said.

"..Neji can I tell you something? Promise me you won't get shocked." Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him and nodded.

"Sure." Neji said, looking back.

"...I think I love you." Sasuke softly said.

"...What?" Neji asked, with big eyes.

"..You heard me..You wouldn't be shocked." Sasuke said.

"..Well sorry, I can't help that..." Neji softly said. "..But.. how is that possible in so little time..?"

"..I don't know...Mom died and you were right there and you just..helped me..." Sasuke said and stared at the floor.

"..Of course I did that.." Neji said, frowning.

"..Yeah well...Nobody helped me before beside my mom and sometimes Itachi.." Sasuke said.

"Hmm..." Neji hummed. "Well I helped you because I like you."

"..Well it meant a lot to me.." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad." Neji said, smiling.

"..So thanks.." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"You're welcome." Neji said with a smile. "But I liked it a lot too."

"..Good...'cause I meant what I said.." Sasuke said and got closer to Neji, hugging him.

Neji smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you.." He said.

"..And I don't think we are wrong for liking each other.." Sasuke said.

"I don't think that either.. but the rest does." Neji said, sighing.

"I don't care. They don't know about us. Besides, if they want us dead because of it we could just run...right?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not that simple Sasuke." Neji said. "..You know that too."

"..Can we just enjoy it for now?" Sasuke asked Neji.

Neji nodded.

"I guess we can." Neji said. He sighed. "It's just unfair."

"I know it is..but we can't do anything about it." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair.

"We can't indeed." Neji said as he leaned against Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head and kissed him on the mouth. He just wanted to be close to Neji again. Just feel close to him. He needed that.

Neji smiled and kissed back. He felt Sasuke's need and he was happy to answer it.

Sasuke pushed Neji down on the bed and kissed Neji roughly. He had longed for Neji long enough.

Neji let out a soft moan as he put his arms around Sasuke's neck. He put his legs up a bit again, so Sasuke was laying in between them.

Sasuke started unbuttoning Neji's shirt and pushed his hands inside, touching Neji's chest. God he missed that body.

Neji now grabbed Sasuke's hand and stopped him.

"Sasuke." Neji said. "We can't do this now."

"..Why not?" Sasuke asked as he let his other hand go inside Neji's shirt.

"Because Hanabi always storms into my room at the most unexpected moments." Neji said. "We can't risk that."

Sasuke moaned out of frustration as he rested his head in Neji's neck.

"Then when can we do it?" He asked.

"Tonight perhaps." Neji said. "When she is asleep?"

"...I don't know if I can get here unseen." Sasuke said.

"...Meet me in the gardens tonight." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"..What? Why?" Sasuke asked looking back at Neji confused.

"..Then we can go into the forest." Neji said. "No one will miss you if you lock your room, they will think you'll be asleep."

"..And then what are we gonna do in the forest?" Sasuke asked, still confused.

"..Well what you wanted to do now?" Neji asked.

"..Oh..Oooh. OK." Sasuke said and smirked. "Would be a little weird in the forest though."

"I know, but we don't have an other choice." Neji said.

"I know. What time?" Sasuke asked.

"When the sun is down?" Neji asked.

"OK. I'll meet you at the fountain." Sasuke said and kissed Neji in the neck.

Neji nodded, smiling.

"Alright." He said.

"I have to go talk to Itachi now." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Neji said. "Success."

"Thank you." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on the lips, before leaving the room silently.

* * *

That afternoon, Neji had followed Kimimarou to the little house again, and was eavesdropping. He didn't like what he heard though.

"So you see sir, we are having trouble with Itachi. The castle is too busy." Came Kimimarou's voice. He was talking to someone else.

"Wait until he is alone." Another voice said. Neji frowned. "Then you can kill him." Neji's eyes widened at this. What..? They wanted to kill Itachi? And the king was in for it too? What in heavens name was this? Neji was at the side of the house, with his ear pressed against the wall.

"Yes sir. We decided to make it look like barbarians did it." Kimimarou said.

"Ah." The other voice said. "Good." Neji frowned. Barbarians. His uncle would definitely get furious when he would hear that. Neji decided to go to Itachi once Kimimarou had gone out of the little house again.

It was silent for a while, until suddenly the door opened and Kimimarou walked out. It was too late for Neji to hide. Kimimarou closed the door and then spotted him.

"Well well well, what do we have here." He said and walked towards Neji.

Neji was startled because of this and then pulled out his sword.

"Don't you dare to get closer you traitor." He snapped.

"Oh and what were you gonna do? Kill the king's most valuable apprentice? Don't think so Neji. Lay the sword down." Kimimarou snapped.

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Just walk back to the castle." Neji snapped, as he lowered his sword. That was true.. he couldn't kill Kimimarou.

"Oh no Neji. Do you really think I will let you go peacefully now that you've heard about our plans?" Kimimarou said and stood in front of Neji, just inches away.

"And do you think you can just kill me?" Neji asked, while he lowered his sword a bit more. He took a step back.

"Oh no Neji. I'm a wizard, not a knight. No, I have other plans with you." Kimimarou said and grabbed Neji's arm.

Neji looked angry now.

"Don't touch me." Neji snapped, as he tried to pull back his arm. Damn Kimimarou was strong.

"Or what Neji?" Kimimarou asked and smirked.

Neji growled and then aimed for Kimimarou with his fist. That would teach him.

But Kimimarou simply pushed Neji's hand away and then turned Neji around, keeping a hand on Neji's back. "You are peacefully coming with me 'your majesty'." He said.

"I don't think so." Neji growled and then decided to make a run for it. He pulled himself loose and started to run. He had to get to the palace.

Suddenly though, something pulled on Neji and put him flat on his back. Kimimarou smirked and walked towards Neji, a rope in his hand. "Going somewhere Neji?" He asked.

Neji frowned while he tried to get the rope off him, which was tied tightly around him. It bound his upper arms against his sides. Damn it.

"You won't get away with this!" Neji snapped, while he kept struggling against the rope.

"Won't I? What makes you think that?" Kimimarou asked as he pulled Neji up and pulled him with him.

"They will search for me." Neji snapped again, and put his feet as hard as he could against the ground and leaned back with his whole weight, so Kimimarou stopped walking.

Kimimarou turned around to Neji. "Oh no they won't, because I will tell them you went away. You didn't like it here and Fugaku and me let you go home in a carriage. Nobody will know." Kimimarou said and grabbed Neji's hair, pulling him along.

Neji winced as Kimimarou did this.

"Then Hanabi will sent a message to my home to ask me how I am and then they'll know that I won't be there." Neji said. Shit. They were going towards the house again.

"Oh really? What if that letter never reaches your castle and I'll write back you are fine hm? Nobody will know until it's all done. And then no one will believe you anymore." Kimimarou said and kept pulling Neji closer to the house.

"Damn you." Neji snapped as he started struggling again. The rope was almost loose enough to put it off his body.

But Kimimarou still had a firm grip on Neji's hair and they reached the door. Kimimarou knocked. "Snake!" He yelled. That must be the password.

The door was being opened by a man with short brown hair, and he was wearing a cape.

"Oh hello Kimimarou." He said. "Who is this?"

"An intruder. He eavesdropped on us. Put him in the dungeon." Kimimarou said and pushed Neji into the hands of the other man.

"Do I have to tie his arms to a stake sir?" The guard asked while he held Neji tightly. Neji kept struggling though.

"I think that will come in handy." Kimimarou said and closed the door behind him.

The guard nodded and brought Neji to the dungeons, and after having him tied tightly to a stake, he left Neji alone in a dungeon, who was cursing to himself.

"Have a nice life Neji. Because this is where you will spend it." Kimimarou said and started laughing before he closed the door to the dungeons and left, to begin the plan.

* * *

That same afternoon, Sasuke was walking through the castle again, looking for his brother. He had already been to most places he was usually found and he was pretty sure now that he would find him in the last room. The library. Sasuke walked inside and spotted Itachi. He walked towards him and sat down on a chair next to Itachi. "..Do you remember seven years ago?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

Itachi looked up from his book and stared at Sasuke.

"Yeah, but why?" Itachi asked.

"..Did you love me back then?" Sasuke asked in return as he looked Itachi in the eyes.

Itachi was silent for a moment.

"...Yes." He answered. "A lot."

"..Can't you bring that feeling back? You can't have forgotten how we were back then Itachi..I haven't.." Sasuke said.

"..It's difficult.." Itachi muttered.

"..Why? What did I do that I ruined it so much that you don't even want to love me anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"I do want to love you but I can't." Itachi said.

"Well why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I haven't loved anyone in seven years." Itachi snapped.

"You were able to love for nine. Or you obviously didn't if you just stopped because I was being distant." Sasuke snapped back.

"It's a matter of speech Sasuke, don't act stupid." Itachi spat.

"Saying you haven't loved for seven years is not a matter of speech." Sasuke snapped back.

"It is since I want to say that I haven't loved for years." Itachi snapped. "That's where it's about."

"And I'm trying to make clear to you that you loved before! Or at least I thought that! But if you did, you didn't just put it away the second I got distant with you and stopped loving all together! Because you can't do that! It's not something you can set aside whenever you want! Unless you never loved me to begin with!" Sasuke yelled frustrated.

"I loved you even more then I loved mom!" Itachi snapped. "You don't get the point, you really became a stupid, spoiled brat!"

"Well maybe I did! What do you care right!? You don't love me! You don't care! For all you care I could just jump out of this window right now and you wouldn't even try to stop me! Why don't you just get it over with and tell me I can go, because you obviousley don't even wanna TRY to get that feeling back!" Sasuke yelled.

"If I didn't still care about you I wouldn't have visited you all those times!" Itachi snapped. "But no, you always were busy or just didn't wanted to talk to me! 'You' are the one who hated me, so you're one of the most ridiculous persons in the world that you blame 'me' for it!" With this Itachi stood, turned around and stormed out of the library. He'd had it.

"It wasn't you I hated! It was me! Goddammit! I NEVER HATED YOU!" Sasuke yelled as he broke one of the vases out of anger and frustration.

Itachi ignored him now, slamming the door closed. If Sasuke didn't hated him, he felt nothing. Sasuke had always pushed him away. Always.

Sasuke ran after Itachi and grabbed his hand. "...I'm sorry OK..I always thought no one needed me...No one does..I thought it'd be easier if I pushed you away.." Sasuke said. He was becoming so desperate. He needed Itachi.

"Well you only made it worse." Itachi snapped. "Go back to your room Sasuke. I have to think."

"..No please Itachi...I just want you to care.." Sasuke softly said and held onto Itachi's hand.

"..Get the hell out of my sight." Itachi snapped. He really had snapped now. He really felt angry. "Now mom died you're coming. You never need me, until mom dies."

"..That's not true...it's not true..Mom made me realise..please Itachi...please.." Sasuke said as tears ran down his face. He held onto Itachi's hand tighter then he had ever held onto someone before. If Itachi left it left him with...nothing..

"You only took her serious because she died." Itachi spat. "You pushed her away too. And now you lost her you regret it."

"I don't wanna regret it with you..." Sasuke said as he held onto Itachi's arm tighter, almost hugging it.

"Because mom died yes." Itachi snapped. "Because you now realize that you have no one."

"...Well is that so bad? Is it so wrong of me to want you more now that she's gone...is that the end of the world? Realising you don't wanna regret not spending time with someone because you already lost another..? Is that really the worst I could do..?" Sasuke asked as he tried not to cry.

"It's not, but I don't like the fact that you never need me and now mother dies you suddenly cling to me." Itachi spat, as he kept walking. "I'm your last resort."

"..You're not my last resort..I needed you before..I just didn't wanna admit it...Itachi.." Sasuke was practically begging for his brother now. He knew he had wanted Itachi now because his mother was gone. But it was only because his mother told him to follow his heart. He had to go to the people he needed and Itachi was first on his list.

Itachi sighed as he shook his head.

"..Leave me alone Sasuke." He muttered.

"..I can't. Why can't you just accept I changed...?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't just change in one day." Itachi said. "Or even in one month."

"..You could seven years ago." Sasuke said.

"I needed all those years to change and you know it." Itachi said. "It took me like four years until I stopped loving you."

"...I want you back.." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi.

"...I have to be alone for now." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke was silent now as he looked at Itachi. He then hung his head and let Itachi's arm go. He was too late. Itachi would never forgive him. Would never want him back. He had to...let Itachi go..

Itachi walked away now, towards his own room. He'd never admit that he felt some tears prick in his eyes.

Sasuke swallowed as more tears made it's way to his face. He then turned around and walked away. He knew he had lost. He had been too late.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Sasuke and all the others were eating breakfast. Although...not everyone was there. Neji was missing. And Sasuke found it suspicious since the night before, Neji hadn't shown up either. They had made plans to..well, anyhow, Neji wasn't there. So where was he? Had something happened?

Everyone was silently eating until a messenger came in.

"My Lord, can I perhaps interrupt?" He asked.

"Depends on what you want to tell." Fugaku said.

The messenger made a bow.

"I had to deliver you a message from Prince Neji." He said as he handed Fugaku the letter.

Fugaku opened it and started to read.

"The boy went home." He concluded.

Sasuke's head shot up. Gone home? Why would Neji just go home like that? Hiashi looked at Fugaku.

"What are you talking about? Neji would never go home without telling anyone." He said.

"It's in the letter." Fugaku said. "He says that he didn't really felt comfortable anymore in here, and that he wanted to see his friends again."

"But Neji would never go without telling! Are you sure that letter's real?" Hanabi said, impolite as ever. Sasuke smiled at her.

"Why would anyone sent a letter that's not real?" Fugaku asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

Hiashi put his daughter down on the chair again.

"Excuse her, she still has to learn what's appropriate and what isn't. I guess Neji just really wanted to go home." Hiashi said as he nodded to Fugaku. Sasuke though, did not trust it one bit. Neji would not just leave.

"I'm sure of it." Fugaku said.

Sasuke looked at his father. Something was very off. And he would find out what 'really' happened to Neji.

"Father, can I be excused?" He asked. He had to find Kimimarou and ask him, or at least try to find the letters in his father's office.

"Of course." Fugaku said. "You may go."

"Thank you." Sasuke said and bowed at his father before leaving the room.

Sasuke walked upstairs and went to his father's office. Even though he despised himself for doubting his father, he would have to listen to what Neji had said. That he might be involved. There was just no way Neji had gone out of free will. Sasuke looked around and then walked into the office. He was searching around on the desk, cabinets, closets, everywhere. But there was nothing there. Nothing of use. But then, Sasuke noticed a cabinet that was locked. And the key, he had seen that in another cabinet, or he hoped it was that key. Sasuke took it out of the cabinet and put the key in the other. It opened. Sasuke looked at it in shock. There were hundreds of letters in it. All piled up. Sasuk scanned through it. There were even letters from two years ago, it was held up to date. Sasuke read the one on top.

'We will keep him here. He won't screw up the plans.' it said. Sasuke flipped it over and read the one under it.

'The Hyuuga boy overheard. We have him locked away. Make up a letter saying he went home. No one will suspect.' Sasuke stared at it. This was about Neji. What was going on here? Did his father really agree to any of this? Better yet, what were the plans? Sasuke was about to look through the rest of the letters as he heard footsteps on the stairs. They could always be heard throughout the castle. Sasuke put the letters back as fast as he could, locking the cabinet again and placing the key away. He listened to the footsteps coming higher up the stairs. He opened the door and looked around. His father's voice was heard, but he wasn't near enough yet. Sasuke quickly walked out of the room and closed it behind him, walking away. He would have to go back later and look through it. Right now, he needed help of everyone he could get. Which meant at least Itachi and maybe even Hinata and Hanabi. He would go get Neji from wherever he was. They would have to follow Kimimarou and he would let them to Neji. It was time to stop the plans, whatever they were.

* * *

At the same time, somewhere beneath the little house in the forest, Neji was trying to get loose. He was sitting on the ground with his arms tied to a stake, behind his back. It wasn't a very comfortable position, but he had seen worse. He had been alone for the whole night, no one had come. So he was pretty thirsty and he could use a visit to a spot where he could have a pee.

At that moment, the door to the dungeon opened, giving Neji a little light. It quickly closed again as someone walked inside. "So Neji, how are you holding up here?" Came Kimimarou's voice.

"What do you think, bastard?" Neji spat. That stupid wizard. If he hadn't had the damned rope..

"No need for you to snap at me. I am simply doing my job. Now, is there anything you need?" Kimimarou asked as he came into view.

"You are the only one I can snap at hm." Neji said. "And yes, I need to pee and I'm thirsty. Who are you working for?"

"Does it matter Neji?" Kimimarou asked. "And I already brought you water. Thing is, I can't loosen you, so I'll have to put it in your mouth." Kimimarou said as he opened Neji's cell.

"...Then I won't drink it." Neji snapped. "And if you can't loosen me, how do I have to pee then hm?"

He kept glaring at Kimimarou.

"You figure that out. I will send some guards tonight so you can eat yourself. Maybe you will find a nice spot in here to pee." Kimimarou said and walked inside. "Anything else your majesty?"

"Stop calling me that and tell me what on earth you are planning." Neji snapped. "Killing Itachi, and then?"

"Oh so you really did hear a lot. Well, I guess I can tell you everything since you won't be able to stop it." Kimimarou said and smirked. "You see, killing Itachi is just the beginning of our plan."

"That's what I already thought." Neji said. He kept trying to get loose though. But it was hard, his hands were tied really tightly.

"No need for you to struggle, you won't get loose." Kimimarou said and leaned against a wall.

"I can always try." Neji snapped, glaring again.

"Fine then try. Did you not want to hear the plan?" Kimimarou asked, still smirking.

"Yes I do." Neji growled. "And wipe that smirk off your face." Neji felt himself becoming frustrated because he couldn't get those damned ropes off. He had to get out of here.

"You can't do anything about that. Now listen to me. After we kill Itachi, you do know the new crown prince is Sasuke right?" Kimimarou said.

"Of course." Neji said. What had that to do with this?

"Well you see Neji, Sasuke is a lot easier to influence. He has no brains and he wants to please his father. If we get rid of Itachi, he takes the crown, because soon, Fugaku will have to despose of his thrown." Kimimarou explained.

"Then there's already an error in your plan since Sasuke doesn't wants to please his father anymore." Neji said with a smirk.

"Oh but he will have no choice. After his brother's dead, he will most certainly turn to his father. Mikoto's death has secured that. And Sasuke will want to do everything to please his father again. We will have control." Kimimarou said.

Neji's smirk faded.

"So you're planning on ruling this country via Fugaku." Neji concluded.

"Oh no. We're planning on ruling so much more through Sasuke." Kimimarou said and smirked at Neji.

"...And with is your goal with ruling this country?" Neji asked. Damn those guys.

"Our goal? We can do everything we want with this country once we have it. Well make alliances, rule other countries too. And now that Sasuke is going to marry your cousin I believe, we will be able to rule that country too. We will eventually rule this world." Kimimarou said.

"...I don't think you will succeed in that." Neji said, sweat dropping. "Now get me somewhere to pee."

"Oh no Neji. I already told you, you will be able to tonight. Now why don't you think we will succeed?" Kimimarou asked.

"Because there still are people with brains here." Neji snapped.

"Of course there are. You and Itachi. Which automatically leaves no one once Itachi is out of the picture." Kimimarou said. "Trust me, we will succeed."

Neji growled as he gave another tug at the ropes, and then winced since it was cutting his flesh.

"Why did you tie me up so tightly?" Neji asked. "This isn't normal."

"We don't need you meddling in our plans now don't we." Kimimarou said.

"Oh yeah, that's a reason to tie that rope into my wrists." Neji sarcastically said.

"You won't get lose now will you?" Kimimarou said, making it obvious why the rope was so tight.

Neji let out a frustrated groan while he leaned against the stake.

"Go find a life." He said.

"Oh I have one." Kimimarou said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a plan to attain to." Kimimarou said and walked out of the cell.

"...Can I still get that water?" Neji asked, annoyed that he had to ask.

"Of course." Kimimarou said and walked back into the cell. He kneeled down in front of Neji and held the water in front of him. "Now open your mouth then."

Neji bit his lip for a second, and then opened his mouth slightly. This was embarrassing.

Kimimarou smirked as he put the cup to Neji's mouth and made him drink the water. "Don't worry, nobody will ever know about this." He said.

Neji glared at Kimimarou while he drank. He really was thirsty so the cold water was welcome in his mouth.

Once the glass was empty Kimimarou stood up. "Now I hope you can hold your pee up for the rest of the day." He said, mocking Neji and then walked away, closing the cell behind him.

"Shut up." Neji snapped as he watched Kimimarou walking away.

Kimimarou was laughing and then Neji heard the door to the dungeon lock. The laughter had stopped too.

Neji sighed as he was left alone again. Damn he had to pee. He hoped someone would come soon to let him do that. And, of course, he hoped someone would come to get him out of here. Damn it, he sounded like a desperate princess locked up in a tower.

* * *

At the same time, Sasuke was once again walking through the castle. He had to find his brother, no matter how much Itachi might hate him by now. Itachi was the only one who knew and the only one who could help him. Beside that, Itachi himself was probably in danger and Sasuke had to make sure he was safe. He walked to Itachi's room and knocked.

"Come in." Itachi, who was studying again, said.

Sasuke opened the door, walked in and closed the door again. "I need your help." Sasuke said and looked at Itachi.

Itachi looked at him.

"With what?" He asked.

"Neji hasn't gone home. He's been kidnapped." Sasuke answered.

"What?" Itachi asked with a frown.

"There's this whole scene going on and Neji's been kidnapped in the process. I read two letters in father's room. They are planning something. Neji was right." Sasuke said.

Itachi frowned while he stood.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I read the letters. It said to make up that letter we got. And father is in on it. Someone is planning something." Sasuke answered.

"And Kimimarou is in the process too hm." Itachi said, thinking.

"Why did they kidnap Neji?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know, but he has tried to eavesdrop on Kimimarou before. Maybe they caught him. He went to this house in the forest, Kimimarou that is. And Neji had followed him. Something happened to him." Sasuke said.

"That has to be." Itachi said, nodding. "They probably kidnapped him because he knows too much."

"I need you to help me find him. And you're in danger too." Sasuke said.

"How come I am?" Itachi asked with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Kimimarou eavesdropped on you right? And like you said, father never wanted you on the thrown. I'm sure they want something of you." Sasuke said.

"...Yeah indeed." Itachi said, frowning. "It's almost like they want me dead."

"..Why do you think that?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Did you never notice how much influence Kimimarou has on father?" Itachi asked, while he sat down again.

"..Well..yeah, but what does that have to do with them wanting you dead?" Sasuke asked.

"If I'll be king, the influence will be gone." Itachi said, shrugging.

"..Yeah but...do you really think he just wants influence? Besides, if you are dead, I get the thrown right? So they still don't have the influence on father." Sasuke said.

"Perhaps they want to kill you too." Itachi said. "I don't know."

"..That wouldn't make sense, why would father go through the trouble of engaging me then?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know Sasuke." Itachi said. "It's a possibility."

"Well anyhow, you have to help me find out where Neji is and save him." Sasuke said.

"I will." Itachi said.

"Thank you. Now all we need to know is how." Sasuke said.

"Do you know where he is locked up?" Itachi asked.

"No, but I'm gonna take a bet it's in that house in the forest Neji spoke off." Sasuke answered.

"Probably." Itachi said, nodding.

"If you search for that house, just to locate it, I'll search in fathers room." Itachi said. "Or perhaps it's better if you distract him."

"I could ask him to practice sword fighting with me. That usually keeps him busy." Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded. "If you ask him that after dinner, then I'll search through his room." He said.

Sasuke nodded back. "I will. I could find out where that house is tomorrow." He said.

"Why not today?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke thought about that. If he hurried up, he could find Kimimarou and follow him once he got outside. "..You're right, I'll do it today." Sasuke said.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding again. "I'll ask some guards if they saw something suspicious."

"Good...I guess I'll go now then.." Sasuke said and looked to the floor as he stood up. Even if Itachi wanted to help him...it didn't meant Itachi cared for him. He guessed Itachi didn't want him around.

"Alright." Itachi said. "We'll talk about this later."

Sasuke bit his lip and nodded. "..Ok.." He said and walked to the door, ready to leave. He knew it was over, but he still couldn't let Itachi go.

Itachi sat down again and took his book from where he had left it.

Sasuke left, but couldn't help slamming the door behind him. He couldn't help but feel angry at himself for making Itachi wanna leave him. Right now though, he had to focus on Neji. No matter how much it hurt to see Itachi not care about him.

* * *

That evening, Neji was sitting in his cell again. He had been able to pee a few hours ago, so that issue was gone already. He was glad about that. What he didn't liked, was that no one had come to look for him yet. He still didn't knew when they wanted to take action.

At some time, the door to the dungeon opened and then closed again. Neji could hear the footsteps from someone walking down the dungeon. "Which one of you is Neji?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Neji frowned as he looked at where the sound was coming from. Who was that? Would he answer? It was true that there were more prisoners in here. None of them hadn't said a thing... would they be gagged or something? Or unconscious? Scared..?

"Tell me!" The voice said, this time sounding more angry. It was obvious from some whimpers, the prisoners were scared. He walked further and then passed Neji's cell. It was a tall, pale man with long black hair which covered most of his face.

"That's me." Neji said now. What if that guy would harm others? Not that he knew people in here, but they were obviously afraid of him. Was it such a scary man?

The man turned to Neji, showing his skinny face and yellow eyes. He started smirking. "Why thank you for responding. I would like to ask you some things." The man said and opened the cell door.

Neji frowned. How came that this man was all angry first and now he smirked?

"Who are you?" Neji asked. It was impolite, almost as impolite as Hanabi always was, but he had learned that he'd get more information this way.

"Didn't I tell you 'I' was the one to ask some questions." The man said and walked towards Neji, stopping right in front of him. He then reached out and pulled Neji from the ground, making him stand up.

"Like?" Neji asked when he was standing. His arms were still tied to the stake though. Neji already planned to kick the man if he said something he didn't like. It was a nice opportunity this way.

"Like how you got so much information. How did you know where this hideout was? How did you know so much?" The man asked as his smirk faded and he got a sinister look on his face.

"Why would I tell you?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. Why would he tell? If he told this, the man would know and pay more attention to further plans. "Who are you?" He asked again. He really wanted to know.

"My name is Orochimaru, now stop asking questions and answer mine." Orochimaru said dangerously and grabbed Neji by the hair.

Neji frowned and then kicked the man named Orochimaru.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped.

Orochimaru winced one but then pulled Neji's head back by his hair roughly, pulling out some strands. "Shut up! Don't you ever try anything like that again." He snapped.

Neji let out a soft wince now. He'd never been treated this.. forcefully. He now understood why the other prisoners were scared of him.

"Orochimaru says nothing, who the hell are you?" Neji spat and, cocky as he was, kicked Orochimaru again. He'd really had to tie his legs together and to the stake if he wanted Neji to stop kicking.

Orochimaru growled and did exactly what Neji thought. He grabbed Neji's legs and bound them to the stake forcefully. He then got back up. "Now that that is out of the way you little brat, tell me how you knew so much." Orochimaru said and grabbed Neji's hair again.

Neji glared at Orochimaru. Shit.

"What position do you have to ask me that?" Neji asked.

"You answer the question first." Orochimaru snapped and pulled Neji's head back by the hair again.

Neji let out a wince again.

"Do you really think I will?" He asked.

"Oh I think you will yes." Orochimaru said and pulled out his sword. "Now, if you do not wish to die, tell me." He snapped.

"Only if you tell me who you are." Neji said, still glaring. If Orochimaru didn't answer now he had to give up, probably.

"Oh no, and what will you do if I don't hm?" Orochimaru said and smirked. "Now tell me." He said and held the sword to Neji's throat.

Neji frowned as he looked at the man. He was serious.

"...Just by noticing what was going on." He said. OK he was a bit freaked out by this guy.

"And how did you notice it then?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because of the way Kimimarou spoke." Neji answered. "That's it."

"What did he say? And how did you find this place?" Orochimaru snapped as he put the sword onto Neji's neck.

"I followed him." Neji said, not planning on saying more. He moved his head away a little from the sword. He wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty scared.

"And how did you know Kimimarou was planning something?" Orochimaru said and gave Neji a cut in the neck now.

Neji frowned as he let out a small wince, barely hear able.

"...I suspected something." He said.

He felt panic rising as he felt a little drop of blood going down his neck. He started to struggle again.

"Stop struggling pretty boy. You wouldn't want me to chop your head of now would you?" Orochimaru said. "Now tell me how you knew." He snapped as he pushed the sword a little deeper.

"Don't call me that." Neji snapped. "And I knew because I've been eavesdropping and because I talked to Kimimarou in the library. He went off at moments that I had critics on him and knew something." Pretty boy? Did this man like other men too? Like him and Sasuke?

"Ah. So my plan almost failed because of Kimimarou. I have to talk to him about that. Good thing we caught you in time. Our plan has begun this very night." Orochimaru said and smirked as he pulled the sword away a little.

"What?" Neji asked, frowning. "You're going to kill Itachi tonight?"

"Oh it has already begun boy. Right now, Itachi must be fighting for his life." Orochimaru said and smirked at Neji.

"Now who are you?" Neji snapped. Shit.. he really had to get out of here. He started to try to get his hands loose. He wasn't struggling heavily, but only with his hands. He tried out the knots, like he had done the whole time, and tried to use his fingers to undo the knot.

"Struggling is no use. And I will tell you who I am. I am the one who planned this all. I am the person that will control this country and after that, the whole world." Orochimaru said and laughed evilly for a while, still holding the sword close to Neji.

"You think you can influence Sasuke that way?" Neji asked. "I don't think you will succeed. And I can always try with the struggling hm." He kept repeating things to let Orochimaru go away. It would fill time and in the end the man would be bored and go.

"You can try, but it won't save anyone. Itachi might already be dead and Sasuke will crawl right back to his father. He will be easy. He always was." Orochimaru said and smirked.

Neji looked at Orochimaru angry now.

"Can you leave?" He asked, irritated.

"Oh you would like that right? But no. Not until the others are back and everything worked. Wouldn't want you to escape now would we?" Orochimaru said and smirked some more.

"Like I can like this." Neji said. "You can go since I can't get loose anyhow. I've been here for two days now. Why are you keeping me here alive anyway?"

"What good would it do killing you? We could have a little fun, or maybe we will release you one day, sending you home. By then nobody will believe you anymore. A letter has already been send to your cousins and uncle. Once they get home and you are safely there, no one will believe you." Orochimaru said and licked his lips in front of Neji.

Neji frowned.

"What do you mean with the first thing?" He asked. Did he mean torture? "What information would be useful for you to use? I'm living in an other country."

"We want to rule that country now don't we? And you know what fun is. I heard from Kimimarou you know perfectly well what fun is. So does Sasuke." Orochimaru said and smirked at Neji.

".....What?" Neji asked, his eyes widening a bit. What did he mean? He couldn't mean him and Sasuke being.. no that couldn't be, no one could ever have seen that, right? "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Kimimarou does spy on everyone. And you were too involved in each other to notice now weren't you?" Orochimaru said.

"...I don't know what you're talking about." Neji lied. He just wanted Orochimaru to tell him 'what' exactly Kimimarou had seen.

"Oh really? Maybe it was too dark for you to see what you were doing. But I'm sure you felt it hm. It felt good didn't it? No matter how wrong it was." Orochimaru said and grabbed Neji's face, licking his lips again.

"...Shut up.." Neji softly said. Oh god.. he knew.. he knew.. Shit, he knew what happened.. what now?

That meant that.. Kimimarou had been in Sasuke's room?

"So, if you don't want anyone to find out about it and get executed, then I suggest once we let you go home, you keep your mouth shut hm." Orochimaru said.

Neji bit his lip and looked away, nodding. Damn it.. Why couldn't he just like boys? Why couldn't he like Sasuke? He'd never even think of the possibility that someone had been spying on them. This just couldn't be true. But wait.. didn't that man said that he perhaps..?

"...Can't you let me go then already?" Neji said, ignoring his last thought. It was probably just bluffing. That man could be powerful, but he could still be executed.

"Oh no. We wouldn't want you running towards the castle now would we? No, then people might find it suspicious." Orochimaru said.

Neji looked at him a bit uncomfortable now.

"..Can you leave now?" He said, this time a bit nicer then the other time. He did wanted to ask what Orochimaru had in store for him, but he decided not to ask. He might bring that man on ideas. Ideas for torture and stuff.. He'd better off on that stake then when that happened.

"Oh do you want me to leave pretty boy?" Orochimaru asked and held onto Neji's face, his face just inches away.

"Yes." Neji snapped as he pulled his head away. What was that man thinking?

"Isn't that too bad for you?" Orochimaru said and then licked Neji's neck.

"I said don't touch me." Neji snapped, glaring at the man.

"What were you gonna do?" Orochimaru asked and gave Neji another lick. At that moment though, the door of the dungeon slammed open and footsteps were heard. Orochimaru turned around surprised.

"Neji!?" A voice said.

Neji felt relief go over him. It was Sasuke.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke go to Itachi!" Neji yelled. "He needs help!"  
Orochimaru's head snapped towards Neji and then pulled of a piece of cloth and roughly pushed it over Neji's mouth, binding him. Sasuke ran towards the sound. He had found Neji. That afternoon he had already followed Kimimarou and now was the time to save Neji. But why did Neji say to go to Itachi?

Neji let out an angry shout but it was, as expected, muffled away because of the cloth. Meanwhile Orochimaru got his sword and opened the cell. When he got out he immediately locked it, knowing that the little prince was coming for his prisoner. He put the key in his pocket and waited, sword ready.

Sasuke walked towards the cell and then saw a person standing in the middle of the way. He ran towards him. "Where is Neji!?" Sasuke yelled. He knew this person was in on the plans.

Orochimaru came walking towards Sasuke now.

"Keep standing there boy." He said, not answering Sasuke's question.

"Tell me where Neji is." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes to the man. Who was this? What did he want? And what had he done to Neji?

"Go back to your castle, you have nothing to search here for." Orochimaru said. "Neji isn't here anymore. We placed him in another building."

"He yelled at me just a second ago. You're lying. Where is Neji." Sasuke said as he walked further. He would go past that man and find Neji.

Orochimaru put his sword at Sasuke's neck.

"Watch it boy." He said. "Out."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled out his own sword in a flash, knocking the others away. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asked as he took a step back, holding his sword in front of him.

"The only thing I want is that you leave this building." Orochimaru said as he walked forwards, slamming the other sword away with his own.

Sasuke held onto his sword tightly and made it look like he was gonna lose it. He then turned a whole circle and hit Orochimaru from the other side. He hadn't trained in sword fighting for nothing.

Orochimaru cursed loudly as he was hit in his side. And because Sasuke made a circle, he pushed the sword into his skin with full force. He moaned and gripped his side, falling down onto his knees.

"You.. hng.. b-bastard." He grunted, glaring at Sasuke.

"Don't underestimate me." Sasuke snapped. "Now where is Neji?"

Orochimaru grunted while he tried to get his sword. He knew he wouldn't make it anyway.

"Where is he!?" Sasuke yelled, holding his sword to Orochimaru's neck. He had to find Neji. Who was this person anyway?

Orochimaru grunted as he grabbed his own sword and tried to stab Sasuke.

Sasuke almost got hit, but managed to put his sword in front of Orochimaru's and blocked it. He then swung it forward and stabbed Orochimaru in the shoulder.

Orochimaru let out yell while he fell down onto the floor. He'd die for sure now. He'd bleed to death. He grabbed his shoulder and his sword fell down onto the ground.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked Orochimaru as he pulled his sword out.

"..N-not far a-away." Orochimaru and coughed up some blood.

"Good." Sasuke said and then walked past Orochimaru seeing a key. It must've fallen out of Orochimaru's pocket. He picked it up and then walked through the dungeon. He couldn't bring it up to kill Orochimaru. Sasuke had never killed before, never had a real battle. He decided this was not the time. He then found Neji not too far, like Orochimaru had said and opened the cell. "Thank god you're OK." Sasuke said and walked towards Neji, putting of the cloth.

"You have to go to Itachi Sasuke." Neji said as the cloth had been removed. "You'll be busy untying me, because I'm tied very tightly, and they are going to kill Itachi. Now. You should've went there already."

"What? Now?" Sasuke asked shocked as he was untying Neji's hands.

"Yes!" Neji said. "Damn it Sasuke, run!" Why was Sasuke staying? It would certainly take five minutes before he was loose. They had tied a lot of ropes around his wrists and then his feet had to be loosened too. They'd never make it in time.

"I'm not leaving you behind." Sasuke said and put his sword to work, cutting off all of the ropes. "You didn't really think I would take a lot of time untying you with a sword in my hand right?" Sasuke asked.

"Even then it takes long." Neji said. Shit. Every second was important. He held his body stiff so Sasuke wouldn't cut him.

Sasuke cut through the rest of the ropes and finally got Neji lose after a couple minutes. "Done. Let's go. And hold this to your throat." Sasuke said, pushing the cloth in Neji's hand. He then grabbed Neji's hand and ran out of the dungeon. If Neji was right, they had to be fast. Itachi could not die.

Neji ran after him, and pulled his hand loose, giving Sasuke a look. He put the cloth against his throat and even started to run harder.

"What? Suddenly afraid of my touch?" Sasuke snapped as he kept running, now out of the building and through the forest.

"People will know." Neji explained and kept running too.

"No they won't. Now who was that man?" Sasuke asked as he kept running, his eyes focused on the castle now visible. He had to go save Itachi as fast as possible.

"The leader of the whole plan." Neji answered. "And they will. Kimimarou knows that we had sex."

"What? How?" Sasuke asked shocked. They had reached the gardens and Sasuke took a sprint to the entrance of the castle. Now what were they gonna do? Just bust in and fight off whoever tried to kill Itachi?

"I don't know, but he knows." Neji said. "I'm glad you came, because that man said he was going to do the same to me." He opened one of the doors now and quickly ran inside.

"He said what!? Good thing I let him die there." Sasuke snapped. "What are we gonna do?" He asked Neji.

"...Get my uncle." Neji said as he ran into the direction of that room. "Your father will listen to him."

"Why my father? You don't think he will...kill Itachi right?" Sasuke asked as he followed Neji.

"He's behind this too Sasuke." Neji said. They arrived at the room and Neji knocked it. "Uncle!"

"Come in." Came Hiashi's calm voice. Sasuke stared at Neji. He was right. Sasuke knew Neji was right. But would his father really kill his own son?

Neji opened the door and ran towards his uncle, who was sitting on a chair, reading. Neji kneeled down and grabbed his uncle's hand.

"Uncle, can you please come with us?" He asked. "There's a lot going on and I'll explain to you later, but some people want to kill Itachi and you're the only one who can stop it. Can you please come with us?"

Hiashi stared at his nephew in amazement and shock. What was he talking about. He was silent for a while and then stood up. "Get up. You can tell me on the way." He said, seeing in Neji's eyes he was serious. He grabbed his sword and followed Sasuke out of the room.

"There are some people who have a lot of influence on the king, Fugaku." Neji explained while they ran out of the room. "The person who influences him is Kimimarou, and he is in a secret organisation. I found out too much and that's why they kidnapped me and locked me up, they wrote that letter themselves. And now they want to kill Itachi so that they can still have their influence through Sasuke if he becomes king. That's their reason for the engagement too. So that they have more land."

"Those bastards. They won't know what comes to them." Hiashi said, obviously furious, but still calm in his voice. "Are you OK?" He asked Neji as he followed Sasuke up the stairs and finally arrived at Itachi's room. They could hear fighting going in there.

"Yes I am." Neji said and smiled a little at his uncle. "Thanks for coming with us." With that, he broke in the door and there they saw four men attacking Itachi, who was defending himself as good as possible. Both Fugaku and Kimimarou were there too.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and ran up to the men attacking Itachi, practically knocking them out of the way with his sword. "How could you!?" He yelled at his father. Hiashi walked in. "What is the meaning of this?!" He asked.

Everyone turned around now, shocked. Fugaku glared at one of the men now.

"How is this possible?" He hissed.

Meanwhile one of the men turned around to Sasuke and pushed him away as hard as possible, while the others kept attacking Itachi, who was looking extremely tired. He had been fighting for fifteen minutes now, which included spinning around and jumping away.

Sasuke quickly put himself before Itachi, blocking every single hit they threw at him. He was better at sword fighting then Itachi was. Hiashi meanwhile pulled his sword too. "Stop this, this instant!" He yelled, sounding furious. Kimimarou stared at the bunch, frightened. "What have you done?" He snapped at Neji.

"Doing what was right." Neji said and grabbed his dagger, since it looked like Kimimarou was going to attack.

"Mind your own business Hiashi!" Fugaku yelled, but you could see that he was scared.

"Sasuke watch out!" Itachi yelled while he blocked another attack.

Sasuke was blocking every hit though, he was fine. Itachi shouldn't worry.

Hiashi walked towards Fugaku. "Stop those men now! You know who's in charge Fugaku!" Hiashi roared, sounding frightening. Kimimarou looked at him, more scared then ever.

Fugaku glared at Hiashi now. He knew he was right.

"...Stop it men." He said, after he had a glaring competition with Hiashi. "It hasn't succeeded."

The men stopped attacking and looked at Fugaku. Sasuke held his sword up though. "Now tell me what the meaning of this is." Hiashi demanded.

"Can't you see?" Fugaku snapped at Hiashi.

"OK. Then I will just let you be executed right away." Hiashi snapped as he kept glaring at Fugaku. "This plan of yours has failed Fugaku. I never imagined a man to be so insane that he would want to kill his own son. But this was a big mistake, inviting me over. It will ruin you." Hiashi put his sword beside Fugaku's neck now. The same time, Kimimarou tried to run.

But Neji quickly grabbed Kimimarou and tossed him onto the ground, sat on top of him and pressed the dagger to his throat.

"Don't you dare." Neji hissed, glaring at Kimimarou.

Fugaku glared at Hiashi.

"You'll ruin your country if you don't let your daughter bond with my son." He said. "I know how bad your changing economy is, Hiashi."

"I don't need 'you' to tell me what to do Fugaku. Don't even try. It's true it's changing, but no country is run worse then yours. The wedding will continue, but you won't be there to witness it." Hiashi snapped and looked at the two Uchiha brothers. "Go get some guards to lock these two away." He said and turned his attention back on Fugaku.

Kimimarou glared at Neji, afraid for his life.

Itachi nodded.

"Thank you my lord." He said and bowed, and then walked out of the room to get some guards. Fugaku now let out an angry yell and pulled out his sword and attacked Hiashi.

"Uncle!" Neji yelled, shocked.

But Hiashi immediately blocked the attack with his own sword and threw Fugaku on the ground, then put the sword onto Fugaku's neck. "Stay there, you bastard." Hiashi snapped.

Fugaku growled something at Hiashi now, but remained laying there. Neji looked at his uncle in amazement.

Sasuke walked forwards to his father and kneeled down. "..Why?" He asked, still not able to believe his father was in it. That his father wanted Itachi dead.

Fugaku just glared at his son, not opening his mouth.

"Kill me now Hiashi." He snapped. "It's over anyway."

"I won't give you the pleasure. Now answer to your son." Hiashi snapped, putting his sword on Fugaku's neck. Sasuke just stared.

"Why should I?" Fugaku asked with a slight smirk. "You're going to kill me anyway. You can't force me."

Neji was still looking at his uncle, a bit distracted from what he was doing. He just never had seen him like this.

"Suit yourself then." Hiashi said and looked at Sasuke apologising. Sasuke shook his head. He was glad he had found out about his father in time. But it was still his father. And it was hard.

Kimimarou in the mean time saw his chance and pushed Neji off him, running out of the room.

"Hey!" Neji yelled after him as he jumped to his feet. "Get back here!" He ran after Kimimarou now and tackled him, so he fell down onto the floor. There he pinned him down. The dagger was still in the other room, so he couldn't press something to Kimimarou's throat. "Keep still." He snapped.

But Kimimarou had other plans as he tried to push Neji off of him again. "Let go you little brat!" Kimimarou snapped.

But at that moment a sword was pointed at Kimimarou's throat.

"Leave him alone Kimimarou." Itachi, who had returned with the guards, said.

Kimimarou looked up at Itachi and then growled, knowing his had lost. Some guards picked him up and bound his arms together, as the others went to the room Fugaku was in.

"W-what happened h-here?" A voice from the doorstep said, once everyone was inside. Hinata was standing there, in her nightwear. She had been woken up by the sounds of fighting and yelling.

Hiashi looked at his daughter. "Nothing Hinata. We will explain it to you tomorrow. Go back to sleep." He said. At that moment Hanabi walked up from behind Hinata, rubbing her eyes. "Why's the king being bound up?" She asked.

"I w-want to k-know too." Hinata said.

"Shall I take them to the dungeons?" Itachi asked Hiashi.

"I will do that Itachi. They won't try anything with me around. And Hinata, go put something more decent on. Now." Hiashi said to his daughter and then signed for the guards to follow him.

Hinata blushed when hearing this and caught some of the guards staring. She quickly turned around and almost ran back to her room.

Itachi nodded to Hiashi.

"Thank you my lord." He said and bowed.

Sasuke bowed too. Hiashi shook his head. "That's ok boys. My pleasure." He said and then left the room, with the guards following.

"Are you OK?" Itachi asked Sasuke, looking concerned.

Neji sat down on the ground with a sigh.

"I'm not the one who was attacked. Are you OK?" Sasuke asked his brother.

Hanabi stared at Neji. "Neji? How did you get here?" She asked confused.

"I'm fine, a bit tired." Itachi said, nodding.

"I didn't went home at all Hanabi." Neji said, looking at his cousin.

Hanabi crawled into Neji's lap. "Then what happened to you? And right now?" She asked, still a bit confused, but happy her cousin was here.

Sasuke sat down on Itachi's bed and sighed.

Neji hugged Hanabi now.

"I knew about this whole happening and they kidnapped me." Neji said. "But it's fine now, Sasuke rescued me and we got here in time."

"You knew about what happening?" Hanabi asked and hugged Neji back. They always were kind off cuddly together.

"About... some evil plan." Neji said. "But don't worry, the bad guys are in the dungeons now." He stroke her hair out of her face and smiled at her. He knew that he shouldn't tell her that some people wanted to kill Itachi. She was too young for that. Itachi smiled at the two. They were cute together.

"Oh. Was the king a bad guy then?" Hanabi asked as she on her turn whiped some dirt of Neji's face.

"Yes he was." Neji said. "He wasn't a good king. That's why Itachi is going to become king soon."

Itachi stared at Neji as realisation struck him. Shit.. as Fugaku was going to be executed, he was going to become king. That was soon... very soon.

"You'll do fine." Sasuke said, knowing what his brother was thinking of. Hanabi looked at them before turning to Neji again. "I never liked that king." She said.

"Me neither." Neji said, nodding. Itachi was staring at the ground now, more nervous then ever.

"Itachi, you'll be fine. You'll make a great king." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi.

"I'm not sure." Itachi said, looking back.

"I am sure. You're nothing like father, so you'll do great." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Itachi said and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a brief smile back and then stood up. "I'm going to my room. Goodnight." He said and walked away. He knew he needed to think this through. He knew he couldn't let it out with Itachi, him not caring about Sasuke after all. And right now, Neji was busy too.

Itachi nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Goodnight."

Neji looked after him, doubting. Would he follow him?

Hanabi looked at Sasuke and then to Neji as Sasuke had left the room. "What is wrong with him?" She asked.

"..I don't know." Neji said. "I think I'm going to talk to him." He looked at Hanabi now. "Hey young lady, shouldn't you be in your bed?"

Hanabi pouted. "Yes. Fine. But tomorrow you have to tell me everything." Hanabi said and raised her head high.

"Of course." Neji said and smiled. "Off you go." He said as he patted her head.

Itachi smiled.

"Then I'll try to gain some sleep after I went to Lord Hiashi." He said. "He saved my life after all." He stood.

Hanabi nodded at Neji and then kissed him on the cheek, before running out of the room happily. It was obvious the girl wouldn't sleep very soon. "Night!" She yelled and left.

"Goodnight." Neji said with a smile and then stood too. "Goodnight Itachi." He said and Itachi nodded.

"Same to you." He said and they both left the room, heading towards an other location.

Neji walked towards Sasuke's quarters now. He was a bit concerned, and.. well.. was in for something. He knocked on Sasuke's door once he arrived.

"Come in." Came Sasuke's voice after a while of silence. He wasn't in for anything right now.

Neji opened the door and closed it behind him. It was awfully dark in the room. He could vaguely see Sasuke's form at the window.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he was staring out the window.

"..What's wrong Sasuke?" Neji asked, as he sat down next to Sasuke, looking at him.

"What do you think?" Sasuke snapped. Wasn't it obvious? Wouldn't everyone feel bad if they found out their father was a psycho wanted to kill everyone? And especially after losing a mother and having a brother that doesn't care.

"...I apologise." Neji said. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I only thought about that we were able to stop them from killing Itachi."

"You should." Sasuke said as he kept staring out of the window. "That was most important."

"But I do understand now that you're feeling sad about your father." Neji said, as he laid his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Oh, well that makes one of you." Sasuke snapped as he let himself lean into Neji's touch just a little.

"..I'm sorry.." Neji muttered. Why was Sasuke so angry anyway? Of course it sucked about his father, but he didn't cared about him, right?

"It just sucks. I have no one now." Sasuke said as he stared through the window, not focussing on anything.

"You'll find comfort in Hinata." Neji said. "She'll be a very good wife for you Sasuke."

"...She's not you, Itachi or my mother." Sasuke said as he turned away.

"Of course she isn't." Neji said. "But she's great. She is beautiful, she's nice, she is caring and comforting.. you only have to be nice to her and she'll be the best woman you can get. I'm sure of that."

"It doesn't make up for what I lost OK!" Sasuke yelled and stood up, walking to his bed. Nobody was even trying to understand.

Neji frowned and looked at Sasuke.

"Look, I'm only trying to cheer you up and help you OK." Neji said.

"You're not helping by saying Hinata's a great wife. What good does that do?" Sasuke said as he laid himself down on the bed.

"I try to make you realize that you do have someone." Neji said.

"And I'm here now." Neji added.

"..But you have to leave soon...and I don't love Hinata.." Sasuke said.

"I'm staying for a week and then I'll leave indeed." Neji said. "And you'll love Hinata."

"..I love you, not her." Sasuke softly said.

Neji smiled a bit to him. Not that he could see it.

"Thank you, and I love you." Neji said. "..But once I'm gone you'll love her, I'm sure of that."

"..I don't want someone I love again.." Sasuke said, almost whispering as he turned around and looked at Neji, tears dwelling up in his eyes.

Neji frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"..Because I only lose them.." Sasuke answered softly.

"You won't lose Hinata, you know that." Neji said.

"...I'll lose you and I've lost everyone. I'm sure that by the time I love her, I'll lose her too.." Sasuke said.

"...I don't think you will Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "..Perhaps you should go to her now. If you search comfort in her now, she'll welcome you.. go to her."

"..I want you." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand, afraid he would leave.

"...I know, but..." Neji said, trailing off. He pinched Sasuke's hand while he bit his lip. "...you won't marry me, but Hinata.."

"..I know..but that doesn't mean I don't want you." Sasuke said and avoided Neji's eyes. He wanted Neji to stay. Not just for a week, but forever. And no matter how hard it was, even Sasuke knew that would never happen.

Neji sighed and then he stood, hugging Sasuke.

"...We should sleep together at the end of the week.. for the last time.. and then you have to focus on Hinata and try to forget me.." He said.

Sasuke hugged Neji back. "...You could come over..after next week, you could come over sometimes.." Sasuke said, feeling himself become desperate for someone once again.

"..No I can't.." Neji said. "..Then you'll never be happy.. you have to focus on Hinata.. "

"..I really don't wanna lose you too Neji..." Sasuke said as he felt tears fall down his face.

"...You know how this world is Sasuke..." Neji said as he felt his eyes become filled with tears too. He stroke over Sasuke's back.

"..I know...But you...you're all I have.." Sasuke said as he buried his face in Neji's neck.

Neji was silent for a moment as he hugged Sasuke even tighter.

"....Let's make love Sasuke.." He whispered, as he kissed Sasuke's head.

Sasuke nodded as he wiped his tears away and kissed Neji's neck. He softly pushed Neji down onto his bed.

Neji laid down comfortable and laid his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him softly. He moved his arms over to Sasuke's tunic, and started to open it.

Sasuke moved closer as he kissed Neji more passionately. His hands roamed over Neji's body and opened the blouse Neji was wearing.

While Neji was already pulling off Sasuke's tunic, he deepened the kiss and opened his mouth for Sasuke. He spread his legs a bit again, just like the other time. He sighed as he felt comfort wash over him. He really loved Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's blouse as his tongue softly moved over Neji's. He had never felt this close to anyone. And he knew, he would never feel the same again. Sasuke moved his hands and started pulling down Neji's legging.

Neji moaned and started to pull down Sasuke's legging too. When he was done with that he quickly laid his arms around Sasuke's neck again, kissing him even more deeply.

Sasuke moaned softly as he pulled of Neji's legging and threw it away. He grabbed Neji's face and kissed him deeply. Then his hands moved over Neji's chest, then to Neji's legs.

Neji looked at Sasuke, his eyes dark of love and lust. His hands moved over Sasuke's back. He let them trail over his body and softly stroke and massaged the skin.

Sasuke looked back into Neji's eyes, his looking needy but still filled with love for Neji. He was panting slightly already as he grabbed Neji's legs, softly pushing them up a little.

Neji pushed them up even more, so his legs were around Sasuke's waist. He pressed his body close to Sasuke, wanting to be as near as possible.

"Ready?" Sasuke whispered to Neji as he kissed Neji's neck lovingly and pressed their bodies together.

"Always." Neji whispered back as he kissed Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke softly kissed back and then pushed into Neji as gentle as he could. He moaned softly into Neji's mouth. Nobody could take this away from them. Nobody.

Neji moaned as he felt Sasuke's length entering him. He could see spots before his eyes because of this amount of pleasure. It was amazing.

Sasuke started moving in and out of Neji, moaning with every thrust, feeling closer to Neji with every moan. No one could take this away. This love.

Neji moved with Sasuke. It felt like they were one. Connected to each other. He never wanted this to stop.

Sasuke broke the kiss to look into Neji's eyes. This was by far the most passionate he had gotten with anyone in his life. He was sure Neji was the only who could make him feel like this. And he would enjoy it till the end. Sasuke grabbed one of Neji's hands and intertwined their fingers.

Neji was panting while he looked back at Sasuke. He smiled slightly while his eyes were glazed because of the pleasure. He kept moving on the same rhythm as Sasuke. He wetted his lips and continued panting softly. He pinched Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke squeezed back as he started panting too. As he started to smile back at Neji he felt an incredible comfort wave over him. And he knew that no matter how far they would be from each other, one day they would be together again.

Neji's other hand moved to push Sasuke's head down and Neji kissed Sasuke's lips again. He put his legs aside of Sasuke's, so the position they were in now was strong and steady.

Sasuke kissed Neji back softly as he kept moving in and out of Neji firm but gently. Sadly enough, he felt it all coming to an end. But he wasn't sad at all. Because he knew this would not be the last time.

Neji moaned as he broke the kiss.

"..S-Sasuke.. hn.. I'm close.. ah.." Neji panted, and gave Sasuke a lick over his cheek.

"..M-me too...hn..t-together.." Sasuke panted as he kissed Neji's neck. He wanted to feel even closer. He was almost there and he felt Neji was almost there too.

"..Y-yes.." Neji panted and then the muscles of his ass tensed, as if telling Sasuke to come. Neji was going to come.

Sasuke pushed into Neji once more and felt Neji coming as he had his release too. He moaned a little louder as his body stiffened for a while and he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Neji let out a yelp while he came and gripped Sasuke even harder. This was too good.

After Sasuke had come he collapsed onto Neji, holding him tightly. They would spend the night, he was sure of it.

Neji smiled at Sasuke. He was exhausted now and kept panting.

"..L-love you.." Sasuke said, about to fall asleep. He really felt like he could go to sleep any time now.

"..I love y-you too.. " Neji said, still smiling.

After a while of panting, Sasuke pulled the covers over both of them and closed his eyes. He really did want to sleep.

Neji sighed as he understood the message. He nodded to Sasuke as he closed his eyes too.

"..N-night.." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close.

"..Sweet d-dreams.." Neji whispered as he comfortably laid against Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and not long after, he fell into a peaceful sleep. More comfortable then any sleep he had gotten in seven years.

And Neji did the same, a few minutes after. He knew this would be one of the last times they did this.. but he was glad that they even got the chance of doing this. And he regretted nothing of it. Nothing.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, after Sasuke and Neji had spend the entire morning together, Sasuke decided he should take up Neji's advice. He was walking towards Hinata's room. If Neji was right, he would be able to get comfort out of her, so he could at least try. He knocked on the door.

"W-wait a s-second!" Hinata's voice came from behind the door. A bit of rummaging was being heard and then Hinata opened the door, dressed in a light white nightgown, covered by some kind of light blue long coat. "G-Goodmorning." She said, surprised, as she saw Sasuke standing there.

"Goodmorning Hinata. I was wondering if we could spend some time together again." Sasuke said and smiled at her.

"Of c-course we c-can." Hinata said, smiling. She was happily surprised now. Sasuke had changed. And since when did he call her by her name? "Do y-you want t-to come i-in?"

"Sure." Sasuke said and walked inside. "You look pretty today." He said as he turned around to Hinata again.

"T-thank you." Hinata said, blushing. "I h-haven't dressed y-yet though."

"I can see. At least you're wearing something over it hm. I wouldn't want more guards stare at my fiance." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

Hinata giggled at this, still blushing.

"Y-yes, I'm n-not used to s-staring men." She said. "At m-my house, m-my father doesn't a-allow me in r-rooms where a l-lot of m-men are."

"We might have to put that rule in business in this castle too." Sasuke said and smiled. Hinata was nice. And cute. She really was a good fiance, he could tell.

Hinata smiled back.

"P-perhaps." Hinata said. "For w-when you're n-not around t-to protect me." She giggled again. For some kind of reason, she felt comfortable around Sasuke all of sudden. He really changed. Because of the death of Mikoto?

"Exactly. Thanks for not hating me Hinata." Sasuke said. He was thankful for her. He really was.

"I c-can't hate s-someone Sasuke." Hinata said, as she sat down on her bed, looking at him. "You c-changed, didn't y-you?"

"I guess I did. But thanks for staying." Sasuke said and sat down beside Hinata with a smile.

"Y-you're welcome." Hinata said with a smile while she looked at him, falling silent. Her father chose a really handsome man for her, she realized. Perhaps the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her life.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, noticing Hinata staring at him.

"I j-just.. realise h-how handsome you a-are." Hinata said, her face more red then ever. She quickly looked away.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Thank you. You're really beautiful yourself too." Sasuke said and grabbed Hinata's chin softly, turning her face towards him. "Don't be ashamed." He said smiling.

"T-thank you.." Hinata said, still red. She was looking at Sasuke nervously, but smiled too.

"We should get to know each other before the wedding." Sasuke said and let her face go after he stroke some of her hair behind her ear.

Hinata nodded.

"I-indeed." Hinata said. For one moment she had thought that Sasuke would kiss her. For some reason, she was disappointed that he didn't. But that would come later.

"I think I like the thought of marrying you somehow. You're nice." Sasuke said.

"T-thank you.. I'm h-happy about it t-too." Hinata said. "I w-was afraid t-that you would b-be a jerk.."

"I was. Good thing for you I changed." Sasuke said, still smiling.

Hinat nodded.

"I-indeed." She said. "...I'm s-sorry for i-ignoring you b-before."

"That's OK, I deserved it." Sasuke said. "Let's just make a fresh start."

"I'm g-glad you're n-not mad." Hinata said and smiled. "I s-should make i-it up to you b-but I don't k-know how."

"It's OK Hinata, really. Let's make a promise." Sasuke said and looked at Hinata.

"W-what kind o-of promise?" Hinata asked, curious.

"A promise that we will be a happy couple and you'll be a good wife for me, I'll be a good husband for you." Sasuke answered.

"Of c-course we'll d-do that." Hinata said. "I'll c-comfort you w-when you need i-it and I'll b-bear your children.. we'll b-be happy."

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled. "I don't want us to be like other married couples. Forced into it. I want us to be happy together. I'll do anything to make you happy."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke.

"And I-I'll do the s-same." Hinata said. "...But, y-you have t-to promise me s-something too.."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked, looking at Hinata.

"I w-want to a-ask you to n-never lie to m-me.. to be h-honest.." Hinata said. Every fool could notice that she wanted to ask him a question. Or perhaps more.

"..Of course. No husband lies to his wife." Sasuke said and looked at Hinata. What did she want to ask? Or know?

Hinata nodded and then looked at him.

"...T-then... well... d-do you... well... like.. o-or more.. love my c-cousin?" She softly asked.

Sasuke looked at her. How did she know? How did she found out? What should he say? He just promised her not to lie..he should tell the truth but..what would she think? "..I.." Sasuke started, but couldn't find the words to continue.

"..I've s-seen how t-the two o-of you look a-at each other.." Hinata softly said. "..H-how the two of y-you react when t-the other is i-in danger..."

"..W-well yeah...we do love each other. But we also decided not to continue it. Once he's gone, it's over." Sasuke answered.

"I k-know." Hinata said, nodding. "I o-only wanted t-to know, nothing m-more. But.. d-do you even l-like girls?"

"I like you." Sasuke said and looked at Hinata. He really did like her. And he knew he could feel so much more. So..maybe Neji was just an exception. Even if he liked the bodies of boys more, Hinata had a beautiful, appealing body too.

"..S-show me t-that you do.." Hinata softly said, looking back to him.

Sasuke frowned at her. Did she..want him to kiss her? If she did he had no problem with that, but what if she meant something completely different? She might slap him. Well he had worse. Sasuke softly grabbed Hinata's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Hinata was red again and softly started to kiss back. This was what she wanted. He clearly showed her that he did care for her. Else he wouldn't kiss her.

Sasuke kissed her gently and softly. He did enjoy it, she was nice and soft and delicate. A part he was sure he would come to love. He really could become happy with her. Find comfort in her. Neji had been right after all.

Hinata let one of her hands go through his hair and her eyes were closed. This was what she had waited for.

Sasuke kept holding onto her face until the kiss finally broke for the both to get some air. "..That was nice.." Sasuke said, slightly surprised he had enjoyed it so much.

"Y-yes it w-was." Hinata said and smiled. "I'm g-glad that we d-did it."

"Me too. I'm glad I will be able to do that more often." Sasuke said and smiled too.

"M-me too." Hinata said, as the blush slowly disappeared from her cheeks.

"I'm sure we'll be happy." Sasuke said, stroking some of her hair out of her face again.

"M-me too." Hinata said. "I'm r-really glad that y-you are the o-one chosen for m-me."

"I'm glad about that too. You're the right woman for me." Sasuke said.

"I a-am?" Hinata asked, surprised. "You c-could get e-every woman y-you know.."

"Maybe. But you're calm and nice and you know what's good for a marriage. I need that." Sasuke said.

"T-thank you." Hinata said. She already thought that he didn't really think of her as someone beautiful. "...I'm g-glad that you a-accept me."

"Of course I do. You're beautiful and you..take after my mom. It really just means you're pretty from the outside and inside." Sasuke said.

Hinata blushed at the comment.

"That's o-one of the b-best compliments y-you can ever g-give a woman.." She said. "Everyone k-knows that t-the most important w-woman in a man's life i-is his mother.. and if o-one tells y-you you look l-like her, it's a c-compliment... and s-since I've s-spoken to her, I r-really appreciate it.. s-she was a g-great woman.."

"She was. And so are you." Sasuke said and smiled. "I really mean it."

"T-thanks." Hinata said. "Y-you look a l-lot like y-your mother.."

"..Thank you. I appreciate it." Sasuke said. He had always been told he looked like her. And from now on, he would be proud of it.

Hinata smiled. "You h-have her eyes a-and skin.. and her f-face looks a lot l-like yours.." She said.

"Thanks. That's a big compliment." Sasuke said and smiled. He could spend all day with her, he was sure. All of his life. She was nice, silent, said the right things, pretty. Everything he wanted.

Hinata was still smiling at him. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She really liked Sasuke. A lot. She felt attracted to him.

"Let's spend the day together." Sasuke said. He would spend the rest of the week with either Neji or Hinata from now on. Eventually, Hinata would take Neji's place. But he was happy with her already. She forgave him for everything and took him right back.

"A-Alright." She said. "Did y-you already have b-breakfast?"

"I had breakfast in my room. And you?" Sasuke asked.

"I h-haven't had a-any." Hinata said. "And I s-still need t-to change.. if y-you want you m-may stay.."

"I'd love to. We could get some brunch, if you'd like. Together. Just the two of us." Sasuke said and smiled.

"That w-would be lovely." Hinata said, blushing. She stood and walked towards her wardrobe. She knew that she shouldn't feel ashamed with him looking at her body. Since it would belong to him soon.

Sasuke looked at her. Would she really get undressed in front of him? That would be nice. Sasuke smirked a little. He should really stop having perverted thoughts now.

Hinata took a beautiful purple dress out of her wardrobe and then looked at him, blushing. She doubted for a second and then walked towards her changing room. If he wanted to look, he had to follow her.

Sasuke though, patiently waited. She would show her body once she was ready. And so would he. He smiled though, being happy already.

A few seconds later Hinata returned, being completely dressed.

"T-thanks that y-you waited." Hinata said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Of course." Sasuke said and smiled back. "Now shall we go?" He asked and instead of offering his arm, he offered her a hand.

Hinata happily took his hand in hers.

"O-of course." She said. She was really happy.

Sasuke opened the door with a smile and walked with her. He was happy. Truly happy. He knew Hinata and him would be a great couple. A wonderful husband and wife. Even though he loved Neji now, he was sure his love would go to Hinata soon.

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi, will you please stand up?" A priest was standing in front of Itachi, who was sitting on the throne. The time had come to crown him the king.

Itachi inhaled deeply and then stood. This was the moment. He was going to receive the crown that had been made for him. He walked towards the priest and kneeled before him, just like he had to do, and bowed his head.

The priest bowed at Itachi. "Because of the execution of the former king, Uchiha Fugaku, we will hereby crown his oldest son, Uchiha Itachi, also the son of Uchiha Mikoto, former queen, as the king." He priest spoke and then laid his hand on Itachi's head. "Uchiha Itachi. Do you swear to be faithful to your land and it's civilisation, to protect it under every circumstance and will do justice?" The priest asked.

"Yes I swear." Itachi said. "I swear it on my mother's death and the graves of all the former kings of this country. I swear to bring peace and rest, and happiness. I'll let the joy return to this land."

"Then we hereby crown you the next king, to protect our land. We will stand by you." The priest said and took the crown, placing it on Itachi's head. Two guards placed the king's cloak over his shoulders. "You may stand and speak to your people, your majesty." The priest said and bowed for Itachi. Sasuke smiled. He really was proud of his brother. In the mean time he knew they would never have the relationship he hoped for. But he would stay by his side forever, helping him through every hardship. Itachi was his brother after all. And now his king.

Itachi stood tall now, looking at his people. His people. It sounded strange, but right.

"My dear people, I hope that I can fulfil your wishes and make you happy." Itachi said. "From this day the way we all live will change. The slavery you all live in will make place for happiness and health for everyone. I'll lower the power of the nobility's, so that no soul will be sold anymore. The soldiers don't have the right to do as they please with you anymore and everyone can ask for a change in the society. I will discuss every very question. I'll do everything to let my motherland shine, even if I have to die for it. I'm Uchiha Itachi, and I'm your new king. I hope I can serve you well." With that he ended his speech and he breathed out, relieved that he had told this.

It was silent for a while until the crowd starting clapping for their new king. They were happy as they had suffered under Fugaku's control. Itachi becoming the king, would mean a new life for all of them.

Itachi bowed for them.

"Let the feast begin!" He said, happy that they accepted him. He smiled at seeing all those happy faces.

The crowd cheered once more and then the party begun. Sasuke stood from his chair too, taking Hinata with him, who had already take the place next to him. They walked towards Itachi and Sasuke bowed. "Congratulations Itachi. King." He said and smiled at his brother.

Itachi smiled back.

"Thanks Sasuke." Itachi said. "But never bow to me again."

"C-Congratulations." Hinata said as she bowed too. Itachi smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Princess." He said. "Sasuke has to be happy to marry such a beautiful girl like you." He nodded to her and she blushed.

"T-thank you." She said, bowing once more.

"Enjoy this evening Itachi. You deserved it. We'll be mingling with some people now. Good luck." Sasuke said and smiled at Itachi, before he left his brother and went to the rest of the people.

Itachi nodded at him and Hinata followed Sasuke. She laid her hand around his arm and held it close to her. They would marry the next day.

Sasuke smiled at Hinata. He was happy to marry her, but sad that it meant for Neji to go. Talking about Neji, he had to find him soon. They had decided this night, would be their last. "I'm glad he's finally king." Sasuke told Hinata.

"Me t-too." Hinata said. "He'll b-be a lot b-better then your f-father. But S-Sasuke, I have a r-request..."

"Really? What is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hinata.

"..I w-want you to t-take Neji t-to your room a-and have your g-goodbye with him.." She said, looking at him.

Sasuke looked at Hinata for a while and smiled at her. "Thank you." He said softly. "Are you sure you want that?" He asked thankful for her.

"Y-yes.. I know t-that you l-love him and y-you'll feel s-sad forever if you w-wouldn't have had t-the chance to.. t-touch him one l-last time." Hinata said, nodding. "Go to him."

Sasuke smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thank you Hinata. You think you will be able to hold out on your own?" Sasuke asked.

"O-of course." Hinata said. "I w-want my goodbye w-with Hanabi." She smiled at Sasuke.

"I can get that. Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow. Look good for me." Sasuke said and kissed her again. He then turned around to look for Neji. He was grateful Hinata understood him so well.

Hinata smiled at him and then went to search Hanabi. And she would look good for Sasuke. She would look at her best tomorrow.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**

* * *

**_

After a while of searching through the room, Sasuke finally found Neji. He walked to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Neji." He said and smiled.

Neji turned around a bit surprised and then smiled as he saw that it was Sasuke.

"Hey." He said. He turned around for a second again, to his uncle. "May I excuse myself for a moment, uncle?"

"Of course. Go ahead." Hiashi said, before returning to his conversation with some old man. "Follow me." Sasuke said and started walking through the crowd.

Neji nodded as he followed Sasuke. He was glad that his uncle just let him go like that. But he felt a sting in his heart. He knew that his was going to be their last time together, his and Sasuke's.

Sasuke made Neji follow him to his room and then let Neji in before locking it. "...So.." He said and looked at Neji. He was happy they could have this goodbye, but so sad that they even had to say goodbye in the first place.

Neji kept standing in the room, looking back at Sasuke.

"..I guess this is the last time." Neji said, looking sad. "Does Hinata know?"

"Yeah. She wanted me to do it. She's great, like you said." Sasuke answered and gave Neji a sad smile.

Neji smiled back.

"I knew it." He said. "She has a heart of gold."

"Yeah she does.." Sasuke said and then looked at Neji sadly. "...I'll miss you though.." He softly said.

"..I'll miss you too." Neji said. "A lot."

"..It sucks we have to say goodbye.." Sasuke said and walked towards Neji, hugging him close. He had to stay close to Neji, at least this night. It was the last time.

Neji hugged him back.

"I know.." Neji said, sighing. He inhaled the scent of Sasuke's body, by laying his head in Sasuke's neck. "..I'll miss you so much.."

"..I'll miss you too...I won't forget you Neji..ever..I love you.." Sasuke said as he stroke through Neji's hair, enjoying the softness one more time.

"I won't forget you either.." Neji said and placed a soft kiss in Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke bit on his lip before pushing Neji onto the bed. He wouldn't do anything else yet. "..I don't want you gone...I really don't..If only there was a way.." Sasuke said and smiled sadly again. He knew there was no way for them to be together.

Neji layed down more comfortable as he looked at Sasuke, while he was opening his tunic slowly.

"...There isn't.." Neji said. "..we can't be together.."

"..I know..but I can still wish there was a way.." Sasuke said as he started opening Neji's pants, while kissing Neji bare chest.

"..Me too." Neji said while he put his own tunic off. "..But it's not possible.."

"I know..at least it was possible for as long as it lasted...for now.." Sasuke said and licked over Neji's chest now, while pulling down Neji's legging.

Neji nodded while he moved his hands through Sasuke's hair. For some reason, he wanted to be the one to be naked first. He wanted Sasuke to kiss him everywhere. To lick him everywhere. To.. love him everywhere.

Sasuke pulled off Neji's legging now, enjoying that he was still fully dressed. He started roaming his hands everywhere, kissing everywhere. Just like Neji wanted. He kissed and licked Neji's neck, chest, hips, legs, back up to the neck and continued the routine. He wanted to mark Neji, wanted Neji to know he loved him and always would.

Neji moaned softly now as he let Sasuke do all of this.

"..God.. I love you.." Neji whispered as he looked at Sasuke lovingly.

"..I love you too..." Sasuke softly said as he licked over Neji's hips. He continued doing this a while longer, now using his hands to massage everywhere too. Neji would feel loved.

Neji kept smiling and sighed as Sasuke did this. This felt so good.

"..This feels great.." He said.

"Good..it should.." Sasuke said as he massaged Neji's legs and sucked on one of Neji's nipples. With Neji he could be so..free..do whatever he wanted to do. And Neji just loved it even more.

Neji softly moaned while he moved his body up a bit, so he could feel more. He was slowly getting excited.

Sasuke looked at Neji's growing erection and then suddenly pushed his mouth on it, licking over it. It should feel good to Neji.

Neji let out a hard wince.

"..Oh.. S-Sasuke.." Neji moaned while Sasuke did this.

Sasuke licked over Neji's erection again, seeing that Neji enjoyed it. He wanted Neji to remember this. Forever.

Neji moaned.

"..Oh please.. Sasuke.." Neji panted, while he pushed his hips fowards. He wanted Sasuke to continue.

Sasuke smiled and then thought of a new plan. If this felt good to Neji, then the next thing would feel great. Sasuke grabbed Neji's erection with one hand and then covered it with his own mouth, sucking on it slightly.

Neji gasped now. He'd never felt something like this before. Was.. Sasuke putting his.. in his mouth..?

"..G-god.. Sasuke.. ah.." Neji moaned. This felt so good.

Sasuke moved his face up and down, licking and sucking on Neji's length. Neji had to enjoy this. He was positive.

Neji felt himself becoming harder and harder. God this felt good. He had to stop himself from bucking his hips forwards. He was gasping and moaning the whole time.

Sasuke continued this a while longer and then suddenly stopped. Neji's squirming and moaning was making him hard as well and he wanted some action too. He stared at Neji greedy.

"...W-why did y-you stop..?" Neji panted, and then he saw the need in Sasuke's eyes. The hunger.

"..U-undress me." Sasuke demanded as he let his hands roam over Neji's body once more.

Neji nodded and then started to unbutton Sasuke's tunic. He winced because he was painfully hard now.

"..C-Can't you.. finish it..?" Neji moaned. "..I'll b-become excited a-again after..."

"..I want you now." Sasuke said as he helped Neji undress him. He wanted Neji. He couldn't wait. He just wanted Neji one more time.

Neji winced and then pulled down Sasuke's legging quickly. He then opened his legs quickly. He needed his release.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's legs and moved over him. As quick as he was, he pushed into Neji immediately, moaning. God, he had to enjoy this one more time. He would enjoy it one last time.

Neji let out a hard moan and grabbed Sasuke's head, pushing it down and kissed him. This was the last time. He felt that he was getting tears in his eyes. He didn't wanted to go..

Sasuke kissed Neji back as he thrusted into him. One final time. This would be their last time. And it felt so good yet so wrong. Neji had to stay, this had to last forever.

Neji let the tears out now, while he held Sasuke even stronger. He started to move with him.

"..D-don't cry.." Sasuke said as he felt tears in his own eyes too. This was their moment. Only theirs and nobody would ever take it from them. But then again...they wouldn't be able to enjoy it anymore after this. And it hurt.

Neji started sobbing now and kissed Sasuke again, pressing his eyes shut.

Sasuke tears left his eyes now too, falling on Neji's face. He moved into Neji over and over, wanting it to last, but feeling the pleasure build up inside. He didn't wanted this to stop. Not yet.

Neji spread his legs open wider and kept moaning in pleasure. It felt so good and he felt so bad... he never wanted this to end. Never.

Sasuke kept crying as every single emotion build up inside of him. He hated this. He hated it but he loved it. It was right and wrong. He loved Neji so much and he had to say goodbye.

Neji swallowed as he felt himself coming closer to his release. He didn't want it. He wanted to keep going.

Sasuke kept kissing Neji as he felt himself coming close too. He wanted to stop it. Do everything to stop it, but on the other hand, he wanted this too. Wanted to be so close to Neji again. It was all such a struggle.

Neji broke the kiss to kiss Sasuke everywhere on his head. He gave Sasuke butterfly kisses and let his hands go through Sasuke's black locks of hair. He loved him so much. He moaned loudly as he felt his release coming so close.

Sasuke returned the kisses as he held Neji by the cheeks, stroking the tears away. He gave Neji a sad smile again, still full of lust too.

Neji smiled back, at the same way. It had no use though. Tears were still coming out of his eyes.

"..S-Sasuke I.. I'm going t-to come.." Neji moaned.

"..M-me too.." Sasuke said as he kept thrusting into Neji, tears still streaming down his face, coming in contact with Neji's. They were so close, so indulged in one another. This couldn't stop...but it soon had.

Neji winced and then he came, with a strangled sob.

Sasuke followed soon after, giving out a moan through a cry. His last thrust into Neji before he collapsed on top. He cried silently, not wanting Neji to know how much it hurt. How much he didn't wanna say goodbye.

Neji kept sobbing too and held onto Sasuke for dear life. He never cried like this. He never wanted to cry. He didn't even cry like this when his parents had died.

"..N-neji don't g-go.." Sasuke panted and sobbed as he held onto Neji in return. He couldn't lose Neji too..not Neji too..

"..I h-have to.. I h-have to.." Neji sobbed as he put his head in Sasuke's neck.

"..N-no please...I l-love you.." Sasuke sobbed as he gripped Neji even tighter.

Neji sobbed even more as he put his legs around Sasuke to bring him even closer. He felt dizzy because of all the tears and he was sure that his eyes were red by now.

"..I'll n-never forget you.." Sasuke sobbed as his face was covered in tears and his eyes starting stinging. He didn't care though. This was their last time...the last time to say everything. To feel everything.

"..I w-wont forget y-you either.. hn.." Neji said as he was gripping Sasuke everywhere he could, desperately.

"..I p-promise you one d-day we'll together Neji..I p-promise...I'll n-never stop loving you.." Sasuke said as he held onto Neji, just as desperate as he could feel Neji was.

"..I h-hope so.. I hope s-so.." Neji sobbed. "..D-Damn it.."

"..I p-promise.." Sasuke sobbed back as he stroke through Neji's hair. "..I'll a-always love you..forever N-Neji..Even if we're not t-together..I'll a-always be there for you.." Sasuke said, hiding his face in Neji's neck.

"..I'll be t-there for y-you too.. I'll never f-forget you.." Neji said, sniffing.

"..W-we'll meet again s-someday Neji..W-when we'll be able to b-be together.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck.

"That w-will be when w-we die.." Neji sobbed.

"..I know..but w-we will meet.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's face now, kissing the tears away.

Neji nodded.

"W-we will.." he said, sighing.

"..J-just don't forget I'll always l-love you..and don't f-forget me.." Sasuke whispered.

"..I w-won't.. If y-you do the s-same.." Neji sniffed, looking at Sasuke.

"..I will..I'll n-never ever forget you.." Sasuke said and stroke through Neji's hair. This was the end of them. The end for when they were alive at least. They would meet again, Sasuke was sure. In time, they would finally be together and be happy. But for now..saying goodbye was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

Neji nodded.

"..I h-have to g-go now.." He whispered. He knew that if he slept with Sasuke now, they would never be able to leave the room anymore.

And Sasuke knew this as well. "..I k-know.." Sasuke said as more tears came to his eyes and he started crying again.

Neji bit his lip as he hugged Sasuke close again.

"..I l-love you...Now go.." Sasuke sobbed, knowing that if Neji wouldn't go now, he would never be able to let go of Neji ever again.

Neji nodded and kissed Sasuke again, passionately. It would probably be their last kiss. The tears came out of both eyes again.

Sasuke kissed back for what seemed like hours before he broke it. "..Go.." He whispered, not able to stop crying as he touched Neji's face for the last time. Looked at it for the last time.

Neji nodded while sobbing as he stepped off the bed and put on his leggings and tunic. He hated this. He really hated this.

Sasuke watched Neji. Every single move he made would be printed into his memory forever. He pulled up the covers slightly, not wanting to dress. Just wanting to cry over losing Neji.

Neji put on his boots now and then looked at Sasuke. He then quickly walked back to Sasuke and kissed him again, while sobbing. He just had to kiss him another time. He couldn't just walk out.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face softly and kissed back. He then let go and looked Neji in the eyes. "..It's OK...We'll be together again.." Sasuke whispered. Neji had to go now, or Sasuke would never let go.

Neji nodded to him.

"W-we will.." Neji sobbed. "..G-goodbye.."

"..G-goodbye.." Sasuke sobbed back and smiled his sad smile at Neji again.

Neji did the same and then after having taken a deep breath, he turned around and walked towards the door and opened. He looked back once and smiled sadly at Sasuke. Then he walked out of the room and closed the door again. And then he broke down. Sasuke started crying uncontrollable as he grabbed the sheets and his head. Neji was gone. They had said their goodbyes and tomorrow Neji would leave. Their love couldn't overcome the life they lived. And even though Sasuke was sure their deaths would overcome it, it still hurt him like no end that Neji had to leave...his entire life.

* * *

The next day, after Sasuke and Hinata had married, the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's were standing outside. The wedding had gone well and Hinata and Sasuke were now husband and wife. But saying goodbye wasn't part of the wedding Sasuke had always hoped for. And he could see it was hard for Hinata to. She held his arm tightly and he smiled at her. Sasuke looked at Neji. This was the last time for now.

"I thank you for coming, lord Hiashi." Itachi said, as he made a bow. "And I thank you for giving your daughter's hand to my brother's. I think that they will be very happy together."

"I think they will too. Thank you for your hospitality Lord Itachi." Hiashi said and bowed for Itachi. "Please, do keep an eye on her for me." He told Hiashi and then turned to Sasuke. "Take care of my daughter. Make her happy." He told Sasuke and Sasuke bowed. "Yes king." He said. This really was a sad day, even with the marriage before it.

"I will keep an eye on her." Itachi said and smiled.

Neji smiled at him.

"Thank you for that." He said. "Thanks for letting us stay here." He bowed.

"Hinata, I wish you a really good life." Neji said, smiling to his cousin. "Good luck." Hinata nodded and then hugged Neji, and Neji hugged back. Then he turned to look at Sasuke.

"...It was nice to meet you, my prince." Neji said as he bowed deeply for Sasuke. He bit his lip. OK, this was hard.

Hanabi turned to hug Hinata and Hiashi followed soon after, wishing his daughter all the luck of the world and promising her they would visit. Sasuke looked at Neji. "It sure was. My prince." Sasuke said and bowed deeply to Neji too. It took all of his strenght not to burst out crying right now. He was sure Hinata would comfort him later. He looked at Neji and mouthed an 'I love you' to him.

Neji bit his lip as he nodded. He felt tears coming in his eyes and quickly blinked them away. 'I love you too', he mouthed, while Hiashi and Hinata hugged.

Once he finished he looked at Itachi and Sasuke again. "Once again, thank you Lord Itachi. We will keep in touch and support your country. Now let's go you two." Hiashi said and took Hanabi with him, who waved at the three, crying.

Hinata waved back, slightly crying too. She felt horrible for losing her little sister, her cousin and father. Neji looked at Sasuke once more.

"...Goodbye." He said and then he turned around, feeling his throath go dry. He quickly stepped into the carriage. Itachi laid an arm around Sasuke's shoulders while Hinata clenched herself onto Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke bit his lip against the tears as he pulled Hinata closer, letting her cry on his shoulder. He had two persons to love, and two persons he really did love. But he was losing his love. The one.

Neji in the carriage looked outside, while tears streamed down his face. He told his uncle and cousin that he was crying for the loss of Hinata, which was true.. but he cried even more because of the loss of Sasuke. He knew he'd never meet someone like him in his whole life.

He loved him and he'd always love him. But the loss was too heavy to be happy about the fact that Sasuke would love him for ever too. Sasuke let some tears drop as he looked at the carriage leaving. That was it. The end of their lives together. Neji was gone and he would never come back. But Sasuke was happy too. Knowing that somewhere out there, there was someone who he was sure would always love him. Knowing that somewhere, somehow, Neji and him would meet again. This was not a goodbye. Because they would meet again. And from that moment, they would be together forever.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
